Dance With the Devil
by Bowdown
Summary: Dante has been faced with an immense task. A powerful demon named Trigon is attempting to escape the underworld and Sparda isn't here to stop him this time. To make matters worse, Raven's powers are getting out of control as she begins to develop strong feelings for him. Can the union of Sparda's and Trigon's kin truly happen without disaster?
1. Prologue 1

**Okay, so I got the Devil May Cry HD collection and I must say it is fan-freaking-tastic! Though I have only played the third game so far, but from what I heard about the second game I'm probably only going to play the first game otherwise. Now Devil May Cry 3 may have been made a long time ago, but I generally don't give a crap about graphics, it's the game play that I worry about. And this game, certainly delivers. It is solid gold, unlike some games I know, not gonna mention any names. *Cough cough*** **Ninja Theory.  
**

**Anyway I came to the inspiration to write this lovely little story when I watched the original Teen Titans and saw all the trouble and crap that Raven had to go through with Malchior, then Slade, then her father. After seeing this I thought to myself. *You know what? This show is missing a little something. A certain white haired devil hunter.* Dante makes everything better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry or Teen Titans**

**Prologue**

**Part 1**

* * *

The phone rang with an annoyingly high pitched tone that Dante could hear clear as day even with the water splashing around in his ears. That old ass phone along with the crappy stereo that rarely worked were really starting to get to him. Even so Dante shut off the water with a squeaky turn of the handle and stepped out of the shower. He pulled on his pants and stormed out of the bathroom ruffling his white hair until it was reasonably dry.

The phone rang away, screaming as if it was a person with their foot caught on fire. He stepped to the left hurriedly toward the ear piercing noise and looked down at his arm chair which was knocked over. The place certainly was a mess, but it was one hell of a hang out spot. With a light lift of the foot, Dante kicked the leg of the chair and once the legs touched the wood floor he threw himself into the cushion and threw his feet up onto his desk in one motion. He let down his right foot with a thunderous stomp, launching his phone into the air.

Dante didn't know who the hell was calling him already, but he didn't quite care. It was still way too early to be taking on any pointless chores of missions that were sure to come. Dante hung his head and stuck out his arm, catching the phone with ease.

As soon as he felt the cold metal of the phone touch his ear he lifted his head with a small grin. "Sorry... Not open for business yet." He then flicked his wrist and tossed it back onto the receiver. Dante grinned and reached across his lap and grabbed a slice of delicious pizza. "I haven't even picked a name for this joint." He took a bite. "And I'm already getting calls."

There was an eerie feeling in the air as Dante chewed on the warm, cheesy slice. A demon was near. Though he didn't let himself get concerned with it unless they came inside.

And sure enough, the door swung open and a man stepped inside. He dressed in a black, priest like outfit. Dante's eyes trailed upward and noticed that he was bald with some sort of grotesque burn mark trailing from under his collar to the right side of his face.

The shop owner simply ate on without a care in the world and took another bite out of the triangle slice of deliciousness. "You a customer too?" He chuckled as the priest stepped further into the shop. "Well. If you're looking for the bathroom, help yourself. The toilet's in the back."

The man trailed his fingers along the dark wood on the side of the pool table with an apathetic stare. "Is your name Dante... Son of sparda?" The man's eyes dropped on the shirtless shop owner, particularly on the object that rested from his neck on his washboard abs. An amulet crafted from silver with a glorious red ruby in its center.

"Where did you here that?" Dante glanced up at the man with a slight grin.

The man stepped forth and then stopped himself finally in front of Dante's desk. "From your brother." He held up his right hand. "He sent this invitation... Please, accept it." At that the mysterious man slapped his hand under the lip of Dante's desk and flipped it on him.

The son of Sparda immediately jumped up from his seat and kicked himself off his chair with a graceful flip. As he soared over the furniture Dante eyed his silver pistol and as soon as he landed on the demolished desk, he caught the weapon behind his back and twirled it, aiming forward. However once he looked up, his mysterious guest had completely disappeared and left an eerie silence. He scanned the now trashed room and shook his head, stuffing his pistol behind his waist band and hopping down from the desk.

Dante then held up his arm with an eager smirk and caught the still warm box of pizza in one hand, feeling the food land in after it. He held up his half eaten slice over his head, craving the warm crust and finely seasoned sauce in his mouth. However, as soon as he did this a strange mist filled the room and out of it flew a cloaked creature of great horrors that dashed at Dante, impaling him in the chest along with four others that followed.

Dante took the sharp sting without a problem as his pizza flew out of his hands and his arms went limp. Each of the demons had dead, grey skin and eyes that glowed blue along with their forever opened mouths. This was the type of fun that Dante was craving.

The white haired shop owner took one step owner and delivered a powerful shove that knocked all of the demons backward and even knocked a head loose from one of them. He turned his hand upward and caught the severed head in his palm and spun it like a basket ball as he crossed the room, dragging with him the demons' blades and even one of the demons which was still desperately hanging on.

As he crossed under his creaking ceiling fan, he ripped out the blade from his chest and tossed it upward, which severed the fan and hit the demons as it landed, still spinning. He threw the head over his shoulder and kicked the demon from its weapon and picked up his pizza which was lying next to his second pistol on the floor.

Dante raised his finger to the ceiling with a wide, eager grin as the demons reformed behind him. "This party's getting crazy, lets rock!" He stuck his finger out in front of him and hit the button of his jukebox, expecting it to turn on all badass like in the movies. However, said attempt was only met with the usual static. Dante hit the button again with a click, still nothing. Click! Click! Click! Still nothing. Dante turned around with a wide smirk toward the demons then quickly pivoted, raising his hand and swinging heavily to the floor. "Hyah!" The static rose, breaking the jukebox inward until the static stopped.

Now all Dante could hear was a heavy guitar riff coming from the speaker as it should. He tapped his foot with satisfaction as the demons growled aggressively behind him ready to attack. He quickly placed the pizza in his mouth, holding it with only his teeth, and then he quickly spun around throwing his arm forward and slicing one of the demons with one of the severed blades sticking from his arm.

He stepped to the side and kicked upward, crushing in the face of another demon then he stuck his arm out to his side, impaling the next demon yet again with the blade feeling it slide out of his arm as he threw up his foot, deflecting another strike. He ripped his arm from the blade and spun around, reaching for his pistol and leaning back so that he wouldn't get hit by the next attack. He watched the scythe grind against his weapon with lots of sparks then once it missed he stuck the barrel of the firearm in the demon's face and pulled the trigger.

He tossed his weapon then to his right hand and jumped upward, landing on top of another demon and gave himself a kick. Dante then proceeded to ride the demon forward, picking up his black pistol from the floor as he then started into a spin. "WHOOHOOHOOHOO! Alright!" He fired all around him as he passed through his shop, knocking over chairs and even the legs of his pool table, creating a ramp.

Dante hit said ramp until his demon ride hit the ceiling and he flipped downward landing on the raised end of the pool table. Then like a catapult a demon was launched through the air along with several pool balls that nearly missed his head.

With a wide smirk Dante raised his silver pistol and fired a shot at the all white cue ball, hitting it with perfect precision and launching it forward at a demon's head. He then put away his pistols and caught his sword, Rebellion in midair, slicing his pool table in half without care and kicking both halves at two more demons.

He rested Rebellion on his shoulder and turned around toward the remaining demons with a wide, excited grin. "The end?... Don't even bet on it."

* * *

Raven felt a suffocating presence as she suffered through her deep sleep. She had foolishly allowed herself to dream as always, which provoked her usual dream of her demonic father towering over her head as the world around her burned to a crisp. The souls of every human floating ominously toward him like a magnet. Her subconscious mind cursed herself and her father as she panicked as usual.

When she jolted awake, she looked around herself and as usual found all of her belongings floating around her bed from her own emotions. He panted and shivered from her usual nightmare, before she finally took a deep breath and regained her usual composure.

No matter how much she hid her emotions inside, she could never escape the worry of being the child of a demon. She knew that no one could possibly life a happy life with the same fate she was met with.

As she pulled off her covers and jumped from her bed she strolled with a depressing sigh over to her door, manipulating it as she approached it. She gasped as she was suddenly met face to face with a complete stranger. A bald priest with a horrible burn on his lower neck to his lower cheek. His yellow eyes beamed down at the cloaked girl who merely stared blankly at him, picking up her clock behind her and ready to defend herself.

"You..." He spoke to her. "You're the daughter of Trigon." He spoke in a deep voice. Raven pursed her lips with same and frustration at the mention of it, as soon as she woke up too. She did not drop her clock. "There is something you should know girl..." Raven tilted her head with a dangerous glare. "Your father _will _return. Whether you like it or not. He would want his daughter to be there when he does. Come to the tower..." He turned around and looked over his shoulder. "If you want to save your friends."

After those words the man merely disappeared and left Raven in her own distress. Her heart dropped to her feet as she looked out the window and saw the immensely large tower in the distance.

This had to be a nightmare.

Raven immediately rushed through the halls, determined to stop this mysterious priest before the unthinkable could happen.

* * *

Demons surrounded Dante staring at him through their glowing eyes as they raised their scythes provocatively. He looked over his shoulder at his shop which was plenty wrecked enough. "Damn it! You guys totally wrecked my shop, and I didn't even get to name it yet!" He threw rebellion into the air and twirled his red coat in front of him, spinning it around his body before he swiftly threw his arms through the sleeves and flapped the spit tails backward and caught Rebellion.

Suddenly a heavy rumble was felt behind him. Dante spun around with dread as he watch the dust pick up from the walls of his shop crash onto itself until it was merely a pile of rubble. He bared his teeth and pointed his claymore sword at each of the demons. "I hope you all have enough to cover all this!"

The demons of course didn't respond and instead lunged at Dante all at once, but as soon as they did Dante merely spun in a circle, flinging Rebellion around him as he cut through each of the reaper like demons, turning them to dust. The lot empty with a silent whistle that blew past his ears.

Dante looked over his shoulder at his newly demolished shop with an angry grunt as he pulled the edges of his coat over his bare torso. This was going to be expensive, but the mention of his brother was much more important.

The devil hunter looked straight up at the top of the tower with a small grin. "It's been a whole year since we last met. Where does the time go?" The then flipped his coat and proceeded forward toward the tower. "No doubt, you got some fun planned for me. RIGHT VERGIL!?"

* * *

**Chapter End.  
**

**Now for these first few parts it will basically be the storyline to Devil May Cry 3, but with some notable differences. Fist of all, Raven will take Lady's place in the story line, and instead of needing Lady's blood to open the hell gate they need the blood of Trigon.**

**Obviously the further chapters will be different, but for now enjoy and stay beautiful.**

**;)**


	2. Prologue 2

**Oh man. Dante is so much fun to write. Kind of like my OC, Crowley, Dante is the type of guy I can have tons of fun writing badass moments one after another. Though one tough thing is romantic stuff, since Dante generally goofs around a lot. The only area where he shows of his romantic side is with Trish, though barely.**

**Even so I'm gonna try my best to keep him in character while doing the romantic stuff. Don't ask me why, I just get major writers block whenever I don't do romance. Besides it makes the story stronger.**

**Prologue**

**Part 2**

* * *

Raven stepped out of her room in a rush. Now was not the time to be thinking too hard, or to call for help. Now was the time for action if Raven wanted to save humanity.

Save humanity, she never expected to hear those words in her head before. She shouldn't have to save the world from her own father, but it was happening even without the prophecy happening. It wasn't her birthday, but even so she couldn't risk anything. Trigon couldn't be allowed to return.

Of course she couldn't. That much was painfully obvious. Almost as painful as the thought of him actually returning. As Raven took flight over Jump City she looked up at the bright warm sun, the clear ocean spraying cool mist, the lucious green grass that felt soft against her cheek whenever she slept outside to enjoy the nice day. All of this would be replaced by a sky stained red and black, the grass would be replaced by the ashes of civilization, and the ocean would be replaced by the blood of every single human being on the planet.

Raven had had a long time to imagine what would have happened, and her dreams didn't help. As she flew towards the tower she shut he eyes tightly, repeating her usual magic phrase and then she opened her eyes hoping to wake up from this sure to be nightmare. Though the feeling of the wind whistling past her ears didn't stop and she was forced to keep flying.

The tower was getting closer, made completely from stone and as she got closer the tower got bigger until finally it stopped. Raven gasped as she looked up at the orange stained sky. This was ominously familiar to the dream she had mere minutes before, only this time it was added by a strange beast circling overhead that looked like a humpback whale. Her heart sank as the happenings from her dream were starting to come into reality and she picked up speed.

Raven then landed at the base of the tower, her dark purple cloak floating gently down like a giant feather until it curled around her legs once more. The dark girl then lifted her hood over her face cloaking her straight purple hair in a comfortable darkness.

Raven took a deep breath, feeling all too nervous, but even more than that she was scared. So terrified to face the demon lord that was her father, the all powerful Trigon. Scared because she was unsure of her abilities and power. Scared because she worried that she would fail and Trigon's influence would fall upon the earth like a cloak of death and destruction.

She looked back up to the flame scorched sky with much distress. This was a nightmare. Raven hung her head one last time, shutting her eyes as tight as she could. "No..." Then she opened her eyes once more and proceeded forward into the unknown tower, unsure of what horrors she would possibly face inside.

* * *

Dante entered the very first room of the tower and felt an immediate chill run up his spine, and not because of all the ice that surrounded him causing the son of Sparda to actually see his breath. Dante knew that there was a demon nearby and once he looked to the next door he found that demon. A giant iceberg like thing blocked the door with a strange dark being visible inside.

He stepped forward until the ice chunk started rumbling until it broke apart and the demon's limbs were free, allowing it to stand up and tower over the white haired warrior. The demon was in fact a three headed dog with dark grey skin that was covered in chunks of ice. Each head had a different set of glowing eyes; one blue, one green, and one red. Dante looked over it's shoulders to see the giant iron collar bound to its body that was attached to the wall behind it.

The dog took one thunderous step that rumbled the room, then another. Dante merely stood there grinning up at it, waiting for its sure to be cocky introduction as every demon did. The dog, or more appropriately Cerberus, immediately eyeballed the white haired intruder cloaked in the red coat and attempted to get closer to him, only to be restrained by it's heavy chain. Each of the three head growled at him as Cerberus tugged and pulled until finally it arched his back with a booming howl that broke the remaining ice free from its legs.

The giant ice chunk flew right at Dante, but with lightning reflexes he merely reached for Rebellion and held it out in front of him, slicing the ice in half. The projectile crashed against the wall behind him as he smirked up at the demon, putting Rebellion onto his back once more.

"Leave now mortal!" Cerberus's voice was incredibly thunderous and booming that even managed to shake the room with it's echo. "The likes of you are forbidden in this land!" It tugged on its chain once more flaring its giant yellow teeth at Dante as the three heads came right in front of his face, blowing some particularly nasty smelling breath in his face. "You who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here!"

Dante slouched over with a casual smirk as he started pacing back and forth in front of the three headed dog. "Wow, I've never seen a talking mutt before." He pointed up at Cerberus with an even wider smirk as the dog flared its teeth with a viscous sneer. "You know in a dog show, you'd definitely take first place."

Cerberus snarled loud enough to rumble Dante's whole head, but he made nothing of it and kept up his wide smirk. The giant dog attempted once more to break its chain again, but to no avail. "You, a mere human make a mockery of me?!" The dog arched its back again then swung his head up then down, opening his mouth wider than ever and shooting a white blast of frost right at Dante with an unreadable warning. Even so Dante merely jumped over the blast and landed in his spot as the blast covered the entire door behind him in a thick layer of ice.

Dante glanced back and merely smirked at the dog, stepping backwards. "Easy, Fido. How 'bout I take you for a walk." He clapped his hands and crouched down, waving the giant dog toward him, but knowing that the dog couldn't go any further. "Come on puppy, let's go!" He waved the dog toward him again as the demon got more and more frustrated by his inability to move.

"You will regret this, you worm!" It snarled once more, standing all the way up.

Dante stood sideways and began shuffling his feet under him. "It's show time." He hopped up and down, getting rather pumped up. He then swung his fists with lightning fast speed, getting his arms plenty loose. Then with a flick of the nose, Dante switched feet and wave Cerberus toward him. "Come on!"

Cerberus roared once more, shaking the entire room then he stomped his feet. Dante looked up and saw the gigantic icicles above him break away from the ceiling and come crashing down on him with seemingly no way to escape. However, like a true trickster Dante jumped upward and a small red portal opened in front of him which spat him back out several feet away. Dante floated gently down and pulled out Ebony and Ivory aiming at the dog's head. He fired non stop with lightning trigger pulls that boomed throughout the room.

The devil hunter could see the ice begin to break away from the demon's head, which to Dante looked like a type of armor, since Cerberus didn't react until the ice broke away completely and exposed the dog's skin. Dante separated the twin pistols and aimed at the other two heads, firing like a machine gun and not altering his position until the middle head arched upward and sent another chunk of ice flying at him. Dante merely side flipped over himself to the left, nearly missing the ice chunk.

As the last of the ice armor broke away, Dante put his pistols back in their respected holsters then grabbed the hilt of Rebellion. He took one step then flew forward faster than ever before the dog could even get a good sight on him. The giant claymore stuck right into the neck of the middle head. Dante grinned up at the shocked green eyed dog, as blood spurted from its neck like a fountain of crimson life force. He pushed even more then he ripped it out and took one spin, swinging his blade around in a circle, decapitating the dog's first head with one heavy cleave.

The other two heads roared loud in a thunderous boom that shook the entire room. The blue eyed head then spun around, taking the spot of the green eyes. It's eyes beamed with a much brighter glow as it arched its neck back and blasted a long frost blast at the area in front of him. Dante quickly flipped back and floated down gently, whipping out his pistols once more and firing a flurry of bullets until he landed on the ground once more.

Cerberus crouched down as Dante landed then like a spring it lunged right at him, cracking the wall as it ripped its chain. Dante jumped to the right with a flip as Cerberus hit the giant ice covered door and slowly began dragging himself back. Dante flipped over the big right paw and pulled out Rebellion once more as he stood in front of the blue face.

Cerberus scooted backwards away from Dante's reach, but he followed persistently with a speedy dash and stabbed the middle head, spurting blood at he struck. Then he lunged once more as Cerberus regained his footing and began stabbing rapidly at him. The devil hunter lunged his arm back and forth in a flurry of cold steel slashes that were much too fast for the dog to avoid, causing even more blood to spurt from the dog's wounds. Dante dashed once more and stood underneath the neck of the middle head. Cerberus looked around for him, but Dante was out of sight.

In once motion Dante made himself known and stuck Rebellion straight up into the dog's neck, then he ripped it sideways, severing the second head from the dog's body and causing it to disintegrate into a mound of dust. Cerberus howled with agony as it's second head was severed then with a ferocious swing, he swatted his paw at Dante. He flipped back and watched as the dog roared once more and it's skin turned a dark glowing red with anger.

The now one headed giant dog became viscous and lunged at Dante once more, swatting it's paws in a flurry of frustrated anger. Dante flipped to the right then to the left as soon as he landed. Another paw came his way and Dante jumped over the final head and came crashing down with a two ton slash to the top of the demon's head. Dante stepped back as Rebellion started glowing on his back, then once Cerberus stepped to attack once more Dante grabbed onto his sword.

He turned it reverse in his hand and lunged back. "Come on!" He taunted then as Cerberus took the bait Dante let out one final strike to the dog's lower jaw that sent him flying back against the door. Dante replaced Rebellion on his back as Cerberus no longer moved in defeat. The once frozen door behind him crumpled from the thunderous impact and revealed the way out once more.

Cerberus lunged downward in defeat as Dante stepped forward holding out his arms daringly. "You are not human, are you?"

"Who knows." Dante shrugged with a wide smirk as he held his arms out to his side. "I'm not even sure myself."

The red eyed dog was far too weak for anger any more and it merely nodded to Dante calmly. "Regardless, you have proven your strength. I acknowledge your ability." He then lifted his head up to he ceiling. "Take my soul and go forth! You have my blessing!" The demon dog suddenly tensed up and began to tremble until its entire body exploded in a mess of ice chunks.

All that was left afterwards was a glowing blue orb that floated ominously over Dante's head. The devil hunter merely stuck out his arm as the soul began to float downward into his palm. Then with a flash of blinding light Dante felt a cold object resting in his gloved hand. Once the shine subsided Dante looked to his palm and saw a triple ended pair of blue nunchaku in his hand.

Cerberus's weapon form was certainly comfortable to weild. Dante smiled admiringly at his new weapon. Then as he twirled around he threw his weapon up, throwing each end across his body one after another with powerful snaps that would have proven for some particularly deadly strikes. He threw it across his body once more then over his shoulder, nearly missing his head, then he twirled in back down and swung it behind his back. He twirled Cerberus in an extremely fast circle behind him. "Hah! Whoohoohoo! Hah!" He snapped it over his body then he spun around, allowing the third end to rest on his outstretched leg and he held each of the three ends in front of him. "Too easy." he smirked.

"Hmm. Not bad." Said a monotonous voice behind him. Dante immediately stuffed Cerberus into the belt between is pistol holsters and turned around. The emotionless female voice came from a girl that had just arrived. She wore a dark purple cloak that trailed back over her shoulder. The girl wore a hood, but it was her body that drew him in. She was rather curvaceous and wore a skin tight leotard that was the same color as her cloak.

Dante's eyes trailed up her smooth legs then up her rounded hips to her thin waist and finally to her sizable chest. The devil hunter could only smile a wide smirk at her, causing her to fluster and wonder what he was up to. "So, you a demon too?" He asked as he turned around.

As soon as he spun around Raven gasped at the sight of a man that was just absolutely perfect. His washboard abs and grizzled manly jawline made him absolute eye candy that was even better than the natural looks of Aqualad. Raven's eyes lit up as she couldn't take her eyes off him, but she kept her composure out of sheer instinct. "Not quite." She replied simply. "What about you?"

Dante simply shrugged at the question and held his arms outward provocatively. "So what if I am?" He grinned then slid over to her on one foot across the icy floor. "I won't hurt you. I'd hate for you to end up as just a pretty stain." Besides the cynical humor in his words, Raven was rather shocked by the mention of the word pretty. As Dante slid over to her on the icy floor he came dangerously close to Raven, causing her to slip. However, she suddenly found herself falling into his arms with his warm skin rubbing up against her own pale skin. The white haired man flashed a dashing smile down at her as he held her by the small of the back.

"Now this is more like it." He said in a flirty voice. "So what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" He asked. Raven got back to her feet, instantly missing the rather comfortable feeling of being held by this most attractive of strangers.

Raven merely sighed at the reminder of her mission and shook her head. "I'm trying to stop my family."

"Well what a coincidence." He replied stepping back. "Me too. In fact I'm on my way to the top of this joint right now. Care to tag along, sweet cheeks?"

The cloaked girl had to hide her maddening blush at the compliment, and quickly regained her composure. This was the most human thing she could hope to expect in a place like this, what with that giant dog that this man just destroyed. Besides that achievement, Raven felt strangely comfortable in the presence of his lighthearted charm. Just something about him was warm and inviting in contrast of her stressful and scary life. Raven gave him a slight nod.

Dante bobbed his head in amusement and pumped his fist in excitement. "Alright. This day just keeps getting better and better." He cocked his head as he turned around. "Come on, babe."

* * *

**Okay so we'll mostly be avoiding the boss battles like Agni and Rudra as well as Nevan and the other less important parts. We're mostly going to cover the main plot points in order to get past this part and onto the story itself.  
**

**Getting some great feedback, and loving every bit of it. I'm glad you all like it.**

**Thank you.**

**;)**


	3. Prologue 3

**Aw yeah! Still going! Dante is simply epic! I've been playing DMC3 all day long and I think I'm addicted. I've already beaten the first game, but the third is the one I'm hooked on. Now I'm eager to see what the fourth game is like since it too received some good praise.** **I'm probably gonna play through DMC2 at least once, just for the sake of completing it.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to anyone who is a fellow fan of Breaking Benjamin. Plus bonus points to anyone who figured out which song this story was named after. Not that hard to figure out I might add.  
**

**Prologue**

**Part 3**

* * *

Dante and Raven walked up the rounding path that went all the way up the epically large tower. Raven noticed that the place had a fairly twisted look to it, with old crumpling stone at every corner, and strange glowing orbs lighting the way. The atmosphere was most chilling as she could feel the presence of hundreds of demons inhabiting the place, but miraculously her white haired companion remained perfectly calm and even excited, strangely enough.

Did he not feel the chill of the demons filling the place? Or was he simply unaffected by it? So many questions filled her head as she delved deeper into the tower with the complete stranger. Something about him was so much different than everything else, yet it felt to her like he belonged in this place.

From the little bit she had seen of his combat abilities, she didn't know much about him. Thought even from that brief look, she knew that he was strong. Incredibly strong, and possibly more so than the demons that inhabited this place. He had blown through a giant dog demon and walked away unscathed and still remained a casual smirk on his face.

Could he have just been a demon taking the form of a human? He certainly acted like it, but his presence was very unlike what she was used to with demons. Every demon did their fair share to terrify her into fighting harder to survive, but this man was different. His presence was warm and fearless, and even joyful compared to Raven's normal feelings.

They suddenly came to a door at the very top of the tower crafted from solid bronze that towered over their heads. Despite it being rather intimidating, Dante kept going and ran right into it expecting it to swing open. However the big chunk of metal did not move an inch. The devil hunter strained as he pushed harder, but it simply wouldn't budge.

"Great... A dead end." Raven rolled her eyes.

Dante simply spun around to keep walking as did Raven, but after a few steps he turned around and took a running start at the door. Raven looked over her shoulder and watched as the sexy white haired devil hunter jumped through the air with a spin in midair and delivered a thunderous kick that echoed on the inside of the door. "Hyaah!"

Though even with that much force the door didn't move at all. Raven stared blankly at him, slightly smiling from his instant frustration. "Wow... that was so impressive." She replied.

The white haired man clenched his fists then spun around, staring up at the stubborn door that seemed to taunt him. He then took a few steps back nodding up at the passage way. He had his ways of getting things to work. As soon as he was plenty far back, he reached behind his belt and pulled out his twin pistols, crossing them and aiming right at the door.

Before he could fire relentless shots at the door their relative silence was disturbed by a sudden voice. "Yoohoo!" He and Raven looked behind themselves only to see a pale skinned jester with a rather large nose. He grinned tauntingly at Dante as he didn't alter his position. "There's no need to use violence, devil boy." Dante rolled his eyes and twirled his pistols, bettering his aim at the door. The jester dashed around to the front of Dante with surprising speed. "Wait wait wait. Better listen to what others say, lad." Dante dropped his pistols, instantly getting annoyed by the jester as they both stepped toward the door. "This tower her is very sturdy." He tapped on the bronze door with the object he was carrying in his hand. "You see." he lifted his wand, twisting it with disinterest. "Your tricks will do no good. No good!" he spun around with a taunting glare at the devil hunter.

"Zip it! Or I'll pierce that big nose." Dante glared at him in annoyance, pressing the barrel of his pistol against the jester's nose.

"I was about to say the same thing." Raven added.

"That could be a problem." Jester replied with a rather nasally voice. Suddenly the jester dashed around Dante's arm, holding onto it as Dante rolled his eyes. "Just here me out. You've got nothing to lose, right?" Dante shook his head, rolling his eyes as he dropped his pistol once more. Jester then took a swift bow toward Dante. "My name is Jester, and I know a thing or two about this place." He pointed back to the door. "That thing there is a power generator for this entire sector." He twirled his wand as he paced around the red coat. "In order to open the door, you need to apply a little _something_ to it first. Do you know what that is kid? Or is that too difficult for you? Ahahahaha!"

Dante suddenly pointed both of his pistols as his patience hit zero and began firing relentless shots at Jester's feet. The clown was able to dodge the shots rather impressively by dancing around and singing along. "Get to the point. Or do you wanna keep on dancing?"

Dante's shots stopped and Jester was left panting as Dante dropped his aim once more. He fanned off his face with his wand then looked up once more. "Actually, I prefer a sword to be partner." He then took a graceful bow as Dante reached for Rebellion. "May I have this dance, milady?"

The devil hunter stuffed his pistols into their holsters and gave a speedy slash at Jester without warning. "Hyah!" However, as soon as Dante attacked, Jester was gone and his sword struck the stone tablet that was in his place. As soon as he did, the door beside it began to rumble and it swung open.

"Hm." Raven bobbed her head, rather impressed by both of their abilities.

"Bingo!" Dante spun around and saw Jester standing on the ceiling behind them. "That is what the _something_ is! Remember that, kid. Write it down on your hand if you can't trust your head. Ahahahahaha!" Suddenly Dante interrupted Jester's mocking laughter and stuck out Ebony, firing directly at the Jester. He dashed left then right, avoiding Dante's shots perfectly while staying on the ceiling. Before long Jester backed away and disappeared.

"I see, thanks." Dante smirked, spinning around. "You still piss me off, though."

Raven's lips curled into a smile in agreement as she followed the white haired man-dime. Then before they knew it they were standing outside in the night time rain, nearing the top. It was night time already, that much surprised Raven. She looked down the path that winded up the tower until her eyes fell upon the top of the tower. "We're almost there..." She implied then glanced over at the devil hunter. "Do you know who's up there?"

Dante merely shrugged as they walked on. "As far as I know my brother, Vergil. From what I saw inside, he's probably got some company with him."

"Maybe we should call for backup." She replied, suddenly stopping. Dante turned around, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think we'd stand a chance against multiple demons."

He merely smirked at the accusation and shrugged his shoulders. "Heh. Speak for yourself, cutie. I can handle these suckers."

She didn't believe him one bit and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. If her father truly was coming back, then the demons protecting him weren't ones to be trifled with. "Stop... You can't underestimate them. I know what they want."

That caught Dante's attention and he spun around with a smirk at the hooded girl. "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"My father." She replied with a spiteful tone at the mention of the demon lord. "They're trying to bring Trigon back to the human world."

He shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. "Whoever that is."

"Just trust me, you don't want him returning." She insisted. "I'm the one they need in order to bring him back. You don't have to risk your life for a stranger."

He scoffed at the plea. "Oh please. This type of danger is what I live for. I can handle a couple of punk demons. Thanks for your concern." Raven reached her hand to his shoulder once more when he turned around. She gasped as Dante turned around faster than ever and grabbed her by the arms, forcing he back against the wall. Raven's heart skipped a beat and she could feel an electric feeling jolt in her chest as Dante pressed himself against her. He leaned against the wall with an outstretched hand, his face dangerously close to hers as he stared deeply into her big purple eyes. "So you're the one they want, huh? Well it'd be a shame for their plan to take a crap on them."

Raven blushed madly at the handsome man's close proximity and put her arms out in front of her to try and push him away. However, he was much too strong and didn't budge. She had to admit his skin felt pleasantly warm against her arms and legs. "What do you want from me?" She replied, noticing her emotions getting the better of her as a rock began floating around their heads.

Dante smirked again then leaned off her, backing away. "Just wait here. I'll clear out the crowd." He called as he spun around to continue down the winding path.

Raven nodded at him then looked back at him. "Wait!" The devil hunter suddenly stopped and glanced back at her. "What's your name?"

He spun around and blew a kiss her way with a wink. "The name's Dante, babe. What's yours?"

"Raven." She replied, regaining her composure.

"Raven, huh?" He nodded and spun around with a smirk. "Not a bad name."

"Yours either." She mumbled to herself as Dante disappeared around the corner.

Dante marched on down the stone path as the rain trickled down on him. Anticipation filled his mind as he awaited yet another encounter with his long lost brother. This was sure to be a fun time.

He finally reached the end of the path took a left up a flight of steps that lead toward the distant moon that shined down on them with gleaming white. When he reached the top he immediately looked ahead and saw the blue clad relative, instantly widening his smirk with hostility at the sight of his brother. Vergil stood there awaiting Dante with his slicked back, white hair becoming increasingly damp in the rain. Yamato laid gently clutched in his hand as he suddenly turned around.

Raven crossed her legs and floated in midair, mumbling her spell with immense concentration. "Azurath Metrion Zinthos." Then suddenly her cloak flowed up around her and transformed into a shroud of darkness which covered her entire body until she disappeared, allowing her to watch the scene without being seen.

The moon behind Vergil lit the top of the tower with a white glow that made the scene appear as almost day. The rain now poured down on their heads violently as Dante approached Vergil.

"You showed up." Vergil greeted first, hanging his head as Dante approached with Ebony in his hand.

Dante twirled his pistol with a shrug as he approached his twin brother with a smirk. Excitement and anticipation filled his body as he got nearer and nearer to his brother. "You sure know how to throw a party!" He complimented as he paced back and forth looking around at the pillars that covered the roof top. "No food, no drinks." He looked back to Vergil with a condescending smirk. "And the only babe just left."

The atmosphere was rather suffocating, especially to Raven. The feeling of two powerful men at odds against each other was made stronger by their obvious rivalry. Raven was even more intrigued.

"My sincerest apology, brother." Vergil replied. His voice was noticeably lighter than Dante's. "I was so eager to see you, I couldn't concentrate on the preparations for the bash."

Dante rolled his eyes and spun around, eyeing his surroundings. Once he had gotten enough distance from Vergil he turned back around with a smirk. "Whatever, at any rate. It's been a whole year since we last met. How 'bout a kiss from your little brother." He paused then twirled his silver pistol around and aimed it right at his brother's head. "Or better yet. How about a kiss from _this_?"

The atmosphere intensified as the battle came to a close start. Each of the brothers stared right into the eyes of the other, with dead seriousness in their intentions. There was nothing but silence after that, just the loud pitter patter of the rain hitting the stone. Raven watched in anticipation as both brothers eyeballed the other with hostility.

"So." Dante chuckled. "This is what they call a heartwarming family reunion, eh?

There was a pause and Vergil hung his head once more. Then with a light hum he flicked his thumb up, causing his katana to pop out of its sheath with a high pitched ring. "You got that right."

Then without warning, both brothers charged at the other without a care in the world of their shared heritage. Red and blue clashed as both brothers came to a close distance with Vergil being the first to act. With a flick of the wrist, he drew his sword sending a flurry of silver slashes toward Dante that were too fast to see. However, the red brother flipped over Vergil's head and turned around, dashing quickly back at him and lunged Rebellion at the blue clad warrior. Vergil held up Yamato in front of him and deflected the strike, though he managed to get thrown back a bit.

He and Dante came to close quarters with each other; each of them flinging their swords at the other in a flurry of relentless and impossibly fast strikes. This boggled Raven's mind that anyone could be so fast. It was like the Flash and Superman were merged into a single being and then doubled into two. The brothers fought with lightning fast strikes, deflecting each strike as they fought on. They were brothers, but they fought as if they were bitter rivals.

Dante flung Rebellion up then down, deflecting multiple strikes with bright sparks. Then as Vergil changed his rhythm and tried a surprise slash at a different angle, Dante flipped back and disappeared into a red, circular portal which opened up above Vergil's head. As Dante reappeared he came crashing downward with a hammering strike of Rebellion. Vergil hopped backwards a significant distance away and lunged back at Dante drawing Yamato in a flurry of lightning fast strikes of silver.

Dante hopped to the left and spun around, slashing Rebellion at his brother, only for the strike to be deflected by Yamato once more. He circled around Vergil with a spin and delivered another slash, only for his brother to deflect the strike and deliver a thunderous kick to Dante's abdomen, sending him back several feet. He stumbled upon landing, panting as his brother did, staring testingly at each other.

Vergil's hair was now drenched and in front of his eyes making him look like an exact copy of Dante apart from his clothing. They panted on, drawing in heavy breaths of exhaustion as they tried to catch their breath. Raven was amazed by their sheer speed and ferocity towards each other and despite that the rivalry between the brothers was actually quite sad. These two weren't tormented, nor did they torment each other. So their relationship should have been that of happy and loving brothers, but their relationship reminded her of herself and her father.

Then before she knew it Dante came charging at Vergil once more; Rebellion dragging the ground with bright sparks as he roared with hostility. "Hyah!" He lifted his claymore above his head and came into a collision with Yamato. The force and speed of both weapons were both enough to stop the rain above their head for a few second before it dropped town with a splash.

Raven gasped from her invisible bubble as both weapons clashed with each other. Rebellion threw Yamato off balance giving Dante enough of an opening to strike him again. Vergil stuck his weapon in front of himself and blocked the attack; his grip breaking as he deflected the strike. He caught his katana in midair and sent the butt of the hilt crashing against Dante's stomach, sending him back several feet until his back crashed against a pillar.

Dante immediately reached for his pistol and aimed it right at his brother, firing multiple shots without warning. Vergil merely twirled Yamato in a circle redirecting the path of the bullets with loud chimes as he caught the projectiles. He then flung his sword in a straight path beside him, resting each of the bullets in a perfect line beside himself. Then right after that he slashed his blade sideways, sending the bullets right back at their owner.

Dante raised Rebellion immediately and struck the bullets, cutting them all in half and redirecting their path behind him. Dante was left panting in exhaustion as he stared frustrated at Vergil who kept Yamato ready in his hand. Dante stuck Rebellion into the floor and used it as a sort of crutch as he got back to his feet.

"Why do you refuse to gain power?" Vergil asked in a condescending tone. "The power of our father, Sparda."

Raven gasped from her invisible vantage point at the revelation of the name. Their _father_ Sparda? In Azurath, Raven was always told the story of how the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda turned against his demon brethren in order to save mankind. She always loved that story so much, because it gave her hope. Sparda gave Raven hope that she too could some day find the power to overcome her half demon heritage and pave her own destiny.

These two men were his sons...

How could that have even been possible? Sparda was never known to have had any relations as far as the legends went, he was a demon knight and the strongest in history.

"Father?" Dante laughed heavily at the accusation. "Hehehe. I don't have a father. Hehe. I just don't like you, that's all."

Those words sounded like something Raven always told herself every single night. She didn't have a father. She didn't have a father. She didn't have a father. Trigon would never be a rightful father of anyone.

Both brothers glared at each other then they both raised their swords with intense roars until both weapons collided with each other with a bright spark. Their power seemed to be evenly matched as both brothers pushed against each other with all of their monstrous might. Raven could even see the orange glow of the heat caused by the clash of swords. They both strained and pushed against the other's strength until finally Vergil got the upper hand and jerked Dante's sword out of his hands and into the air. Before anyone could react Vergil rammed his Yamato straight into Dante's stomach with a red spatter as Rebellion stuck right into the ground.

Raven gasped, covering her mouth with distress. She wanted to help. She wanted to drop the invisible force field and jump in to save Dante, but not only was it too late, but she was incredibly and hilariously outmatched. She could have healed him, but she would have better served her purpose if she was alive, so she decided to wait until Vergil was gone to heal Dante's wounds.

"Foolishness, Dante." Vergil scolded ripping Yamato further into his red clad brother's stomach. Dante cringed and bellowed with agony as Yamato's cold blade slid further through him. "Foolishness... Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything." He ripped Yamato further into his chest, causing his brother to arch his back with pain. "Let alone yourself."

Suddenly Vergil ripped his katana clean from Dante's stomach, watching as his brother fell backwards. Before that he stuck out his hand and snatched the ruby amulet from Dante's neck and sliced his wrist as he tried to defend. The younger son hit the ground with a thud as Vergil stared into the amulet with anticipation. He held it against his forehead, victoriously. Then in once motion he ran his fingers through his hair, drying it off and slicking it back into its spiked up fashion.

Then as Vergil turned around, picking up Rebellion in the process, he could hear slight grunts from behind him. Not surprisingly, Dante's hands flipped over as he tried to pick himself back up. His brother, however, twirled around and drove Dante's own sword through his chest and even managed to go through the stone. It was then that Dante stopped moving and the red clad son of Sparda was left motionless in a puddle of blood that only grew as rain expanded it.

"Do you have it?" Asked a familiar voice behind Vergil. Raven looked with him as suddenly the same bald priest appeared before them clutching a book in his arms.

"Yes." Vergil turned around holding up the second amulet. "Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken."

Raven floated down in her invisible bubble as Vergil walked toward the edge of the tower. However, as Dante lay there with his own sword sticking straight up from his chest the sword, Rebellion began to tremble. The eyes of the metalic skull began to glow as a current of white light zapped through he sword and the energy exploded outward in a giant column of blue energy.

Vergil turned around as he heard a familiar, frustrated grunt and pulled Yamato from its scabbard. Dante came flying through the energy beam and swung his fist straight at his brother's head. The attack nearly hit Vergil, but Yamato's blade managed to catch the strike and Dante's hand was cut all the way to the middle. The brothers looked into each other's eyes with hostility as Dante pushed against the katana with noticeably more strength.

"I see a devil inside _you_ has awakened as well." Vergil implied as he watched Dante twist his wrist, moving the blade painfully without removing it from his hand.

He then grabbed Yamato from the blade and threw Vergil to the side with a monstrous jerk. Vergil landed and spun around with his hand on his weapon ready to keep fighting. The priest managed to intervene as Dante inched toward him with much effort. "Wait!" Vegil stopped himself and looked at Arkham. "We should leave. For the moment we have all that we need."

Vergil looked one last time before turning toward the edge of the tower, noticing Dante's noticeable white glow. He took in deep breath as he stomped his feet, feeling an electric feeling jolting from his body. Vergil then turned completely around followed by Arkham and they both hopped over the edge of the tower and were gone from sight.

Raven let down the force field and reappeared before him. As she approached him his white aura began to change as he slowed down to a blood red glow. Raven stopped herself, gasping in amazement as his aura grew stronger than anything she had felt. Then with an outward shine Dante's body transformed into a demonic form. His skin turned red with horns covering his back, his hands and feet transformed into claws. He roared something fierce, echoing throughout the night as he flared his now pointed teeth. Then before long he returned to his normal form and his legs gave way from underneath him. Dante hit the floor with a splash as the blood continued to flow from him.

Raven rushed to his side with a distressed pant and knelt down beside him, turning him onto his back and holding his head in her arms. His handsome face looked rather peaceful as he lied unconscious. This man truly was a demon, and the demonic form he took completely gave away the fact that he was in fact the son of Sparda.

She looked down at his gaping wounds and placed her hand over them, enjoying the comfort of his warm skin against hers. Raven took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and put all of her focus into healing him. "Azurath Metrion Zinthos. Azurath Metrion Zinthos." Her black aura covered Dante's wounds and closed them up instantly. Dante then let out a simple cough and opened his eyes.

He immediately saw the now hoodless Raven who gave him a worried stare as she held up his head. He never knew someone could be so beautiful, even for a demon. He couldn't help but smile at her as she held him, enjoying the electric feeling of immense comfort.

"Wow." he replied looking at his wounds. "Thanks." He then sat up and got to his feet, and by now there seemed to be absolutely nothing wrong with him and he wasn't even tired anymore. The son of Sparda ripped his torn sleeve and threw it to the ground as he picked up Rebellion once more.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked as she stood up. "That looked painful."

"Yeah well, it certainly didn't tickle." He replied nearing the edge of the tower. He then turned and held out his hand, waiting patiently for her. Raven blushed and took his hand; Dante immediately pulled her against his warm, hard body with a smirk as he stared into her eyes once more. "Anywho. We should get going. We can't let those two win now, can we?"

Raven blushed madly by his flirty and ridiculous amount of charm that swayed her with little to no effort. She had a new found respect for this former stranger. Not only was he incredibly strong, but he too was the child of a demon. Even so he didn't have to control his emotions and instead battled demons with a cocky smirk on his face. He was the ultimate example of what Raven wanted to be.

He inspired her so much at that moment, filling her with hope from head to toe. Raven smiled as Dante approached the edge and then she allowed herself to rest her head on his chest. The feeling he gave her was calm, warm, and happy. And she loved every minute of it.

* * *

**Chapter end!  
**

**Okay it should just be one last part to the prologue before we get DMC3's story out of the way. Then after that it's all smooth sailing for the story. **

**Enjoy.**

**;)**


	4. Prologue 4

**Alright! Last but not least the final part to our incredibly long prologue. The DMC3 story will finally come to a close and finally we will learn why it is that Arkham has summoned Raven to the tower. It's pretty much going to be the same as why Lady was summoned, but with a few minor differences. When I wrote this I was absolutely amazed with how it actually fit in with both universes.  
**

**Prologue **

**Part 4**

Raven watched with distress as the giant Leviathan flew overhead. Not moments ago, Dante had been swallowed up by the big monster after throwing her off his back to save her. Now the whale like demon soared overhead as if it had just swallowed a grain of rice. Raven had no idea what Dante was thinking acting so recklessly, but he did so without issue or panic at all.

He had to have done that on purpose for one reason or another, but Raven still needed to help him. Before it could get away she floated upward, her eyes glowing bright white as she soared up to the beast.

"Azurath Metrion Zynthos!" At the uttering of those words Raven flung get hands outward and shot a blast of black energy directly at the Leviathan which managed to cause wore an impact on it.

The dark titan floated downward as the demon suddenly uttered a roar and fell from the sky. Then with a giant thud the ground rumbled beneath him and the giant demon lay motionless on the now shattered concrete. She landed in front of it, waiting for something to happen or for it to at least spit him back out, but the Leviathan lay motionless there as the moments passed by.

As she raised her hand to attack it further she felt a sudden vibrating from inside her cloak. Her titans communicator rumbled in its carrying case inside her cloak, and she knew that the person calling had to be Robin. After all she had been gone since dawn and it was night time already. The other titans were probably worried sick about her. Raven let the communicator go silent without answering it. She couldn't let the titans know where she was without telling them, if they were to come to this tower, who knows what would happen to them. She would tell them later.

As she looked up from her communicator she heard a weird squishing in front of her. The demon's red eye had began bulging outward with much force, as if it were being pushed out from inside. She took a step back as she heard a terrible straining from inside, until finally she heard. "Hyah!" And the red eyeball exploded outward in a mess of red goo. Dante flew from inside and landed on the ground with Rebellion extended in front of him.

"Hm. Good look." She replied sarcastically from the sight of him covered in blood.

Dante lifted is arms and smelled the strong scent of blood he now held. The son of Sparda just gave a simple shrug. "Whatever." He replied turning back to the now dead Leviathan. "That's one pretty princess down. Only two to go." He smirked at her as he spun around.

Raven nodded as they both spun around, but just then a strange mist filled the room with eerie faces in their center. Dante held out his arm and looked over his shoulder with an arrogant smirk as more and more scythe wielding demons appeared.

"I was wondering when you suckers would show up." He replied turning around and flapping the tails of his coat. Raven took a deep breath and readied herself as Dante reached for both of his pistols.

The reaper like demons stepped forth with hostility as they raised their weapons above their head. Then without warning Dante stuck out his weapons and started firing a never ending rain of bullets in multiple directions. Raven floated upward, her eyes glowing red as she uttered her usual phrase and stuck out her arms in a powerful blast of dark energy that blew through several demons at once.

She and Dante were forced back to back after that with the devil hunter crossing his arms and frequently changing directions as his loud weapons fired off. "That's a cute trick." He smirked as she continued to blast demons and telekinetically throw objects, crushing them. "Where'd learn it, Houdini?"

"Close." She replied sarcastically. "Azarath. You?"

Dante scoffed as he crossed his arms over each other, firing a rain of bullets in opposite directions. "Right. Learn. That's a good one." He stopped his bullet storm as the last of the demons on his side disappeared in a mound of sand. Raven was still left with several on his side which were destroyed as soon as Dante spun around. He wrapped an arm around her waist with a teasing smirk as he fired at the remaining demons without even looking.

Raven couldn't help but blush at his graceful flirting, even if it was a little bright for her. This was a good type of bright, the kind that she couldn't help but enjoy. As soon as she felt her face go warm she shook her head and broke away as the final demon fell. The dark titan pulled up her hood and floated away from him with her head hung.

"Please... stop." She pleaded to him as he casually turned to her. "I can't afford to feel anything."

"Heh. So it worked huh." Dante smirked as he looked at his reflection in his pistol. "Yeah, I wouldn't blame you. I'm quite irresistible." He remarked arrogantly.

Raven shook her head and turned around to him with her blank expression regained. "No... You don't understand. I can't feel anything or my father will find me. If I feel anything my emotions will take me over and cause mass destruction." She hung her head glumly and turned around once more. "I guess you know how I feel, don't you?"

Dante scoffed and dashed across the floor and leaned back until he could look up at her face with a persistent smirk. "Nope, can't say I do." He replied standing up. Raven's eyes followed him as he leaned back casually. "Even as a child I had powers. There's demonic blood in me. But I know better than to let any sorry demon tell me what to do." shrugged his shoulders and flashed a devilish grin at her. "Maybe you can learn something from me."

The dark titan merely shook her head in denial and turned back around, floating to the other side of the room. Dante easily followed her. "I can't afford to try. If my emotions get the better of me, even for a second." She let out a heavy depressed sigh. "There will be no stopping me."

Raven gasped as she felt his hand touch the under side of his chin. She looked up, with a flustered blush as Dante pushed her against the wall once more. His eyes not leaving hers as he stared at her fearlessly.

"You don't scare me." He replied, staring at her with utter seriousness. "So you're sensitive to emotions. Big deal. That's pretty hot if you ask me." He replied with a taunting smirk.

Raven's eyes trembled as she stared into his deep blue eyes. His casual, yet beautiful smile never dropped. Nor did he cease to be confident of his own abilities. He truly wasn't afraid of her demonic side, simply because he could relate and took advantage of his heritage as she never did. This strange man was truly unafraid of most things that would have her in a panic instantly. He faced the demons head on just like...

Just like Sparda.

Raven trembled, but not from her emotions. She trembled because she wanted so badly to throw herself against this dashing man, to show him some kind of affection in order to achieve that level of calm and warmth that he gave her on top of the tower. Something told her that this man wouldn't cause danger to her emotions. He had settled her mind without even trying and had Raven craving for the comfort.

Dante pushed himself away from her and backed away. "At any rate, what do you say we crash this party?" he waved her along as he spun around. "We can talk about that date some other time.

Raven hesitated to follow him, but like gravity she was drawn against her will. Her mind told her to stop and turn around, go back to the tower and get the other titans to help her out. But her body and heart told her to follow this man, his strength and warmth would guide her to her goal and keep her safe. This much she was certain of, and she followed him closely.

* * *

Vergil paced around the stone ritual site. A circle of intricate design made specifically for this most difficult of Tasks. At its center sat a pool of blood that Vergil generously shed for this task. The engravings around the blue clad man glowed a bright blue as he paced back and forth in frustration.

"Why isn't this working?!" He clenched his teeth, gripping Yamato tightly in his hand. "Is there something missing? Must more blood be shed?" He shouted furiously down at the pool of blood.

There was definitely something wrong with the ritual.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." Spouted a cocky remark from behind him. Vergil immediately shot around, gasping at the sight of his red clad brother. Dante grinned through his teeth as he paced around Vergil along with someone new. A girl dressed darkly in a deep purple cloak with her hood drawn up, but he knew not who she was. So he simply glanced over to his brother, gripping the white hilt of his katana.

"Dante." He took a step, ready to draw at any moment.

The red brother simply observed the area with a wide smirk. "So my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the Demon World." He nodded in observation as he kept circling around Vergil. "Hehe." He looked up at the ceiling, rolling his eyes. "Good plan, pop."

"Just the opposite actually..." Vergil now sidestepped readily as Dante tauntingly kept his guard down. "Originally it was the key to the Demon World, but it was given to the humans as a gift."

Raven watched in anticipation with all of her focus on Vergil alone. This man, like Dante was impossibly fast as well as unpredictable. Dante simply turned around with a casual shrug. "It doesn't matter to me one way or the other." He spun around, flashing a hostile grin at his brother. "More importantly, I've come all this way." He turned completely around and reached for the hilt of his skeletal sword on his back. With a light ring he lifted his weapon up and pointed its tip right at Vergil, daringly. "I'm sure you have time for one more game, right?"

Vergil ripped Yamato out of its scabbard half way with a loud ring, but then he stuck it back in its case. "Why not? After all we share the same blood." He strapped his katana to his belt and twirled his arms around, as they began to glow a bright white. "I'll just use some of yours to undo daddy's little spell."

Raven looked right at him in confusion. "If the spell was cast by Sparda, then what does this have to do with Trigon?"

Vergil glanced over at her indifferently then shook his head. "Nothing."

Then with a bright shine Vergil's hands suddenly became covered by a set of armored gauntlets that he held up with an equally confident smirk. Dante looked at his reflection in Rebellion's blade. "So you want a piece of me, literally. Okay, bro." He twirled his sword around again and readied it in front of him. "Come and get it, if you can!"

Both brothers were the first to clash, catching Raven off guard at first with a flurry of lightning fast clashes. Dante and Vergil spun around each other, clashing blade against blade, but Dante was the first to retreat backward only to come dashing forward with a powerful lunge that slipped through Vergil's defense and cut him slightly. Dante lifted Rebellion and delivered a hammering strike down on him, only for it to be knocked away by Yamato and have the katana slice Dante's chest terribly. This had little effect, despite the wide gash and Dante kept fighting.

Raven looked down and watched as their blood flowed from their wounds to the crevices of the ritual sight, but the behavior of the red liquid was rather strange. It was at this point that Raven knew what was going on and jumped in to help.

The brothers spun around each other with a clash of sparked steel then pushed the other away and came forward with persistent slashes that connected both swords with intense sparks of grinding metal that rattled in Raven's ear. She then proceeded to float upward, uttering her spell and picking up a large stone from the side lines.

"Azurath Metrion Zynthos!" She then flung her arms outward and launched the stone right at the brothers.

Dante swiftly twirled out of the way while Vergil lifted his weapon and slashed the stone into four perfect cuts. The dark titan floated in the air; her eyes glowing a bright white as her black energy clouded her hands. Dante rested Rebellion on his shoulder and smirked at Raven from her failed attempt.

"Sorry, but this is no place for a little girl." He twirled Rebellion in frustration and readied to attack again. His bitterness getting the better of him as he turned her away, but mostly for her own protection. "So beat it."

"This is my fight too." She argued, feeling quite touched for his concern. She then rushed forward toward the brothers as they ran to the other side of the room.

The dark girl picked up a nearby rock as the brothers clashed swords once more until they came to another stand still. As they lifted their weapons Raven lifted he stone and sent it flying at Vergil once more. However, the blue brother knocked the stone back into Raven, knocking her onto her back on the floor. The katana wielder then jumped upward with a flip slashing Yamato down towards her. Dante however, took the blow with Rebellion and deflected it as Vergil landed once more.

He then turned and slashed down ward at the dark girl, only for Dante to block the attack with his sword from beside her. Rebellion twisted Yamato away from Raven as the brothers came to yet another stand still.

"You can't handle what you're doing." Raven shot to her feet in frustration.

"Is that what you think?" Vergil replied, glancing over at the hooded girl. "Foolish girl.

Dante came sprinting forward, clashing his heavy blow against Vergil's. Both brothers spun around as their slashes were thrown off balance by the other. After two more clashes they spun around once more, with Dante getting the quicker attack and slashing Vergil's chest in a cloud of red mist. As the blue brother stumbled back he slashed Dante's bare chest in a similar cloud, and both brothers were left on their knees in exhaustion. Yet they still glared at each other with fury as they both tried their best to get back up, panting viciously.

Just as Raven took a step to help she heard an echoing clapping from behind her. She looked up only to see Jester of all people in his purple suit clapping happily from the brothers' clash. "Bravo, Bravo!" he skipped toward them and stopped in the middle of the ritual site. "I never dreamed that things would go so smoothly!" he clapped on both sides of his head as the two brothers stared at him from opposite sides. "Well done everyone. Well done!"

Dante rolled his eyes as he stood up. "You!"

Raven spun around, levitating a rock above her head, but Jester simply dashed around her, pushing the projectile down. He licked his lips tauntingly with a twisted smile at the dark titan. "Don't be a bad girl, Raven." he then grabbed her wrist and threw her back toward the middle of the circle. "Or you can expect a spanking from daddy when he arrives!" He then started dancing around with insane laughter that reminded Raven of most of the villains she fought in the Titans. "Trigon's gonna spank your butt, spank you on the bu-"

"Insane buffoon." Jester's head cocked toward Vergil who pointed Yamato's tip at the head of the twisted clown. "I don't know where you came from, but you don't belong here." He twirled Yamato behind him and charged forward. "Now leave!" As Vergil lifted Yamato over his head and swung back down, Jester's hands came up and caught the sharp weapon between his hands. The weapon's owner was stunned.

"Zowie, that was close!" Jester taunted and looked past the sword. "But you've taken quite a trouncing today, haven't you, Vergil?" His pale hands trailed up the edge of the blade and flicked the sharp tip. "You could have chopped me into confetti by now if you were in tip-top condition." His light purple eyes glared with a teasing smile.

"Damn you!" Vergil strained with frustration.

"You have lost." he replied, his voice getting vastly deeper as he jerked Yamato backwards, throwing Vergil several feet back. He slid out of the circle and looked back toward the Jester. However, once he looked once more the Jester was gone and all that was left in his place was the bald priest, Arkham. "Because you underestimated humans."

His voice was now deep as ever. Raven stared up in distress at the sight of the familiar man that previously delivered the warning. "What's going on?"

Arkham's head steadily turned back around at Raven. "Dark girl, cursed girl. Yet pure and innocent inside... Just like your mother."

"Shut up!" Raven flared her teeth, levitating another projectile.

However, as soon as she did a strong hand gripped her hair and pulled her head back painfully. She opened her eyes from the searing pain and saw Jester flashing an ever twisted smile at her. "It's time for your spanking, my dear." He replied straining as he lifted her head up then sent it crashing against the stone floor painfully causing Raven's head to spun instantly. He then lifted his head and stared back at Vergil. "You want to know why the spell didn't break, hmm Vergil?" His voice was taunting as ever as Vergil struggled to stand back up. Jester paced around, teasing Vergil with a smile. "You have the two amulets and Sparda's blood. You had everything you needed to unleash the evil!"

Dante struggled to his feet, rolling his eyes in irritation. "I told you before." He pointed his silver pistol at the Jester. "I don't like anybody who has a bigger mouth than mine." Jester replied with a sarcastically exaggerated gasp. Dante then pulled out his second pistol and crossed them letting out a rain of thunderous fire at the Jester demon.

His efforts were wasted of course as Jester dashed around, avoiding the shots with impossible speed. "You are wounded and weak." He dashed up the wall and was upside down on the ceiling as he continued to avoid the shots. "Even I can do..." He then dropped down, feet first on top of Dante. He landed with one foot on Dante's stomach and the other on his face. Jester threw up his arms with insane laughter. "...This to you!" He laughed again maniacally.

Suddenly Jester disappeared yet again and transformed back into Arkham and approached the immobile Raven yet again as she picked her head up painfully. "Two amulets, a set of Sparda's blood. Now I need one more key." He knelt down in front of Raven, staring ominously down at her. "He sacrificed two things to suppress the tremendous force of this tower: His own devil's blood and the blood of a certain woman." Suddenly Arkham trailed his finger along the back of Raven's leg then with great force he jammed it right through her skin, causing blood to spill out instantly. "I needed you, in whose body flows the same blood as Arella." Raven grunted in pain, unable to move from the strength of the other man. "His spell cannot be undone without your blood!"

Now he was Jester again, flaring his yellow teeth at Raven. "It was quite a ride, you know." He suddenly tore his fingers out of her leg with a searing pain, causing her to shriek. Jester then danced around madly as he spun around the circle. "If you had died before getting here, our little plan would have gone to waste!" he then turned his head to the two sons of Sparda with a wide grin. "Therefore, my job was to make you battle each other in order to weaken you!" Raven clenched her fist as she began to lift herself back up. "But at the same time, I had to guide you here and make sure that you were kept alive." Dante struggled to get back up, baring his teeth at the insufferable trickster. "I even went so far as to dress like a complete idiot!" he gestured to his outfit and began laughing maniacally as Vergil held Yamato underneath himself to try and get back up. He then turned back to the dark girl on the floor. "It's time for bed, Raven. You can visit your dear mother." He then arched his back, laughing insanely as Raven flared her teeth in anger.

At that moment Raven's eyes flashed red in anger and she shot to her feet, throwing her hands outward. A black mass of energy coiled around the purple suited Jester as she immobilized him.

"Woah."

"Try me." She replied angrily.

The sound of metal against metal sounded then suddenly she could see Vergil, then Dante resting their swords on the neck of the Jester. He grinned at the two sons of Sparda without any hint of defeat. "It's time for the clown to bow out, Arkham." Vergil bellowed.

Dante rolled his eyes in annoyance at the Jester. "Dude, the show's over!" He nodded.

Jester then transformed back into his priest form of Arkham and stood completely still. "Impressive. I expected nothing less from the Devil's descendants. But aren't you forgetting something, Vergil? The spell is broken." The face of the three people around him hardened as he spoke those words. Then from the middle of the ritual circle the middle pool of blood began to rumble upward in a miniature tower. "What do you think will happen next? Let's welcome, chaos!"

Suddenly the entire room began to shake. The ceiling above them began to clear away into a hole of complete darkness, while the crevices of the ritual site began to glow a bright red and fill the room. Then before they knew it the entire circle of the ritual area began to lift upward toward the hole in the ceiling in a twisting motion that threw the three people off guard.

Dante and Vergil both slashed downward at Arkham, but he was already gone and their swords clashed together against a telekinetic fist created by Raven. They looked down and Arkham had ducked down, spinning in a circle and swinging his leg around, knocking all three of them onto their backs. The priest then stood up and started walking away. As the three of them fell to the ground, Dante and Vergil kicked off each other, knocking Raven with them as they fell from the twisting tower.

"Just sit and wait." Arkham held up his arms in victory. "I shall take over the power of Sparda!"

The ground beneath Vergil broke away and he suddenly fell into the hole as Dante and Raven stood up and watched the drilling tower continue to rise upward. The dark girl backed way as Arkham bellowed out in laughter, then suddenly the ground beneath her broke away as well and she fell downward. As soon as she did, her falling seized and she looked up only to see Dante holding her by the hand with a smirk. "You should have left when I told you." He replied pulling her up toward him, but when he did so the ground beneath them broke away as well and they fell into the new forming pit.

Raven stopped her fall and caught Dante in her arms as they hit the bottom of the dark cavern, floating gently down toward the cave floor. Dante gave a dashing smile causing her to blush a bit and set him down.

"Gee." Dante dusted off his coat. "Thanks. You sure know how to treat someone like a princess."

Raven shook her head with a sigh and turned around. "So it wasn't my father he was after... it was yours. My father was merely a fluke to lure me here." She let out a depressed sigh and shook her head.

"I guess so." he shrugged, twirling around her. "But that must mean our parent met each other some time ago." He then scoffed, spinning around and already on his way through the dark cavern. "Isn't that nice?"

"Where are you going?" Raven replied as Dante was already wandering aimlessly into the damp cave.

He waved at her without turning around. "There's only one way out of this. Forward. Maybe we can catch that bastard on his way down here."

Raven continued to follow him trough the damp and muggy cave, taking note of the old lamps lit with blue fire on the wall. The doors that were the exact same as in the tower. Was this cold, earie cavern the demon world?

* * *

Finally after wandering through the cavern for what felt like hours they came to the biggest door yet. Dante grinned in satisfaction, taking note that it looked like an _important door_. He glanced back at Raven, winking at her with a wide smirk.

"Lets finish this."

He immediately opened the door and stepped through into the next area. This place was even more broken down than before, with water trickling violently down from the walls and covering the floor with a strong looking current. Raven glanced around at the broken walls and rock ceiling. Now there was no evidence of the tower left. This was a full out cavern.

Dante looked ahead and saw a dark figure. Spots of gold flashed from spots on his body, must most strongly from his eyes. His head was covered in horns, but the biggest set jetted outward from the sides of his head and curled around to the front of him. Suddenly as he stepped into the open he heard a fluttering behind him and he immediately looked back and pulled Rebellion up to block the attack. Raven jumped back aggressively as the strange demon stood there with a mysterious sword in his right hand that he seemed to be drawing power from. Since this demon was clouded in a golden aura that shined brightly around him.

Dante kicked him back and spun around readily as the demon floated down by his wings. He held his arms outward, for Dante to behold the all too eerily familiar image. "Welcome." His voice was a low, demonic growl. "What do you think after looking at your father's image?"

Dante stood upright with a mocking grin. "It's like staring into a backed up toilet." He then stuck out his sword and pointed it right at the demon. "Why do you always stick your nose into other families' business? Come on dude. Don't you have any hobbies?"

The demon chuckled lowly from the small pit in the center of the room as Raven focused intensely on the new foe. Both sword wielders chuckled at each other, even with Dante joining in as they mocked each other. The demon then arched his back, intensifying his aura. "You can still talk big after seeing _this_?!" Suddenly he held out his arms and stretched his wings outward with a low growl as his body began to grow and morph before them. "I feel the devil's power overflowing my body!" His body began to glow with a blue energy that flowed like a river as the demon's body began to morph into nothing but a giant blob of pure demonic energy. "The power of Sparda!" A long tentacle sprouted from the demon's body threateningly, and immediately Raven shot up into the air; her eyes glowing white as she did so.

"Dude. My father wasn't so hideous." Dante shook his head as he stared up at the blob. Suddenly he lifted Rebellion and looked at his reflection in its shine, with a smirk. "Can't you tell by looking at me?" He grinned again then lowered his weapon, looking up at the demon. "Anyway, that shape suits you better. Lets begin the main even." He flashed his sword back with a light hum of metal.

"No use!" The blob growled down at him as Raven soared around to Dante's side. "Regardless of how strong you are, you're nothing but a half-breed. And Raven." The dark girl glared up at him. "Your father couldn't even defeat Sparda. What hope do you have? You cannot defeat a pure demon, the real Sparda!" A giant tentacle flew his way causing Dante to brace for impact and attack.

But as soon as it was close enough a cross shape of silver shine stood in its way and the appendage was severed clean through and dropped to the wet floor. The blob growled in frustration. "What's this?!" Dante and Raven both looked up to the top of a stone slab above the demon blob. There stood Vergil with Yamato gleaming in the light at he picked up his head. "Damn you!"

Vergil stood up, flailing Yamato around into its scabbard as he stared down at the hideous abomination. "I've come to retrieve my power. You can't handle it." Suddenly he lunged downward and soared from the stone slab with a flip, and landed in front of Dante. He immediately drew Yamato and pointed it at his red brother without looking.

"Look at you..." Dante chuckled, while rolling his eyes. "Making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight." he taunted stepping toward the weapon.

"Well..." Vergil spun around as Raven landed at Dante's side. He pointed Yamato up at the demonic blob, unimpressed. "You don't possibly believe that _he_ deserves to be our main event now do you?"

Dante rested Rebellion on his shoulder. "Now that you mention it. You're right." He then glanced back at Raven with a wink and a dashing smile. "Sit tight, cutie. We'll handle this punk."

He and Vergil then turned toward the demonic blob and began to approach it with utter confidence and a suffocating presence from their combined power. "Do you feel you can defeat me? Defeat the power of your father, the great Sparda?!"

Vergil stuck out his hand and pointed Yamato at the blob. "You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda."

Dante pointed Rebellion at the demon with a challenging smirk. "You're wasting your time, buddy." The brothers suddenly stopped without a hint of fear from the giant demon in front of him. The sheer force of his aura was enough to reduce Raven to trembles from the suffocating and intense chill. "I think he needs to learn the hard way!"

Vergil looked to Dante then out of no where he tapped Yamato underneath Rebellion and both brothers crossed paths charging dead at Arkham from opposite angles; their swords trailing behind them as they cried out ferociously. Raven watched in awe as Dante and Vergil twirled their swords and dashed forwards, stabbing through the blob's outer layer. However, once they did so the goo like mass of demonic energy caught the weapons inside of itself and knocked the brothers backwards without their weapons.

They both landed swiftly and eyed their weapons. Suddenly Dante jumped up, spinning into a back kick that sent Rebellion the rest of the way through the demon. Vergil lunged backward and then sent his palm straight forward, sending Yamato through the blob, and crossing past Rebellion. The weapons clashed against each other inside the blob and came out the other side. Dante caught Yamato in his hand and spun around with a downward slash. Vergil caught the much heavier sword, but didn't lose his speed and spun around with a slash of his own. He twirled Rebellion around, slashing the demon three more times before finishing with a downward slash.

Dante flailed Yamato around with multiple strikes, before spinning around and turning Yamato reversed in his hand. The blob roared in agonizing pain as the hits too their toll on his hideous mass. The brothers then lunged down and sprung toward the demon, crossing past each other and passing the blob with a single swift slash.

"No!" The blob growled with agony. "You cannot!" Its tentacles flailed around in a desperate attempt at defense.

Dante immediately reached behind him and crossed Ebony and Ivory to shoot at him, but the blob smacked the silver pistol out of his hand. Vergil caught the pistol without missing a beat and aimed right at the blob. "I'll try it your way for once."

Dante smirked at his brother. "Remember what we used to say?" He and Vergil gave one another a knowing smirk then suddenly the brothers stepped to the side, back to back with their arms crossed and the barrels right on top of one another.

"Don't do it!" The blob begged.

Raven gasped at the elegant and epic sight she saw before her. Both brothers, clashed so naturally, but together they were second to none. Nothing could even come close to the melody of their movements together.

Dante and Vergil glared determined at the blob and right when the demon was about to let out a roar of fury, they suddenly bellowed. "**Jackpot!**" At that one word both of the brothers fired a single shot. Red and Blue flame trailed behind the most powerful of shots as the two bullets proceeded to swirl around each other, gaining speed as well as force.

Then finally the shots met as one and hit the blob in a flash of white light that blinded Raven. An incredibly loud explosion filled her ear drum as she ducked her head. That was absolutely breathtaking to watch and as soon as she looked back the blob was severely damaged in defeat.

"I have the true power of Sparda...!" It bellowed through the cavern.

Vergil cocked his head. "Not very classy for someone's dying words." he replied coldly as he tossed the pistol back to Dante and turned around. As soon as the blob cleared away with a shine all that could be seen in its place was the same sword as before and the two amulets which circled around the sword in a constant, but ominous dance until finally all three of them dropped out of the air and into the pit in the center of the room.

Both brother looked at each other then broke out into a run as the objects fell into he dark dreary pit. Raven gasped in a panic and ran in after Dante without thinking. As they fell both brother caught their respected amulets. Then once they did so they looked down and saw that they had descended into an all new area with a giant red orb over the cliff they had just arrived at. Below they sat an ever flowing and violent river that flowed over the edge into the darkness that was the demon world.

The sword of Sparda landed in the ground, standing upright as both brothers landed on opposite sides of it. Raven floated gently down until she landed in the water. "Wait! Stop!"

They didn't listen to her and immediately shot up, both of them reaching desperately for their father's sword that stood in between them. Vergil was the one to receive it and as soon as the big sword lay in his hands he jumped back in victory. Dante stood back with his amulet dangling from his wrist which Vergil immediately pointed to with a commanding voice.

"Give that to me." he pointed.

Dante looked at the amulet and flipped it into his palm with a cocky smirk. "No way. You've got your own."

Vergil flipped the sword into both hands and pointed its tip at Dante threateningly. "Well I want yours too."

The brothers circled each other in yet another face off as Raven stood before them. "Both of you-"

"This is a family matter." Dante interrupted then turned back to Vergil holding his hands out, as he shook his head. "What are you gonna do with all that power, huh? No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father."

Vergil flared his teeth and rushed forward with anger. "You're wasting time!" He shouted as he lifted the giant sword over his head as Dante stood defenseless. Raven gasped, but suddenly a huge splashed shot up around them and both Rebellion and the sword of Sparda clashed with each other with equal power. Vergil and Dante stopped the other's blade with their bare hand as blood trickled down violently.

Their weapons shook from the opposing force as Vergil and Dante pulled the other's sword away until they came to a stand still. Dante looked straight at Vergil. "_We_ are the sons of Sparda. Within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly, his soul!" Dante suddenly jerked his arms outward and pushed himself and Vergil backwards. Dante panted with frustration. "And now. His soul is saying it wants to stop you!" He pointed at his brother.

Vergil was merely amused from Dante's words and he simply laughed. "Ahahahaha! Unfortunately our souls are at odds, brother." He lifted his hand in front of his face with determination. "I need more power." He closed his fist and looked past at Dante.

The red brother simply smirked and cocked his head. "And we're supposed to be twins."

"Twins..." Vergil lifted his sword up and held it with both hands. "Right..."

The two brothers charged right at each other. Dante immediately flipped over Vergil's head, flinging Rebellion outward and slashing his brother's back. The blue brother immediately spun around in frustration with a wild slash. His brother immediately ducked the attack and spun around with multiple slashes to Vergil's stomach then he flipped over him once more with his back turned to the cliff.

Vergil was rendered weak and exhausted as he fell to his knees in defeat. "Am I... being defeated?"

Dante simply smirked at his brother as he stood upright and Vergil tried his best to get back up. "What's wrong? Is that all you got? Come on." He cocked his head and spun around. "Get up, you can do better than that."

Vergil bared his teeth as he strained to get up with a painful roar. Then suddenly the cavern around them started rumbling violently. "The portal to the human world is closing, Dante... Because the amulets have been separated."

Dante bobbed his head. "Lets finish this, Vergil. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you."

Vergil nodded and lifted the sword of Sparda then he flung it behind himself and broke out into a run. Dante charged in toward him as both brothers ran viscously at each other, their swords trailing along the ground. Raven's eyes widened in amazement from the powerful atmosphere from this final showdown as both brothers charged at each other with bitter roars.

Then just as they crossed paths Dante skipped a step and ducked low as the sword of Sparda passed over his head. In one motion he slashed Rebellion outward, cutting Vergil's chest in one final slash. The blue brother's blood was then flung outward in a crescent of red mist as both men suddenly stopped in their tracks. Vergil trembled as the pain rushed through his body and stumbled forward, dropping both the sword and his amulet at his feet.

He strained as he leaned forward, retrieving the amulet in desperation. He then stumbled as he stood up, backing away toward the edge with the amulet clutched to his chest. "No one can have this, Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda!" Dante suddenly dashed forward to stop him, but Yamato pointed right into his face forcing Dante to stop. "Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world!" His eyes then traveled to the dark girl who stood by watching them. "You. Make sure my brother gets out." His eyes returned to Dante. "I'm staying, this place was our father's home."

As he spoke those final words Vergil fell backwards over the abyss that was below him. Dante immediately stuck out his hand in a desperate attempt to catch him, but Vergil sliced his hand and continued to fall further into the demon world. Dante stared down at his open wound and closed his fist tightly in anger.

Suddenly he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked back and saw Raven staring at him with a distressed look on her face. She gave him a nod and spun him around, grabbing his other hand and pulling him with her towards the portal. She could sense the pain he felt as she guided him away from the pit, as well as extreme care for him as his face hardened. Then before they knew it, they had both reached the portal and escaped.

* * *

**Kabam! And we are done with our lovely little prologue. The next chapter will be the actual chapter one as Dante deals with the aftermath of these events.  
**

**I'm sure you all agree what the most epic moment in gaming is...**

**Jackpot! **

**Yes! Just yes! One hundred percent yes!**

**Enjoy the next chapter my lovely readers. **

**;)**


	5. Aftermath

**Now for our first official chapter that starts the actual plot to the story. Now that the prologue is over we can finally see how Dante will do in the Teen Titans and how Raven's emotions affect their natural bond. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry or Teen Titans.**

_**"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead." -Breaking Benjamin. Dance With the Devil.  
**_

**Chapter 1**

**Aftermath  
**

* * *

Raven returned to the Titans tower the next morning, completely exhausted as day break lit up the open space. The dark titan hung her head in a distressed sigh as she entered through the elevator. This was absolutely insane. The quest she had just been a part of was so much worse than anything the Titans had ever done all together.

No matter how much she fought, pushed, and struggled with her mind she just couldn't get the image of the beauty of a man that was Dante, a son of Sparda who was not _the_ son of Sparda. As soon as she left the elevator she took one step then shut her eyes tightly, tugging on her hair as she tried once more to force it out. What her mind wanted was much stronger than her will alone.

Her mind was telling her to go to Dante, to visit his rubble of a shop and invite him to stay at Titans Tower. Her common sense knew that was a bad idea; not because Dante was a dangerous man. On the contrary, he seemed like it, but his sense of justice was unparalleled. He shared her immense hatred for demons, but even more so than that, Dante was a half demon as well; yet he welcomed his power with open arms in order to do good.

He had even gone as far as to kill his brother to keep people safe. The man was so brave and so admirable, especially to Raven who like him was a half demon. Dante inspired her to face her fears. Inspired her to take control of herself and her own free will. This was exactly what she needed, but she knew all too well that Trigon was too strong to push out. She had already tried multiple times in the past, even in her dreams, but to no avail. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't reach the greatness that Dante had. All she could do was bury her fears inside.

His cocky smirk ran through her mind again, as did his long white angelic hair. A beauty of a man with rock hard abs and a chiseled jaw line. This man was perhaps the first person who Raven truly liked.

No!

She couldn't let herself feel anything. She had to bury her feelings inside to keep herself safe, but it was already too late. She had come to revere that man like none other before him. Not Robin, nor Cyborg, or even Beastboy could match the sheer strength and grace that Dante had. The more Raven thought it over, the more dangerous it got. She noticed objects begin to float around as she entered the living room. Her feelings were starting to get the better of her, which only made it more evident that deep down, past her denial, she really liked him.

She shut her eyes tightly, mumbling her usual spell phrase over and over to calm herself down. Then suddenly as she did so her footsteps along with her distressed grunt of annoyance as she flopped backwards onto the couch. Her voice filled the halls which perked the attention of the rest of the titans who immediately rushed out of their bedrooms and into the living room in an extreme rush.

Robin and Beastboy were the first inside, followed by Cyborg and Starfire who were still yawning from their sleep. "Raven." Robin replied in relief as he rushed over to the couch. "You're back." He stated causing her to groan and rub her temples in exhaustion.

"Where have you been?" Beastboy asked rather worriedly.

Raven groaned again as Starfire shook her head, flipping her hair back into its perfect straightness. "Have you been out for the night on the town?" She blinked with her big child like eyes of emerald.

The dark titan let out another groan and pulled the couch cushion over her face. "Not now." She groaned as she picked herself up. "I'm tired. I'll tell you in the morning."

"It is morning." Robin replied persistently, pulling out his communicator. "I tried contacting you. There was a disturbance, some strange tower appeared in the middle of the city, but we couldn't find you."

"Did you go?" She spun around quickly with a flash of worry.

"We tried." Cyborg folded his metallic arms with a pouty look. "But when we did we were a bit preoccupied by some freaky looking creatures."

"Where did you go?" Robin persisted as Raven let out another groan at the reminder of Dante. She rubbed her temples and spun around. "Can we please stop talking about that. I need time to clear my head."

Beastboy looked a bit disappointed by her refusal to talk. "But-"

"I'm going to bed." She argued as she floated upward and began levitating down the hall. "No disturbances."

Robin looked very worried, but he respected her privacy and nodded to the other titans. They would get their answer after she had rested. The boy wonder saw that she was exhausted; that worried him even more, but she needed her rest above all else. Whatever happened with that tower which was now completely gone; Raven knew something about it.

* * *

Dante snored as he rested his head on the cafe table. After all he had been through, what he needed most of all was a good sleep. A need that couldn't be satisfied since his shop and therefore his home had been destroyed before the events. Paying for the repairs was no problem since he still had quite a bit of money after his previous missions, but now that he had paid right away he was forced to wait until the repairs were finished.

The final scene between himself and Raven still sat clear in his head. The dark girl pretty much had to drag him out of the demon world because he was so upset about Vergil. When they got back he actually let out a tear as he turned his back, which gave Raven a cause for concern.

_"A tear?" _Raven asked as he turned his back.

Dante simply wiped his eye on his sleeve and shook his head with stern denial. "_Devils never cry._"

Raven gave a nod from the remark. She knew all too well what he was talking about and understood him perfectly. She was actually envious of his relationship with his brother. She longed for a strong relationship like that even a rivalry would have been better than the relationship she had with Trigon. "_I suppose even a devil may cry when they've lost a loved one." _She looked over his shoulder as he regained his casual composure. _"Are you gonna be okay?"_

_"I'll manage." _He replied already walking away. He then looked over his shoulder with his same casual smirk and gave her a flirtatious wink. _"Take care,_ _babe." _He then flicked his wrist and flung a small card at her. It landed in her hand and she looked at it, there was no business name, just his own and his phone number.

There was a rather loud knock on the table which forced Dante out of his memory. He jolted awake and sat up like a flash, his sight still slightly blurry from his deep slumber. He immediately looked up and saw the waitress standing over him with a smile as she set down what he ordered.

"One strawberry sundae." She replied cheekily as Dante rubbed his eyes.

The white haired man shook his head and rubbed his eyes, staring down at the colorful white dessert in front of him. At the sight he grinned in satisfaction and stretched his back. "Thanks, sugar."

She beamed down at him as he immediately picked up his spoon with a tired haze. The woman watched as the sleep deprivation was starting to get to him. "You don't look so good. Are you alright?"

Dante took a small bite of the sweet, delicious dessert and gave a simple nod. "Just a bit tired. I've had a rough night."

"I bet." She replied worriedly. "You know you should probably get home and gets some rest."

The devil hunter sat back, throwing an arm across the back of the booth. "I wish I could, but for now I'm just a hobo."

She chuckled at his cynical humor and rolled away. "Just be careful, alright."

Dante's eyes were ever heavy as he dug into his meal, still imagining the curvy pale girl he was venturing with. She was quite impressive in combat and her magic was unlike anything he had ever seen. He had to admit that girl was good, and she didn't ruin it by being a completely snooty either. She was quiet and laid back, just like he was. However, he knew there was something even more to her than that.

That moment when she told him she couldn't feel feelings, was quite baffling. Kind of sad actually. That poor girl was completely tormented by her demon heritage and didn't know how to fight it as he did. Perhaps he should have hung out with her for longer than he actually did. He could have easily fixed her little problem the good old fashion way, by hunting down and destroying her father.

Though he had to agree with her worry when he really thought about it. If she said this Trigon guy was dangerous, Dante couldn't ignore that warning. For her to have said that the human race would be in danger of him was quite an attractive challenge for Dante. Perhaps some day he would be allowed to meet that big bad demon and take him down a couple notches.

As he finished his strawberry sundae he threw the spoon back into the glass container with a loud clang and threw down a dollar as he stood up. He reached for his guitar case which actually contained Rebellion and threw it over his shoulder, winking to the waitress as he passed the bar.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes with a long drawing yawn as she woke up. She didn't know what time it was, but due to her constant use of her curtains making her entire room dark, she had no issue being woken up by the light. She woke up when her body was ready.

She groaned as she looked up at her ceiling then tilted her head to look at the clock. It was already three o'clock in the afternoon. When she got home it wasn't even seven yet, so she knew she had gotten a good long sleep. She groaned to herself, sitting up in her bed with a comfortable stretch then pulled off her covers to leave her room.

As her door hissed open, she looked into the living room and she could already see Beastboy in the kitchen in dog form as Cyborg cooked on the stove top. At the sound of Raven's door opening his ears perked up and he looked back at the dark titan who was already stepping into the room. The green dog then came running toward her, his tongue flapping with drool as he sprinted at her.

"Raven!" he said excitedly.

Suddenly a giant fist of black energy appeared in front of her as she stared down at the green titan with an apathetic stare. "Don't even think about it."

The dog whimpered and transformed back into his human form. Beastboy folded his arms with a pouty look. "Fine." He walked back into the living room as Robin looked over his shoulder.

The dark titan saw his expecting stare and immediately floated around the couch, sitting down next to him with a sigh as the white haired man of beauty returned to her head. The boy wonder raised an eyebrow from underneath his mask as she glanced over at him. "You still wanna know where I was?" She asked blankly.

"Yeah." Robin replied with a caring smile. "We were really worried about you, Raven."

"Thank you, Robin, but I was safe." She replied indifferently. "I think." She let out a sigh of depression and hung her head. All she felt was cold once more, depressed as ever as she was forced to return to her dark void of a life. She had friends, but she was on constant alert making sure to not feel anything and in turn it made the feelings that slip out that much more powerful. In fact the feeling she had right now was something quite familiar. It was the hurt of loneliness. She didn't want to admit it, but she already missed Dante.

"So what happened to you?" Robin replied with a curious stare.

"Remember that story I told you guys?" She looked up at him. "The one from my childhood?"

The Boy wonder let out a nod. "Yeah, I remember. The bed time story about the demon."

"Sparda." She nodded and tilted her head back with a sigh of depression and angst. Dante returned to her mind, his graceful movements ever flowing like the river in the demon world. "The legend of Sparda." She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling with bitter pain in her chest. "When I was young the monks of Azurath always told me stories about it." She then began to run the story through her head once more. "Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his, sword he shut the door to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from the human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side." She cocked her head, staring at Robin with a confused and nostalgic stare. "I always loved that story, because it gave me hope. It helped me see that if I wanted to, I too could shape my own destiny. Just like Sparda. I used to think it was just a child's fairy tale that the monks made up to give me hope."

"What is it?" He replied with his curiosity rising.

"I discovered that the so-called legend wasn't a myth at all." She replied sitting up and shaking her head with utter confusion. "Sparda existed." She added causing the boy wonder to gasp with surprise.

"How do you know?" He replied curiously as the others gathered around her with even more curiosity.

Raven looked at them as they smiled eagerly, excited for another story. Raven was a great story teller, and whenever she shared a story was quite entertaining for the titans. The dark girl let out a sigh as Dante's graceful movements rushed through her head once more. She could still see the two brothers dancing around each other, clashing their shiny weapons against one another in the moon light of the roof. "I met the sons of Sparda... Both of them." She replied causing the other titans to gasp in shock.

"Truly?" Starfire asked with a child like curiosity. "You are not using the sarcasm?"

Raven simply shook her head as her apathetic look began to slowly and steadily deteriorate as the battle between the brothers danced around in her head. "Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins, the two battled fiercely like arch enemies."

"Dang!" Cyborg laughed aloud in entertainment.

"Wait, if they were brothers then why were they fighting?" Robin replied, his morals getting the better of him. Raven sighed knowing that Robin didn't fully understand the behavior of the demonic.

Even so she continued on, remembering the swift slashes of the two opposite warriors. Her confusion and awe began to show a lot stronger now. "It seemed as if they derived some sort of twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting." She let out a noticeable gasp that slipped out from her own control as the scene finally ended as Vergil drove his katana through Dante's chest.

"What is it?" Starfire gave a worried gasp.

Raven looked around at her team mates' worried stared then she simply brushed her shoulder length hair out of her face, regaining her composure. "But in the end... only one was left standing."

All of the titans were completely sucked into the suspenseful tale, but Robin still wasn't satisfied with her answer. "I don't understand. How could someone kill their own brother?"

Raven gave him a blank stare and shook her head. "You don't get it, Robin. Some things in this world _can_ be cause for family violence. Such as a loved one trying to destroy the world. The victor was forced to kill his brother in order to save the city, believe it or not. Possibly even the world."She hung her head, biting her lip from the guilty pleasure.

"What were their names?" Starfire clapped her hands excitedly.

Raven shut her eyes tightly. She could actually feel her lips trembling from the near mention of the names. Just saying his name felt like ecstasy. "Dante and Vergil." She replied with her voice becoming noticeably shaky as her face began to turn red.

"What kind of a name is that?" Beastboy snickered at the names.

Raven shot him a cold gaze. "What kind of a name is Beastboy? Or Garfield for that matter?"

The green teen scowled at her in embarrassment. Robin merely chuckled from Raven's casual teasing of Beastboy. "So that tower." He implied. "Did that have something to do with it?"

She gave a slight nod at him. "That was the portal to the demon world, but thanks to Dante it's closed off again."

"Heh, maybe we should treat him to pizza to thank him." Cyborg smirked with sarcasm.

Starfire beamed happily at the idea. "Oh that is a wondrous idea!" She clapped then got closer to Raven, her big eyes beaming in a plea.

Raven suddenly thought about it. Did she want Dante around her? Her feelings had been off the rails for the past day, and none of it happened before she met Dante. It could only be her fault and she needed to keep him away. "No." She peered in irritation.

"Aw, come on Rae." Beastboy joined in along with Cyborg as the three of them leaned in real close to Raven.

Even Robin smiled with a casual shrug at the idea. "Yeah, he seems like an okay guy. We should thank him."

"Pleeeease Raven." Starfire begged with a wide, and also sort of creepy smile. "It will be the start of a most enjoyable friendship."

Each of the titans now stared at the dark girl, begging for her to agree to their idea and call Dante. Raven knew she would regret spending further time with the man. With him around, there was a strong possibility that he would cause her emotions to rampage out of her. Though as the three less mature Titans begged her she soon began to grow weak from their stares and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ugh. Fine." She sighed pulling out the card. "He gave me this forwarding number. I'll call him tomorrow."

The three Titans pumped their fists into the air, victoriously as they cheered in excitement. "Yeah!"

"Yay!"

Raven pocketed the card and let out a heavy sigh and stood up, floating back to her room. If she was going to do this, then she needed plenty of meditation if she was going to fight his handsome charm.

* * *

**Haha! The first official chapter done!  
**

**Now, I know this is one of the less eventful chapters of the story, but its more meant to begin the Titans' opinions on Dante. Since he is the son of a heroic legend that saved the humans, it was only natural that they come to instantly like him regardless of his Demon heritage. Raven, however, is feeling less and less sure if she wants him around. She refuses to admit it, but she has a crush on Dante.  
**

**In the Teen Titans comics as well as the cartoon, Raven was always meant as a sort of avatar for depression. Since she is forced to supress her feelings to keep herself safe, and whenever she does show her feelings they hurt. A lot.**

**Dante on the other hand was never seen as an avatar for anything, but in this case we can make an exception in contrast to Raven. Dante could be seen as an avatar for courage. Since Dante's main thing is charging into battle and facing any challenge head on, and with a cocky smile on his face. This is very important as it shows how similar they are, but most of all how different he is to Raven. **

**;)**


	6. The Challenge

**"Just**_** when you think that you're alright, I'm calling out from the inside. I never hurt anyone, I never listen at all!"-Breaking Benjamin**_**. Polyamorous.  
**

**Chapter 2**

**The Challenge  
**

* * *

The next morning's sleep was a much needed one and rather pleasant as well. Dante snored like a hibernating bear that morning, which was rather rare considering the motel manager that was out and about since five in the morning from the noise. Dante managed to sleep in until nearly one o'clock until the manager knocked on the door and woke him up.

The white haired man was lying on top of the blankets, sprawled out across the poor quality bed. Suddenly with one last snore he opened his eyes and lifted his head. "Mister Dante?" The elderly woman knocked as she opened the door with her wireless phone in one hand. "There's a girl on the phone asking to see you."

The devil hunter rubbed his eyes then stood up with a yawn, hopping up from the bed. "Thanks." The woman handed the phone to Dante and the son of Sparda took it to his ear with a long yawn. "Dante." he greeted.

"Hey." Raven replied awkwardly, immediately enjoying his deep, casual voice. "It's me, Raven."

He immediately perked up with a wide grin. "You don't say? That was quick." He smirked into the telephone.

Raven shook her head and kept her apathetic composure. "Listen. I was wondering if you were busy today. Maybe you'd want to go out for some pizza."

"Hell yeah." Dante grinned excitedly. "Name the time and place."

Raven groaned as Dante's agreement sent chills up her spine. This was really starting to get annoying with how easily he was able to sway her senses. He wasn't even trying either, that was just pathetic on her part. "There's a place I go to down by the beach. How does five sound?"

"I'll be there." He leaned back in the couch with a wide smile on his face.

Raven sighed in disappointment. "Swell." She then hung up the phone rather hurriedly as to stop hearing his voice. As her ears flooded with the pleasant silence she let out a sigh of relief as she sat in the middle of the floor in her dark room. She couldn't do it, no way no how. Her emotions were on the fritz all day and night since she met Dante.

Even the previous night as she slept, her dreams were no longer filled with nightmares about Trigon, but instead they were replaced by gooey dreams of Dante. His rock hard abs brushing against her body, comforting her skin from his warmth. She had imagined so much more than she wanted. Such as the size of his member or how soft his lips would have been. For sure, her passion had taken her over completely that night.

Now that this was actually happening she couldn't trust herself to go. What if her emotions finally erupted out of her as her will broke. What then? That would be disastrous.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door followed by Robin's voice. "Raven, you got a second?"

Her eyes flashed white as her black energy covered the door and opened it for Robin. The boy wonder entered her room cautiously as he didn't usually go into he room very often. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Raven's position on the floor. Like her behavior, her body language was the same.

"Raven, I noticed you've been acting weird since yesterday." He stood over her with sincere concern. "If there's something you need to talk about, I'm here for you."

The dark Titan turned her back to Robin, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"I beg to differ." Robin argued at her obvious lie. "Something's off about you."

Raven could only sigh, because Robin was right. She had been acting differently and her emotions were starting to leak out as the day went by. It was only a matter of time before it cause concern. She shook her head with confusion. "It's about what happened the other day." She confessed with all honesty as she spun around and looked up at Robin. "I can't get that man's image out of my head."

"Dante?" he replied in confusion.

"Yes. And for some reason I can't seem to control my emotions like I usually do." She shook her head in frustration. "It's just something about him, that comforts me. But that's what scares me."

"You're worried your emotions will get the better of you." Robin nodded in understanding.

"Yes." She replied in angst as she hung her head. "He and I are the same, and yet he isn't bothered by his demonic heritage. It's so admirable, I almost wish I could be like him." She sighed as her chest began to warm from the sheer thought of him. "He makes me feel a great warmth that I've never felt before." Raven hung her head and let out a deep sigh. "I'm not going tomorrow... I can't."

Robin's hand came to her shoulder and she looked back at the boy wonder smiling at her with sincerity. "Maybe you should face this, Raven. If you don't you may never control these feelings."

She started up at him as he smiled kindly at her, then with a smile herself she nodded and stood up. "You're right. Thanks Robin."

* * *

Dante stepped into the pizzeria, immediately taking a big whiff of the sure, smelling the buttery crust from the front door. That was the best smell in the world.

That girl, Raven sure knew just where to take a guy. It was just a lucky guess, but Dante was still happy about it. There were only two reasons why that girl would all him to pizza. Either she wanted a date with him, or she wanted him to take care of a demon problem. When he thought about it he suspected that she would want him to take care of Trigon, whoever that was.

The way Raven talked about him made he guy seem like one of the more powerful demons. That was exciting for sure and Dante had been getting rather curious about the subject himself.

As he entered the restaurant with his guitar case slung over his shoulder. Something was off about the place. There wasn't as much attention on him as there normally was due to his red coat and white hair. It seemed as though Dante looked normal in this place.

However, he quickly understood why when his eyes trailed across the restaurant and saw the girl in the purple cloak sitting by herself at a small end table. Right next to her were four more people all dressed even stranger than she was. One was an incredibly attractive girl with orange skin, green eyes, and red hair. Dante's lips curled into a smirk from her uniform which consisted of a belly shirt and a short skirt. Another person was dressed in some sort of red spandex costume with a black and yellow cape and a black mask over his eyes. The final two he saw were probably the strangest. One was a very large man, but his body was completely covered in shiny robot parts. The other was a small boy with green skin and pointy ears who currently dug into the pizza worse than Dante did.

The devil hunter simply smirked at their strange appearance and began walking casually through the restaurant with his hands in his pockets. Robin lifted his head and stared at the strange man passing by their table. Perhaps it was the way he wore no shirt underneath his coat, or maybe it was his white hair that seemed strange to him. However as the man in the red coat began to slow down at Raven's lonesome table the boy wonder quickly understood.

Dante stopped behind the hooded girl with a wide smile on his face, then before she could notice him he laid both of his hands on her shoulders and leaned into her ear. Raven was startled nearly out of her seat, but Dante simply shoved her back down. "Guess who, baby." He said in a flirty tone.

Raven's heart skipped a beat as she heard Dante's cool voice in her ear which grew quite hot from his flirting. Even so she took in a deep breath and let it out heavily before looking over her shoulder at the man's dashing smile only inches away from her face. "Dante..."

"In the flesh." He replied circling her table and plopping down in the booth with one arm resting back. His eyes trailed up her torso causing his smile to widen even more. "So." He replied looking around at the restaurant. "Why would a girl like you ever ask out a guy like me, I wonder?" He smirked at her with a taunting smile.

Raven's face grew slightly red before she shook it off and glanced at the other titans. "_We_ wanted to thank you for what you did the other day." She gestured to her team in the booth beside them. Dante simply tilted his head there way. "My team..." She replied.

Dante flashed a wink at them. "What's up?"

"Hey." Robin waved at him and extended his hand with a friendly gesture. "We heard about what happened yesterday with that tower. Nice to meet you."

The devil hunter's eyes simply stared at Robin's all too friendly hand then back at the boy wonder. Robin chuckled a bit nervously then lowered his hand. "Team huh?" Dante simply smirked at them.

"We're the Teen Titans." Robin added with pride. "I'm Robin" His finger went to each of his team mates as he called their name. "That's Beastboy. Cyborg. And that's Starfire. You've already met Raven."

The devil hunter bobbed his head, winking at the dark girl. "Did I ever?" He teased at her flustered expression. "And here I thought you were secretive."

Raven simply folded her arms and peered at the others' guilty faces in annoyance. "Trust me, I am. But you don't know those three."

"Whatever." he waved it off and reached across their shared table for a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it. "At any rate. I don't usually get thanked for my business."

"Your business?" Starfire replied curiously.

Dante gave Star a small wink, which she made nothing of and simply shrugged his shoulders. "I hunt demons." he replied without even caring about their reactions. "I'm supposed to be getting another job today actually."

Robin's confusion peaked as Dante spoke those words. Especially with his knowledge of Dante's father. First killing his own brother, and now it's killing the same species as his father. The leader didn't know if this guy was extremely bad or if he simply sacrificed that much for good.

Robin cleared his throat in the awkward silence and gave Dante a friendly smile. "So tell us about yourself, Dante." He replied. "If that's not too much to ask."

Dante simply gave a shrug. "Not much to tell. I kill demons and eat pizza. That's the only important thing." He replied carelessly as he took another bite out of the pizza.

"It's pretty close to you, Beastboy." Cyborg replied with a teasing smirk. "Only he actually kicks butt."

The green teen furrowed his eyebrows in mid bite, slurping in the stringy cheese an coughing as he did so. Cyborg laughed out loud from that, even Dante let go of his aloof nature to laugh at the small teen. Robin chuckled with them then he looked back to Dante. "So this tower. It's gone for good right?"

Dante simply shrugged as he grabbed another slice without even stopping. "Beats me. I only went in to kill whatever pulled it out of the ground. History and I aren't exactly close friends."

Raven gasped at the realization as she suddenly remembered their battle with the super powered Arkham. Once the man was destroyed there was basically nothing left, but instead of disappearing the remaining soul went through the ceiling. "Wait." She replied looking up at Dante. "What about that man from before, the priest? He got away."

"Oh yeah." He smirked, looking up at the ceiling. "Eh, oh well. I'll take care of him someday."

Suddenly a strange feeling rushed up Dante's spine and did the same thing to Raven. This chilling feeling that filled his body was the presence of a demon. It seemed that the beast was after one of them, since demons weren't exactly the ones to go out for pizza. He and Raven shared knowing glances then returned to their food as Dante quickly scanned the room.

As he observed the civilians inside he quickly knew that they were no mere humans, the six of them were completely surrounded by demons in disguise. Dante leaned back in his seat, his arm wrapping around his guitar case. "Or maybe I'll take care of him earlier than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Robin replied obliviously.

A man standing at the counter hung his head low and turned around to face the six people standing out among the crowd. This man wore very raggedy robes and actually appeared to be a homeless man in a big fisherman's hat, but once he turned around Dante immediately recognized him as the the man with the burnt face, Arkham.

His yellow eyes fell upon Dante who paid him no worry. "You're good." He replied pacing around to the middle of the restaurant. "I won't underestimate you again."

"Ugh dude, don't you ever die?" He replied rolling his eyes. "I know it's scary but seriously." He chuckled, putting his boots up on the table. "You can't win."

The other titans watched the man in confusion as the civilians around him suddenly stopped moving completely. Arkham then disappeared completely and their eyes averted to the booth between them. Now Jester stood there flashing his teasing and taunting smile as Dante casually tilted his head and reached for his pistol, ready to shoot him.

"You two didn't seriously I'd lose _that_ easily, hmm?" He flashed a wide smile and looked over at the two half demons to his right. "For what I'm planning I can't afford to die by two kids. The Temen-ni-gru was just the beginning. This'll be the party of a lifetime!" He threw up his arms as the windows of the pizzeria suddenly exploded around them and the civilians suddenly cloaked themselves in an eerie tan mist. Jester then glanced down at Raven with a wide smile. "You're invited of course."

"I don't think so." Robin replied standing up and staring down the trickster. Dante simply rolled his eyes, knowing of Robin's wasted efforts. "I don't know what you want with Raven, but your plan ends here."

The boy wonder suddenly reached behind himself and pulled out his staff with surprising speed, swinging the weapon right at Jester's head. Yet, just like with Vergil Jester caught the weapon in his hands without even flinching. "Gee wiz, I'm lucky to be alive aren't I?" He looked back at Raven without letting go. "I wouldn't want you to get lost, so I'll tell you where my plan will take place. A little mansion on the outskirts of town, creepy place for a creepy girl I do hope you'll enjoy it."

Suddnely a loud boom startled the titans and filled the restaurant as Dante suddenly pulled out his pistol and fired a surprise shot at Jester. However the insane demon simply disappeared and reappeared at the door of the shop. "You don't know when to give up, do you." He replied standing up with his guitar case. The devil hunter stood in front of Raven rather protectively. "Time to shut you up for good."

"Sorry." Jester waved tauntingly. "But I'm afraid I'll have to get in line for fighting you. These boys called dibs first. Taa taa!" Then suddenly Jester swung the door open and dashed outside and was gone. Dante looked around at the humans that filled the restaurant as they all stood now, their eyes glowing a demonic red and their teeth showing with fury.

Dante put his silver pistol back in it's respected case and looked over his shoulder at the titans who were already standing and ready to fight. "This place ain't big enough for all of us." He replied cocking his head. "Just watch and learn."

They all stared at him in confusion and stayed put for a moment. But suddenly Raven floated in front of them and gave them a reassuring nod. Robin looked to the other titans who were equally as unsure. "Trust me... Do as he says."

There was no way they could simply watch as Dante fought these possessed people. That wasn't in their nature, they were much too used to fighting together as one, but perhaps Dante was right. The place was pretty small for all of them to be fighting in. The other titans nodded to Raven and the five of them quickly ducked behind the counter and watched from afar.

Dante nodded in excitement as he looked back to the people, and without any warning their skin began to tear and rip from them as their bodies began to grow from inside out. Then with many shared roars they stomped their claws provocatively, flaring their razor sharp teeth as Dante just flashed them a cocky smirk.

Cyborg clenched his robotic fist at the sight of the creatures in annoyance. "Them again."

"It would seem that these creatures and that clown are somehow linked." Starfire touched her chin.

"He summoned them." Raven replied bluntly as she leaned over the counter, not noticing her long gaze toward the white haired devil hunter.

"What's with that look, Rae?" Beastboy chuckled, nudging her side as she tensed up and flashed him a piercing scowl.

The demons stepped forward, clutching their scythes in their hands as they quickly surrounded Dante in an overwhelming number. One after another demons began to spit out of a pair of red portals until there was hardly any room to move except for that one circle of space where Dante stood. There had to be at least thirty of them in there.

Cyborg's jaw hung open to the counter as did Beastboy's as they saw Dante quickly become outnumbered by a hilarious amount. "Dude, are you sure he can handle this?" He shot Raven a nervous look.

"Remember that tower?" She shot him a blank look as he nodded. "That was filled with these things."

Dante clutched the zipper of his guitar bag as he looked around at his foes. "Heh. I can always count on you guys to keep me company, can't I?"

Then without warning Dante threw the bag to his other side and unzipped it in one motion. The giant skeletal claymore sword fell to the floor and before it hit the floor Dante grabbed the leather bag and turned around, slipping it over a demon's head like a pillow case. Then he spun completely around, grabbing Rebellion, and he came back around with a horizontal slash, knocking the demon back as well as all the ones behind it.

Then without even looking, he rested the sword on his shoulder and caught the blow of a demon weapon scythe. After blocking the attack perfectly, he stuck his foot out straight behind himself, knocking said demon back. Dante lunged backwards then in one motion he dashing forward, spinning around as he held Rebellion out in front of him. On after another the demons were cut down by the spinning strikes.

As the empty space began to fill with demons Dante then flipped backwards over a demon scythe as another one barely passed over his chest. He landed on a table in the middle of the restaurant then lunged Rebellion forward into the chest of a demon. The creature looked out him knowing not what to do as Dante smirked at him. The devil hunter then slid from his feet onto his back, kicking a glass into the face of a demon as he pulled out his twin pistols. Dante lie on his back, balancing on the small table as he stuck out his pistols firing a relentless rain of bullets around him.

He looked past his feet as a scythe came crashing down toward his bare chest, and immediately he flipped over his head and slid beneath the table as the blade rammed right through the wooden table. As he slid underneath the table he kicked the single leg completely loose from the ground which launched the demon into the air with it. Dante held onto Rebellion with his feet as he fired a rain of fire around him once more, keeping the demons around him at bay before hopping back to his feet and grabbing the hilt of his sword.

With a twist he ripped the weapon out of the demon then he sparked the sword along the linoleum floor as the other demon came falling back to the floor. Dante jumped upward with a heavy upward slash, cutting through the demon in half as the other creatures quickly gathered below him. "Lift off!" Once he got high enough he pivoted his feet beneath him and flipped upside down. The devil hunter spun in a tornado spin as he fell, firing a lightning fast hailstorm of bullets as he fell, blowing through the demons' numbers extremely quickly.

Raven's eyebrow twitched slightly as she watched him. "Now he's just showing off." She said bluntly, but her irritation was quickly replaced with awe as Dante landed and spun in a circle, slashing through the crowd of demons with a wide swing. At that brief moment, his coat flapped open like a cape, revealing his tight body as well as his hair that already looked graceful enough. Her face quickly grew red as her lips curled into a small smile.

The white haired man came around again in a wide revolving circle of heavy slashes, cutting through a great number of demons. Then before he knew it, he was faced with the last one which he forced onto its back and rammed Rebellion through it's chest which then faded into sand. He jumped around, ready to keep fighting but the entire restaurant was empty by now and the previous roars of demonic attacking was met with dead silence as the Titans were left speechless.

"Huh. Was that all he brought?" Dante shrugged as he replaced his sword onto his back and turned back to the Titans. "That's a let down."

Beastboy hopped over the counter and came rushing up to Dante's side in excitement. "Dude! That was sick!"

Cyborg joined him, pumping his fist. "Smoking Sick!" He agreed, patting Dante on the back.

"Yeah, I got mad skills." He smirked as he turned around to the others.

Robin and two females joined them, looking around at the mess of a pizzeria. Robin shook his head in amazement at the sheer skill Dante showed and the danger he had just faced. "What were those things?"

"Demons." he replied obviously. "What else?"

"What did they want?" Star asked in curiosity. "Was there no reasoning with them?"

Dante bellowed out in a condescending laughter. "Hahaha! They're demons, they get off on chaos. Makes them all warm and fuzzy inside."

"And that man from before?" Robin asked. "Who was he?"

"Arkham..." Raven replied with a blank stare. "He's the one who raised the tower."

"And apparently he hasn't had enough. He wants more beatings." Dante chuckled, shaking his head. "What a freak."

"What do you think he wants now?" the Titans leader asked curiously.

"Whatever it is." the devil hunter turned to Raven and quickly grabbed her hand with a flirtatious smile. Raven blushed as Dante rubbed the top of her hand with a dashing grin. "It has something to do with this cutie."

Raven's could feel her heart beat begin to steady as his hand warmed hers. At that moment she didn't feel her emotions misbehaving as they had been. Strangely enough she felt calm and well balanced out. The feeling was pleasantly calm, and Raven felt herself smile in comfort before finally coming back to the real world and jerking her hand free in a panic.

"It makes sense." Raven shook herself back into her blank composure. "Before he needed my mother's blood to reverse the spell and open the door. Maybe now he needs the same thing."

"If that's the case then maybe we should keep our distance." Robin suggested. "It sounds like a trap."

Dante nodded and turned back around. "Good plan."

The titans watched as Dante turned around. "Wait!" Robin called as he stopped. "We could use your help. Is there somewhere we could meet up at."

"Well my shop's kinda destroyed right now." Dante looked off. "I've been staying at a motel a few blocks from here."

"Oh, you can stay with us!" Starfire chirped, floating around in front of him. By now she too was staring at him with awe just like Raven. "We would most enjoy sharing our home with you!" She clapped her hands together staring at him through her beady green eyes.

Dante stuffed his hands in his pockets, smirking up at the alien girl. Though Raven wasn't so thrilled with the idea and it felt like she was burning a hole in Starfire's head. The other Titans gave a simple nod in agreement.

"Yeah. I don't mind." Robin replied.

"Come on, dude." Beastboy nudged him with a cheeky smile, then he flashed Dante a negotiating grin. "We have pizza." He nudged the devil hunter.

"The bed's probably better than that motel anyway." Cyborg added.

Dante chuckled at their begging and gave a simple shrug. "Free pizza and a comfortable bed? How can I say no?" He replied.

The three titans cheered, pumping their fists with excitement. "Yeah!"

* * *

**So in this chapter I mixed Dante's fighting style up a bit. I decided to put in the fancy way Lady maneuvers around when firing her guns, as well as the way Nero spins around when he revs Red Queen in DMC4.  
**

**For those of you who have played DMC4 on PC, then you've probably tried out Legenday Dark Knight difficulty. For those of you who haven't, it's basically where the enemy numbers are added to a ridiculous amount nearly reaching twenty to thirty at once during fights. I've added some aspects from that in this chapter as well. Especially considering that there are six of them fighting together, so if they fight only six demons at once it wouldn't be all that difficult or exciting now will it? **

**Glad to see the story receiving such praise. Special thanks to _Safer Alexander_ for all the love and support of the story. I'm glad you enjoy it.  
**

**;)**


	7. Trigon's Daughter

**_"Why give up? Why give in? It's not enough. It never is. So I will go on until the end!"-Breaking Benjamin. Until the End  
_**

**Chapter 3**

** Trigon's Daughter  
**

* * *

Titans Tower was amazingly comfortable. The same night that Dante moved in was also his longest sleep in a very long time. The devil hunter miraculously managed to sleep in from six at night to noon the next day. Even Beastboy was impressed by this most lazy of feats, but Dante couldn't help it. He was tired because he had been without a comfortable bed and he was still a bit tired from his on par battle with Vergil.

As soon as Dante woke up he stared around his temporary room with a satisfied smirk. Normally he wasn't one for free loading off people, but this could be made as an exception since these people were willing to help him end that sorry lunatic, Jester. Though something told him that some of them wouldn't be willing to finish the job properly and in the end he would probably be the one to deliver the final blow.

Dante stepped out of his room with a pleasant stretch without putting on a shirt as he always did at home. Rebellion and the Force Edge hang on a mount on his wall along with his coat and pistols. With those few features, it was almost like being back at his shop, only with a much more comfortable and high tech feel.

Once he stepped into the kitchen he walked in with a casual yawn and Beastboy immediately ran up to his side. "Awesome, you're awake!" He shouted in excitement, suffocating the devil hunter who had yet to fully wake up. "You wanna hit the games? Or maybe I could turn into a gorilla and see which one of us is the strongest!"

Dante yawned as he passed him, ruffling his green hair with a casual smirk. "Wow, there's actually someone who's livelier than I am. Impressive." He replied stepping past him.

He stepped into the kitchen and approached Robin with a casual grin as he looked around the big white room. The boy wonder lifted his head with a simple smile. "Oh, hey Dante. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock." He replied with a nod as he leaned over the kitchen counter. "So, you figure out where that mansion place is?"

"Not quite yet." Robin replied circling the kitchen island and into the living room. The circular control pad to the tower hissed as it rose from the floor. Robin sat down on the couch and brought up the big map of the city limits. Dante joined him and casually leaned back on the couch, watching the Titan's leader play with the fancy toy. "The Jester wasn't exactly specific with where he said he would be at, but I managed to find six possible places." The map zoomed in on the country side just outside of Jump city. As he did, six orange circles highlighted the areas on the map. "And each of these places have something in common." Robin gave Dante a serious look. "They're all run down and abandoned."

The devil hunter hung his head back with a chuckle. "Hehe. Nice."

"What?"

Dante lifted his head pointed at the map. "All demons crave places that are empty and dead. So more likely than not, we can expect some serious company in those areas."

Robin touched his chin then looked back at the hallway with a confused look then back at Dante. The boy wonder had been wondering one thing ever since the pizza place. Though he hadn't been there during Raven's mission with Dante, he couldn't help but think that Arkham was setting them up. "Say, Dante." He replied as the devil hunter lifted his head. "Do you know why this Arkham guy wants Raven?"

"Well." Dante leaned forward, remembering the moment in the tower when Arkham drew Raven's blood from her leg. "He did say that he needed the blood of some lady to open the door to the demon world. Apparently that woman was Raven's mother. Other than that I have no clue. Maybe it has something to do with this Trigon dude."

"Raven's father." Robin's face hardened at the mentioning of the demon emperor. "What about you?" He replied with confusion. "Why did he need you?"

Dante gave him a bemused look and chuckled at the question. "Well, my genius of a father was the one who closed the door." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his ruby amulet. "This is one of the keys, along with the other one and his sword, which I have. Other than that, it beats me."

"So, wait." Robin replied, piecing the explanation together. "If your father performed the ritual and used her mother's blood, does that mean they met each other?"

"I guess so." Dante shrugged as he heaved himself from the couch. "Maybe she's hiding something. Either way, I have my ways of getting people to spit it out." He replied waving at Robin as he walked away.

That girl certainly was a mystery. She too was a half demon, but she didn't have the luxury of having a heroic demon for a father. She had an average evil demon for a father. Perhaps she could use some advice. It certainly sounded like it, since she seemed so worried about it. Just showing emotion was a bad thing for that girl, which didn't quite make sense to Dante, but demons rarely ever made sense.

Raven floated in her room with her legs crossed as she sat deep in meditation. This was her quiet time, humming her Azurath phrase over and over as her heart rate kept at a pleasant and steady rate. Everything was going fine until a knock sounded at her door, jolting her out of her meditative state and forcing her to open her eyes.

Her door opened as her black energy clouded it, and standing there was a person who was strangely silent for knocking on her door. Raven had to look over her shoulder to see and when she did, she felt herself gasp and fall from the air with a thud on the floor. Dante entered her room, without the modesty to put on a shirt, and simply looked around casually as she shot him an intense glare for intruding on her private space.

"What do you want?" She replied, annoyed by her heart rate rising at the sight of him. "I'm busy."

Dante simply smirked and held out his hand. "Sorry, but gravity called and it know's you're breaking the rules." He replied with a teasing tone as Raven took his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet.

The dark titan blew her hair out of her face and jerked her hand free. "Okay." She replied with an awkward stare. "So what do you want?"

Dante took a step back and fell down on her bed, throwing on leg over the other and leaning back. His pose was rather attractive and Raven cursed him in her mind for actually trying this time. "Tell me about yourself." He shrugged. "I love a good story. Just don't get too boring, this bed's pretty comfortable." he bounced on her bed with a taunting smirk.

"What about me?" She replied weirdly.

"Just." He patted the bed beside himself. "Tell me about your childhood. Come on, I don't bite."

Raven gave an uneasy groan, which he only intensified his reassuring smile. She hung her head with a groan then went over to her bed, slowly sitting down with an uneasy pleasure. "What?" She snapped, keeping her eyes forward.

"Okay, your father." he replied laying back with his arms behind his head. "Tell me about him. What's he like?"

She gasped at the sudden interest in him, but nonetheless she thought about him right away. "Trigon..." She looked down, clenching her fist. "I wouldn't exactly know what he's like. I've never met him in person." She looked off imagining all the stories she used to hear. "He's a demon emperor, who forced my mother to carry me. As far as I know the way she hid from him was sending me to Azurath to teach me to control my emotions."

Dante peeked out one eyes. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

Raven looked back at him then jerked her head back around at the sight of his bare torso. In a panic, she took a deep breath feeling her ears go slightly hot. "My emotions are dangerous. If I get angry, or sad, or scared my powers will go out of control and Trigon would be able to control me then."

The devil hunter didn't show any reaction from the explanation, but inside he was feeling kinda sorry for her. He never knew what it was like to be controlled because of his demons side. This may have been because the blood of Sparda was simply uncontrollable, but it was also because he wouldn't just give up when things got tough. So naturally he expected everyone to possess such will power. "So tell him to piss off." He said simply.

Raven looked back and shot him a confused look. "What?"

"Yeah." He sat up casually. "Why does that have to come true. The more you worry about it, the worse the effect will be. You can be a normal pretty girl if you wanted to."

Raven shook her head and looked away. "Stop calling me that." She demanded.

Dante cocked his head around at her bashful look. "Heh, what's wrong. Never got a compliment before?"

"No." She replied looking back to him. "And I don't want it to make my emotions go out of control. I'm not allowed to feel anything. Not even happiness."

The devil hunter hung his head back in amusement. "Wow." He looked back to her through his diamond blue eyes. "You know one of the biggest things to having demon blood is facing your fears. That's how you become powerful." Raven looked to him then gave a nod of agreement. "But you're also human." She looked up in confusion. "You can feel happiness. That's what separates us from our fathers. That's how my father did what he did."

Raven stared into his deep blue eyes as her heart rate began to steady once again, slow and calm as ever. Dante was fearless even in the face of countless demons. He truly was a spitting image of his father, and acted like it too. Raven wanted to be like that, to not rely on not feeling anything and to be free like him. She simply didn't know how, and no matter how much she wanted to face down her father, she also didn't want to run the risk of failing.

She looked back down, hanging her head. "You're lucky. You don't have the same problems that I do."

"Yeah, you got that right." He chuckled in amusement. "I'm more the type of guy who gets his kicks out of fighting guys like your father." Raven lifted her head and stared at him as he flashed her a cocky smile. "If you want, I can help you. I've always wanted to fight an emperor. That sounds like fun."

"How could you possibly help me?" She replied, shaking her head. "I'm more of a demon that you are."

"Yeah and more powerful too." He admitted with a smirk, then suddenly he lifted his hand and rested it underneath her chin, staring very closely into her violet eyes, causing her face to go red. "What I meant was that I can help you become more human. That's the key to defeating your own evil." His lips curled into a teasing smile as she blushed on. "I know what you think of me, and that's not a bad thing. In fact, I can work with it."

"Not gonna happen." She scooted out of his reach with a stubborn stare. "Someone like me can't have that sort of luxury."

"Says you." He replied, nudging you. "I bet I can turn that around pretty quickly. " He replied leaning in with a teasing grin. "What do you say? Let's go take a howl at that moon."

Raven trembled as she contemplated the answer. She didn't know whether Dante was asking her out or if he was implying he wanted to fight Trigon. Both ideas sounded ridiculously dangerous. "I don't know." She shook her head.

Dante simply smirked and stood up, patting his hands together. "Well if you change your mind, I got a job to do today. Come and see me when you wanna have some fun." He waved at her then with a casual stride he left her room.

That bastard, Dante. Who did he think he was? Testing her demonic side like he could really take her on. The man was reckless as hell and much too arrogant to understand just how dangerous she could be if she got angry. His cocky personality and constant taunts were so damn annoying, almost as annoying as Beastboy. And yet, Raven felt a slight comfort with him. Sure he was childish and arrogant, but he was actually quite wise and mature when he wanted to be.

Dante was perhaps the only person who truly got how Raven felt. The only person who knew what it was like to be a half demon with an evil side. Only, he had overcome this while Raven couldn't even risk it. If she did and failed then she would be unstoppable until someone managed to actually defeat her demonic form. Now that she thought about it, Dante could be that person.

When he was around her she felt calm, and he was strong enough to handle such a powerful foe without shunning her afterwards out of hatred. Dante had a demon form himself and Raven could easily see Dante as an easy way out of her demonically possessed state.

With a heavy sigh she picked herself off her bed and started toward the door. "I know I'm gonna regret this."

* * *

**A/N: This is perhaps painfully obvious already, but I am using the Teen Titans from the TV show NOT the comics. Sorry to point out the obvious, but believe it or not some people don't know that.** **After learning some history about the Raven from the comics I noticed how different she is from the Raven in the TV show. You see the Raven in the comics has the same back story, but she is always willing to face her father and overcome her fear. She is very different in the TV show, as seen in the episode _Birthmark_ and onward. Raven is depicted as quite fearful of both Slade and Trigon. So now that I acknowledged that you don't have to tell me I got her wrong in the comments. Isn't that considerate of me?**

**This story is totally meant to be a sappy love story, believe it or not. Though I am doing my best to do so while also keeping true to Dante's cocky and flippiant personality as well as Raven's depressed personality.**

**Also a special thanks to _Legendary Blackrose _for supporting not only this story, but my other story _Attack of the Creed_ as well. Sorry I didn't notice it before, but anyway thank you so much for the support.**

**;)**


	8. Easy to Find What's Wrong

**_"I can feel you falling away! No longer the lost, no longer the same! And I can see you starting to break! I'll keep you alive, if you show me the way!" -Breaking Benjamin. Give Me a Sign.  
_**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Easy to Find What's Wrong  
**

* * *

Dante eyed his father's Force Edge sword on the wall as he prepared for his newest job. At first glance the sword was nothing special, even Rebellion looked cooler than it's rather plain look. However, Dante knew all too well that this was his father's most used sword. The weapon he used to become the best swordsman among all of the demons.

Curiously he picked up the Force Edge and held it in his hands with admiration, leaving Rebellion on the wall. He was willing to try out the sword and see what was so good about it. As he stepped into the living room Robin glanced over at him with a smile.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"I got a show to play." He replied gesturing to his guitar bag that actually contained Force Edge. "I'd hate to leave my fans waiting."

The Titans leader turned completely around on the couch and leaned in. "Did you find out anything? You know about Raven?"

Dante shrugged resting on his arm against the couch. "Eh. Nothing helpful. Just some stuff about her emotions getting out of control. And some stuff about her father, but nothing that ole crispy face would want."

"I'll keep looking." Robin nodded as he spun around.

"I'm coming too." Said a monotonous voice behind them. That immediately gave Dante an expected smile without even looking.

"So you came to your senses, huh?" He smiled as he turned around. Raven stared blankly at him from under her hood. Dante shook his head with a wide grin. "Heh. Honey, you just made my day." He and Raven started toward the titans elevator as Dante waved to the other Titans. "We'll be back in a few. Don't wait up."

Dante was actually quite glad that Raven decided to tag along, even if it was expected. She wanted to overcome her demonic urges. Something that Dante himself didn't even have to try at. Perhaps it was because of his personality, but as far as he knew, she just needed to let loose a little and have fun. Though that theory simply sounded ridiculous when he thought about it.

Trying to make Raven see the optimistic side of life was a fool's errand, just like trying the same thing with someone with depression, it simply couldn't be done through sheer words. There needed to be action.

As he looked over at her blank, motionless action, Dante could only smirk to himself. She was actually rather cute whenever she tried to stay apathetic, and even more so whenever he flirted with her. The way she blushed and went all bashful, was simply adorable. Dante hadn't had so much fun with teasing and flirting with someone before, usually it either got him shunned down or it worked without the cute little reaction that Raven had.

This girl was dark above all other, even more so than most full demons. It was almost like she didn't have a soul some times, but thankfully that wasn't the case. That poor girl couldn't even enjoy happiness without worrying about herself and others. All she really needed was to feel that happiness without being scared. This was all starting to get real interesting and Dante was loving every minute of it.

Raven said nothing and made no movement for the entire journey down the elevator. Everything that was happening with her was happening in her mind as usual, and boy oh boy was it noisy in there. Possibly one of her weakest emotions, happiness, was more lively and cheerful than ever. Along with passion the two were causing quite the stir and completely taking over.

So many questions filled her head, only causing further questions with them. She wondered if this was a date or not. Whether Dante was good to have around or if she should drive him away as soon as possible. If she should invite him into her mind and her life or if she should keep her troubles away from him. Would Dante help them disappear or would he simply make them worse? She hadn't seen his bad side yet, if he even had one. So far he had smiled through it all, except for when he faced his brother. Though nothing he did seemed too bad.

He was cocky and arrogant, but not in an obnoxious way. He was violent, but not in a way that was cause for concern. Probably the most important thing was that he was able to understand her. He too had a demonic side and yet he had a soul and a warm heart that gave Raven an even warmer feeling inside. Raven couldn't help but like him and enjoy his company. It was a breath of fresh air from her dark and quiet life, and she could rest easy knowing that Dante could handle the dark as well.

Maybe she should keep him around after all.

* * *

They finally reached their destination rather quickly. At first glance, Raven could only wonder what Dante was up to. They had just arrived at a cemetery of all things, which she could only guess had something to do with demons. Though she didn't know what a field full of corpses would need help with, especially Dante's help.

"What are we doing here?" She glanced over at him with a blank stare. "There's nothing wrong."

Dante took a step forward shaking his head with a casual smirk. "Think again." He tapped her and pointed at the arm, noting the now empty pits the filled the entire yard. Raven gasped as she noticed that every single grave that was once flat grass was now an empty pit of dirt and their caskets lie empty beside their head stones. "Looks like we got a bad case of necrophilia on our hands." He chuckled as he started down the empty path. "Lets see if we can find the stiff pervert."

Raven nodded to him in agreement with a slight hum as they started down the path. The cemetery's dead trees and empty graves were already dark and creepy enough, but it was nearing night time now which only added to the dark atmosphere. Dante seemed way excited because of it and didn't even bother to keep his eye out for anything suspicious.

"What happened here?" She thought out loud as she stared down into the empty graves. "And where did the bodies go?"

"Beats me." he shrugged as he looked around the field. "People call, I show and kill demons. Thought you'd enjoy the excitement. Maybe I'll treat you to some dinner afterwards."

Raven glanced at him with a blank stare, yet inside she was actually kind of surprised by the idea. She thought for sure that Dante's interest in her was merely him teasing. Yet he basically just asked her out.

Suddenly Raven gasped as a cold chill ran up her spine. The presence of countless demons filled the air, but as expected a wide smile spread across Dante's face as he walked on. The dark Titan smiled slightly at his enjoyment of the danger, but quickly regained her troubled gaze as they suddenly stopped. Dante didn't move; he just stood still and folded his arms. Raven wondered what was the problem, but suddenly understood when they saw a man ahead of them.

He sat on the tattered roof of the Undertaker's hut with his legs dangling over the edge, and appeared to be a slender old man. His lower face covered in a thick white beard and the rest of his head covered by an over sized cowboy hat while his clothing was rather plain and plaid. He clutched only a small empty can of peas in his hands and spat out a dense loogy into it with a lout_ ping_.

"It would seem you're missing something." Dante replied with a smirk as the old man paid him no acknowledgement.

"Ah... You came." The old man spoke in a low demonic growl and lifted his head showing a pair of glowing red eyes. "I've been waiting for you."

"Hah, I'm flattered." He smirked up at the old man. "But I'm not interested, so I'll let you down easy." Suddenly he reached behind himself and unzipped his guitar case. He caught Force Edge in his hand and pointed its tip directly at the demonic grave keeper. "Do you best to hold in your tears."

The grave keeper spat into the can once more then with a loud growl he threw it directly at Dante. The devil hunter merely leaned back as the can hit the ground with a roll, then suddenly the grave keeper stood on the top of his hut and his body quickly began to change into a demonic form with dark grey skin and his beard was replaced by a monstrous set of fangs on the outside of his face. His had changed as well into a giant metal disk with a razor edge.

"Since the body we were looking for isn't here, I don't have to worry about the rest." The Undertaker growled as he waved his palm outward. At his summoning the field filled with a demonic red mist that hovered eerily over the ground.

There was a heavy rumbling along the entire area and without warning the dirt broke away from underneath them and out of it came countless skeletal hands followed by the raggedy corpses they belonged to. One hand came up from right underneath Dante, swinging and missing as Dante flipped back and landed on top of a grave stone with perfect balance, Raven shot up and hovered in the air as the countless amount of corpses crawled out of the ground.

There was no sound from whatsoever, and because nothing in their bodies worked they were simply powered from pure demon power causing their eyes to glow a shade of blood red as they spotted their two targets. The Undertaker simply watched from above and waved his hand at the two intruders causing each and every one of the corpses to immediately look at Dante and Raven.

The devil hunter grinned at Raven with satisfaction. "Time to love your powers." He gave her a nod only causing her confusion.

"Your time has come!" The Undertaker shouted as he threw up his arm and faded away.

Each of the corpses snapped their limbs back into place and immediately lunged at Dante and Raven like frogs. They could barely dodge their attacks in time as the previously dead bodies suddenly gained a surprising liveliness and strength. Dante flipped over their heads, slashing Force Edge through the tops of their torsos as he jumped to another grave stone. Then he suddenly spun around on one foot with a wide slash outward, cutting through the necks of several more.

Raven threw up her hands and levitated several empty coffins, sending them flying at several corpses under her, then she looked to Dante. Her eyes flashed bright white as she swung her arms once more and swept through a row of even more corpses and knocking them into the graves at their sides. Dante immediately flipped over the graves, pulling out Ebony and Ivory and firing a rain of bullets into the deeply dug pits while the foes couldn't move. As he landed he stuck his pistols over his shoulders and didn't stop firing and shot through the face of a close corpse behind him.

Raven swept through countless corpses with immense force, cleaning through the gigantic crowd of what looked like nearly a hundred re-animated corpses. A loud snarl sounded from underneath her and two of them suddenly lunged upward at her before she could even react. Just when they nearly got her Dante came swooping in from the side, spinning as he swung his feet around in a wide circle. He landed below her, Raven gave him a simple nod and threw up her arms once more. Several more coffins sprung up from the ground and swept up several corpses at once, trapping them inside.

Dante smirked at her and held up the Force Edge like a baseball bat. "Hey! Batter up!" Raven let out a slight smile at him and threw the first coffin his way as he prepared to slice it in half. As he destroyed the case he bellowed out, "Base hit!" She threw the second one. "Home run!" Then the last one. "Aaaand, grand slam!"

A skeletal hand clutched the shoulder of his red leather coat and squeezed rather hard, drawing quite a bit of blood as it did. Dante simply reached for his silver pistol and rested it over his shoulder, firing a round through its decayed skull. Raven threw up her hands, deflecting multiple leaping corpses with a slash of black energy that she used as a shield. Suddenly out of no where she levitated higher, holding out both arms as her eyes glowed bright white.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She threw out her hands, blasting out a huge beam of black energy that slew multiple foes at once, creating a small path in the decreasing crowd of corpses.

Dante twirled Force Edge and came dashing forward, stabbing through multiple of their dead bodies at once, then with a spin he ripped his weapon back out. As he pivoted around their bodies he swung his father's sword in a wide ring of sharp slashes, then with multiple full circles he delivered a deadly ring of attacks that cut down multiple of the corpses at once. Then with another downward slash he drove the sword upward, launching several corpses into the air at once. Dante kicked himself off of one of their airborne bodies ever so slightly and spun around with multiple wide slashes then he flipped upside down, firing a hailstorm of bullets onto the zombies beneath him.

Raven levitated backwards, shielding herself from several jumping corpses then without warning she threw her arms outward and blasted them with a heavy beam of black energy. Then as they prepared to keep fighting, they both gave a quick look around at the fallen corpses which miraculously had gotten back up and started reattaching their limbs.

"Ugh, great." Dante shook his head as he rested Force Edge on his shoulder and simply ignored the zombies.

"What are you doing!?" Raven replied as she trapped several more inside a coffin.

"As much as I'd like to stay here and fight forever, I'm pretty sure you don't." He replied stepping back to the Undertaker's hut. As he did so the demon reappeared before him, shielding his face with his razor hat.

"Tired already?" He replied in his demonic voice. "Shall I deliver you an early afterlife?"

"I told you before, I'm not interested." Dante shrugged and pulled out Force Edge. "And what's with the hat? Don't have a sharp enough mind?"

"You dare mock me?" The Undertaker lifted his head and glared at Dante through his beady red eyes. "How quick do you want to die?"

The devil hunter looked off with a puzzled expression. "Eh, I don't know. How about zero seconds?"

The Undertaker suddenly rose from his spot on his roof and turned his back, tipping his hat. "Your wisdom was perhaps underestimate." Suddenly without warning the demon turned around and flung his had at Dante, barely missing him as he leaned back, letting the razor barely pass over his nose. Then suddenly the weapon came around into the demon's hand as it jumped down from the roof.

As soon as he landed he pulled off his metal hat and held it in front of his face as Dante fired a storm of relentless bullets. The projectiles bounced off the hat without damaging it one bit and as soon as Dante stopped the Undertaker leaned in and hurled the hat right at him like a frisbee. As soon as the hat came near him, Dante flipped backwards and landed right on the top of the hat, proceeding to ride on it like a top as it came back around towards the demon.

Then without warning he jumped straight up and slashed down with a heavy downward strike which the Undertaker simply blocked with his shield like hat. Their weapons collided with Sparks flying everywhere before finally the demon threw Dante off balance and attempted to slice him while he was open. This however turned out to be but a trick as Dante back flipped off the roof, kicking the hat from the Undertaker's head. The devil hunter caught it upon landing and took a slow spin before hurling it back at him.

The grave keeper's hand came out to grab the hat, but just then Dante fired a booming shot at the bottom of the hat's rim causing it to spin wildly in the air out of control. Then suddenly Dante lifted his Force Edge over his head and hurled it right through the Undertaker's chest, causing blood to shoot from all open areas as the demon stared shocked at Dante. The devil hunter aimed his pistol right at him with the gun slightly covering most of his face.

Raven flew around, dodging attack after attack of leaping corpses. Dante started down the demon as it drew its last sights. "You kill me? I never thought that possible."

"Obviously that hat wasn't doing its job then." Dante replied with a smirk as he fired one last shot which collided with the butt of the Force Edge and sent it the rest of the way through, turning the Undertaker into a mere pile of dust as it did with all other demons. The sword then came spinning back to Dante which he caught swiftly in his hand before glancing back at Raven who had several coffins rose above her head. However, as soon as the demon was dead, the corpses went back to the way they were and Raven let go of her projectiles.

"See? Easy peasy." Dante smirked, replacing his sword onto his back.

The dark girl flashed him the same timid look she gave everybody, but then before she knew it she was smiling brightly at him from the excitement. "That was actually kind of... Fun."

"See? What I tell you?" He replied, nudging her with an even bigger smile. Then the devil hunter threw an arm around her shoulder with an exaggerated polite look as he guided her from the cemetery. "Now how bout that date? I haven't been wrong yet."

Raven looked back at the trashed cemetery, sure it was a dark and rather violent way to have a good time, but even she had to admit she had a good time bonding with Dante on the battlefield. Her mind couldn't have been more calm and relaxed at that moment. It was almost like fighting demons with him cleared her head from her usually troubled thoughts.

"How does Pizza sound?" She suggested as they stepped thought the gate. Dante grinned over at her and pumped his fist in amusement and delight.

" Hah! You know how to treat a guy."

* * *

**Alright! And we are done with this chapter!**

**Some of the moves from this fight scene were taken from DMC3 sword master style, especially the sword throw, which I actually unlocked today. :)**

**Special thanks to_ lovingazarath _ for loving the story. And to answer your request, yes I did plan on adding lemons eventually. So be looking forward to that.**

**;)**


	9. Harder to Find What's Right

**_"They will see. We'll fight until eternity. Come with me, we'll stand and fight together. Through our strength, we'll make a better day. Tomorrow, we shall never surrender." -Devil May Cry 4, We Shall Never Surrender.  
_**

** Chapter 9**

** Harder to Find What's Right  
**

* * *

The walk was pleasantly silent for Raven, which she enjoyed on this night most of all since she was sure any more flirtatious or charming words would render her back into the bashful state which was most uncomfortable. She had to admit she enjoyed all the compliments, since she rarely ever received them, but she hated that she liked it so much. She liked it_ too_ much. Whenever she went home and tried to meditate, she had a much harder time than she normally had.

Whenever she would open her eyes, she would notice her books and furniture dancing around in the air even though she didn't do anything. Her emotions were becoming increasingly unstable the more she thought about it. Whenever she stared into her mirror, her passion would manifest itself without her command and after that she simply wouldn't stop talking about Dante.

The purple emotion seemed to enjoy Dante quite a bit, calling him one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever seen. An opinion that Raven had a hard time arguing with. Passion said he was cute, Happiness said he was funny, Bravery said he had sick moves. Even her grey emotion, Timidity said she would feel safe with him. Pretty much the only one that disliked him was of course Rage, but that was a given for anybody.

Raven and knowledge had had several long arguements about the emotions' feelings toward him. With the yellow emotion making the arguement that if the emotions liked him then Raven liked him. That was something the dark titan simply couldn't come to grips with, and her timidity agreed that she couldn't do anything about it. Raven wasn't about to trust herself with him or anybody, and Dante seemed fine with just being friends with the occasional flirt, but her emotions wouldn't have it. They liked Dante too much and the more Raven thought about it, the more they became frantic and took control of her powers.

Even as she and Dante walked on she could notice things begin to levitate around them as they passed. A man's coffee cup, a newspaper, the leaves on the ground. By the time they reached the beach where they could see the giant luminous tower shining bright in the night, Raven looked back and saw a rather long trail of all kinds of junk that went on for nearly a block. The things that began to float toward them had increased in size to blue mail boxes, and whole bicycles.

Raven immediately gasped at the sudden fluctuation of her powers and stopped in her tracks, shutting her eyes tightly and taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She repeated that phrase over and over, all Dante could do was turn around and stare at her as she tried extremely hard to calm herself down.

"What are you doing?" He replied, shaking his head. Then he looked past the goth girl and saw the perfect line of random stuff that was behind her. With a simple smirk he shook his head, folding his arms over his red coat. "Stressed out, eh? Isn't that what smoking's for?"

Raven didn't answer him, and instead repeated the phrase once more then opened her eyes with an indifferent stare. "I'm fine." She said bluntly as she brushed past him. "Lets go." She then found herself grabbing him by the hand and actually dragging him to follow her. A pleased smirk spread across Dante's face in amusement at her distressed state.

By the time they went around the block Raven quickly came to her senses and stopped, jerking her hand away from his with a gasp. Dante simply shrugged with a wide smile. "What?"

Raven simply turned around, her shoulders hiking up to her neck as she kept walking. "Nothing..." She replied getting a considerable distance away before she turned her face into a corner out of embarrassment. Dante looked to the sky, shaking his head then began approaching her with a cocky stride. Raven looked back at him then floated further away into a dark alley nearby. "Stop... Don't come near me."

"No one seems to get it." Dante replied with a shrug, leaning against the wall at the alley entrance. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Not for you." She snapped, spinning all the way around. "For me. I can't handle being around you." Dante raised an eyebrow with a skeptical smirk, which said everything he needed to say. The dark titan spun around again, taking deep breaths as she sulked to herself. "I can't..."

"You know." Dante replied with a graceful stride further toward her before he stopped. "It sucks to hold yourself back when you don't want to." He replied shaking his head. "And yeah, I hold back sometimes to make a fight last longer, but it doesn't quite give me the satisfying crunch I'm looking for. A fight where I can go all out and actually deserve to do so."

"What's you point?" Raven glanced slowly over her shoulder, then gasped as Dante took a quick stride toward her, forcing her cloaked back against the wall. Dante's face came real close to hers, allowing her to stare into his deep blue eyes which were partially covered by his angelic white hair. The devil hunter allowed his actions to do the talking as he swayed her further with sincerity. "Dante..." She gasped, instantly annoyed by her actions.

"Like I said before. You don't scare me." He replied, letting himself rest against his outstretched arms. "If you want me, all you gotta do is say so." He gave her a teasing smirk. "Quite frankly I'd like you better than some snooty full human. Your demon side makes you exciting."

Raven's violet eyes trembled as Dante slowly pulled her hood off, showing her straight purple hair and the pale skin of her face. Dante's thin lips curled into a wide, daring smile. She couldn't deny it any further. Her emotions were screaming at her inside her head, and she could totally see them hugging Dante all at once if they were manifested. What annoying beings. "I do..." She looked off with a sigh. "But you know I can't. I've already told you why."

"Heh. Yeah, dear daddy." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Heh, you're more paranoid than a conspirator." He smirked. "Like I said before. You just need to let go a little."

"No." She replied shutting her eyes tightly. "I mean... I just can't." She looked away as best as she could, but ultimately she ended up staring back at him. Dante's gaze was never ending, and left him without further words to say. Raven's heart thumped as the trash bin near them began to rumble and crush inward like a soda can. Yet still their eyes remained locked in place.

The can began to bend inward, tightly packed together like a piece of paper, steadily decreasing in size as the moments went by. Raven didn't know what to do. She was like a caged animal who had given up completely. Every inch of her subconscious strained to keep her in place, denying every bit of what her emotions were screaming at her to do. The giant metal dumpsters rumbled and banged together, bending and crumpling as Raven clenched her fists.

Suddenly Dante's hands came around her wrists as she trembled to hold in her every thought, her screaming feelings that for some reason wanted so bad to break out. He pinned her arms against the wall staring deep into her eyes. "Let's take a howl at that moon." He replied with a smirk.

Before Dante could even do anything further, Raven suddenly leaped at him out of no where. He was rather surprised to feel her soft arms wrap around his shoulders as Raven threw herself onto him in a tight hug. That was actually rather unexpected as the devil hunter had planned to steal a kiss to see what happened, but it seemed that Raven was thinking the same thing.

She couldn't help it now, her powers were getting so out of control that the concrete beneath her feet began to crack and break away. She wanted it to stop so much and desperately. The pain and pressure that had built up inside was overwhelming and the only thing she could think to do was throw herself at him, allowing him to hold her with the hopes of stopping the madness. Sure enough, as soon as she felt the warm skin of his cheek press against hers her heart rate suddenly slowed down instantly. The now demolished dumpsters seized their destruction and floated ominously in the air with a sort of calm feel as Dante checked them.

Raven felt a strange warmth in his arms, pressed against his tight body. The feeling was quite pleasant, even if it was something so simple as a hug. It was ridiculous how much she liked it, when it was just a hug after all. It was almost like the clutter that was her mind and emotions suddenly disappeared into thin air and was replaced by a calm and pleasant silence. She felt such bliss in the silence of her mind and the warmth in her chest; it was almost like sleeping.

As she buried her face into his chest she ran her fingers through the locks of his soft white hair on the back of his head. She rubbed her thumbs slowly and gently along each of the snowy locks, humming to herself in enjoyment. Dante's arms wrapped around the small of her back, amused that she enjoyed it so much, but also glad she was. The poor girl had been all pent up and stressed out, and now she was able to stay calm. He enjoyed it a bit himself, as her soft body lied in his arms, strangely comfortable as well.

"I don't know what to do, Dante." She replied with a sigh, squeezing him tighter in her arms. "I don't think I can fight this forever. With all that's happening, Trigon might come back." She nestled her face in his chest again. "What if I fail?"

Dante let out a small smirk. "Heh. Then I guess that leaves me to pick up the pieces." He replied as she picked up her head and looked up at him. He gave a simple shrug. "It's my job. But I don't think anyone stands a chance against us. If they do, I'll bow to them right there." He replied with a sarcastic smirk.

Raven grinned from the comment and stared blankly at him. "You'd really join us? It's not really your problem."

He scoffed at the remark. "Of course it is. As if I'd let some demon enslave the world." He shook his head, his grin slowly dropping. "I guess not everybody can have a good father. Count me in, little devil."

Raven's heart thumped in anticipation as she felt her body moving upward on its own. Her ears grew hot as she leaned upwards toward him. Nervousness filled her mind as she attempted to reach his height, Dante simply didn't move from the gesture. Raven's insecurity and nervousness, slowly returning as she stared at him in want, her arms wrapped around his shoulders with his hands on the small of her back.

Then suddenly she pushed past her unsure feelings and rushed in toward him. Her heart skipped a beat as her lips reached his, as her ears grew hot in surprise. She meant to pull away instantly, but the level of her own infatuation with this man was simply overwhelming and pulled her toward him like gravity. Their hair intertwined with each other in a mess of white against purple as the dark titan felt her heart rate return to its steady rate. All Raven could do at this moment was act on instinct and pull the back of his head in toward her.

She dared to look around them, with the worry of how the alley looked, but once she peeked she was relieved to see that the place was perfectly fine. She then broke the kiss away and stared at him, her cheeks growing slightly red. Dante's devilish grin didn't drop for a second, as he awaited her reaction with a satisfied smile. Raven shook her head with a small smile. "That was..." She felt her chest which was thumping at a steady and calm rate, then she looked back up at him with a smile. "Nice."

He nodded with a wide smirk. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He bobbed his head and cocked his head, throwing an arm around her shoulder as they walked on. "Lets get home, cutie. We got demons to kill."

* * *

**_"They will see. We'll fight until eternity. Come with me, we'll stand and fight together. Through our strength, we'll make a better day. Tomorrow, we shall never surrender." -Devil May Cry 4, We Shall Never Surrender.  
_**

**Sorry, I love that song, I had to put it again.  
**

**So, Dante and Raven's first over the top romantic scene. And please, if you're one of those people who don't like romantic stuff, just know this chapter actually took me a while to write. So you're welcome. For those who are in love with this story because of the pairing, you're extra welcome!  
**

**And in case you were wondering, no their relationship isn't progressing too fast. Raven's interest in him at this point is merely a crush, while Dante's still indifferent about her, though he does admire her looks.**

**I know the quote for this chapter wasn't a Breaking Benjamin song like I've been doing, but damn, that song though. I just found the one that plays at the end of DMC4 and now I can't stop listening to it. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.  
**

**;)**


	10. Six Point Battle

_**"The day has come to an end. The sun is over my head. My polyamorous friend, got me in a mess of trouble again!" -Breaking Benjamin. Polyamorous  
**_

**Chapter 10**

**Six Point Battle  
**

* * *

The Titans tower was rather relaxed when Raven and Dante got home. Each of the other Titans had gathered on the couch for a rather old horror movie that even Raven was disinterested in, but Starfire's curiosity demanded that they watched it and once the two half demons entered through the elevator they looked around the dark room which was only lit by the movie monitor.

Raven glanced up at Dante with a raised eyebrow, the devil hunter simply gave a shrug as they looked up at the movie which was playing rather loud. "Ugh. That movie sucks." Raven mumbled to the white haired man.

He bobbed his head, noticing that the movie was in fact a movie from the early seventies, and it certainly looked that way as if color television had just been invented by the time the movie had been made. The only one who seemed actually interested in the movie was Star who curled up against Robin in anticipation for the _scary parts_. The boy wonder seemed quite pleased with the occurrence, even if Starfire was gullible in the terrible quality of the movie.

Dante immediately glanced at Raven with a small wink and a wide, devious grin. "Watch this." He spun around and slowly approached the titans who were enveloped in the movie. At least almost all of them. Beastboy and Cyborg were both noticeably asleep and even snoring. The Devil hunter looked up at the screen which was filled with old versions of zombies which were rather embarrassing with how bad they were. A small smile formed on Raven's face as Dante lowered his head right behind Starfire's ear. She knew exactly what he was about to do, and she kind of wished she would have thought of it too. "Boo!"

Dante's voice filled Starfire's ear against the relative silence, causing the alien girl to tense up and shriek at an ear piercing volume. "Aaaaaaah!" Beastboy and Cybrog jolted awake as Star's eyes suddenly glowed bright green and a bolt of energy shot out and crashed through the window with a loud boom.

"Dude!" Beastboy jolted awake and hopped into Cyborg's arms in fear.

"What the heck was that?!" Cyborg replied with his eyelids feeling a bit heavy.

Dante smirked and circled the couch. "Hah!" He laughed at Starfire's reaction as he rested his boot up on the arm of the couch with a smirk. "I'd hate to see what you'd do with a better movie." He smirked.

Star clenched her fists, her eyes glowing green again. "You... You... Clorbag Valblernek!" She shouted out loud, levitating upward into the air.

"Relax, Star. He didn't mean it." Robin waved her off while the other two males tried their best to fight fits of laughter.

"Hmm, scaring Starfire." Raven floated around toward the kitchen with her usual composure regained. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Dante gave a simple shrug, backing away from the Tameranian girl. "Sorry, girlie. Sometimes I can't help but predict the future." He smirked with a taunting tone while Robin turned back to him.

"So did everything go well?" He asked in a business like tone. "You look like you have something to say."

"Oh boy do I?" Dante glanced back at Raven who gave him a peer and shook her head. The two other males couldn't handle the information about what happened between her and the devil hunter. So he simply looked around and kicked the ground, making the titans control panel rise from the floor. "The guy who called me thought he was all that and tried to trap us."

Raven floated back into the room, levitating a cup of tea in front of her face as Dante pulled up the map and the six locations. Robin stroked his chin. "So was this person in with that Jester?"

"Of course he was, they always are." Dante shook his head; rolling his eyes. "Apparently someone's having a hard time in their love life, because they were looking for a particular person in that grave yard."

"Do you know who?" The boy wonder flashed a worried look, while Dante simply shrugged.

"Hell if I know, he said the person they were looking for wasn't there." he stepped around the table and threw out his arms as he spun around. "Alright, kids!" He said in an announcing voice. "We have our locations and a possible motivation! Either something to do with my father, or hers." He gestured to himself then to Raven. "So if you wanna make yourselves useful, then each of you should go to one of each of these here places and look for this Jester bastard, but." He threw up a finger as he hopped up onto the panel. "You kid's aren't too used to fighting demons yet. So you should go in pairs, otherwise they'll have a field day tearing you all apart. I think the only ones who can go along are Cyborg and Starfire here."

"What about you and Raven?" Robin replied folding his arms.

"We'll go together too. They're looking for us, so if we get lucky, we'll both be there to kick his ass." He replied resting his hands on his hips. "What do you think, bird boy? Sound like a plan?"

Robin touched a finger to his chin and circled the table to the monitor, looking at all the orange dots on the map, then hummed to himself with a nod. "Yeah. That is a good plan. Cyborg and Starfire can take these first two places so they'll be closer to each other if one needs help. Then Beastboy and I will take these middle two."

"Which leaves the ones furthest from the city." Raven nodded then glanced to Dante as he hopped down and held out his arms. "They could all be traps." She glanced to Dante with a blank stare.

"Well it wouldn't be a demon plan if they weren't." Dante shrugged. "Low and behold! The greatest plan ever! Rest up, kids! We split tomorrow." He smirked as he trotted out of the room.

"So we're really gonna kick butt aren't we?" Cyborg replied with a confident smirk.

Beastboy pumped his fist with determination. "Dude, you know it!"

Star touched a finger to her lip as she stared over at Raven who gave Dante a small smile as he walked away. The alien's eyebrows raised at Raven's strange behavior and immediately she floated around and hung upside down in front of the dark titan. "Raven, your behavior is most peculiar. Is this the emotion with which is most forbidden to you. The smile?"

"What?" Raven shot her a blank gaze. "No. And it's not that rare."

"Actually Rae, it kinda is." Beastboy grinned at her as she gave him a piercing glare.

Dante looked back at the scene and smiled at her much different personality. There weren't as many mood shifts, or moments where she squirmed around acting all bashful around him. He turned back around and continued on his way. "Heh, getting better."

* * *

"Alright." Robin looked around at the other Titans as they gathered on the ground level of Titans tower. Each of them had awakened rather early to prepare for what was sure to be an all day trip. "Is everybody all set?"

"Heck yeah. We're gonna kick some serious monster butt." Beastboy replied changing his form into a kangaroo and giving several swift punches, before changing back into his boy form.

"Aw yeah!" Cyborg shouted changing his hand into a cannon. "My batteries are fully loaded and ready for a rematch!"

Dante and Raven shared amused glances as they stood on the side lines. Each of the Titans had only one occurrence where they had to fight actual demons which was when they tried to investigate the tower and got blocked by a legion of demons. "You should know something, guys..." She finally broke her silence. "Demons aren't to be taken lightly, so don't hold back."

She glanced over at Dante with a proud smile which he returned before clapping his hands together. "Alright, can we go now? Cause I'm kinda itching to find that Jester and give him something to laugh about!"

"Yeah." Robin nodded to him then stuck out his hand. "This could get dangerous. How about that handshake, Dante?"

The devil hunter blew his white hair from his eyes then flashed a wide grin at the boy wonder. "Eh, you're a Robin. If things get tough, you can just fly away." He smirked slapped their gloves hands together. "If you get to Jester first, make sure to give him a good whoopin, tell him it's from me."

"Will do." Robin grinned then Beastboy suddenly changed forms into a green pterodactyl as Robin grabbed onto his foot. The two took flight followed by Star and Cyborg who drove the Titan mobile. Dante simply smirked as everyone quickly disappeared then he turned to Raven.

"Alright!" He clapped his hands together excitedly and made to step past her. "Lets get going."

Raven grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her, causing Dante to give her a flirty grin. "Wait... I have a faster way." She pulled him closer to her. "Don't move."

The devil hunter smirked and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. "Don't worry, babe."

Raven lifted her lips into a smile and pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to his calm heart as it beat away. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, somehow much more capable of concentrating in this state. Showing affection wasn't normally her cup of tea, and she was normally disgusted by it, but now her opinions was a little different. Dante was different from the normal guys, even if he did act like Beastboy some times.

Things were different between them after the kiss and it showed, though it wasn't awkward at all. Probably because Dante didn't want it to be so he kept things going as normal as ever. The only difference was that Raven's happiness was taking over and Passion was satisfied.

For now...

Raven lifted her head from Dante's chest and took a deep breath with a nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her eyes glowed white and in an instant her cloak flowed upward and wrapped them both up as it turned pitch black. Dante looked around as they were covered in black then before he knew it they were completely cloaked and they disappeared from the Titans front yard.

When they could see light again, Raven's cloak opened up and they suddenly appeared in an unfamiliar yard. The place was rather dark, with trees towering over head. A cool breeze of fresh air blew past Raven's nose which smelled great in contrast to the polluted city smell. They looked ahead and saw a big property that was extremely open. A big spooky looking mansion towered over them, nearly touching the tree tops.

A big metal gate lay on the ground, detached from the wall surrounding the property. Everything appeared to have some sort of destruction to it. A portion of the brick wall was blown out at multiple sections around the property. All of the windows were blown out and the door was tattered beyond all recognition. Raven could only wonder what the other places looked like.

Meanwhile Cyborg had arrived at his destination, stepping out of the car and looking up at the old house. It was no mansion, but it was still pretty huge. Almost as if it had been build centuries ago. The wood was rotting and unpainted. The windows were only holes with shutters hanging off by a thread. He could see a lake behind the building with a dock house visible from the property enterance. The place was creepy for sure, but Cyborg had his cannons so he was unafraid.

Starfire had arrived on an old farm with a huge field and an extremely large family house. The dark, broken windows with the drapes flowing out of them in the wind reminded the alien girl too much of the movie they had watched the night before. As she floated toward it she tensed up, clenching her fists, ready to blast the first thing that moved.

Robin and Beastboy landed in the middle of a homey looking place, despite the creepy dark windows and eerie chilled atmosphere it didn't appear abandoned at first glance. "This appears to be the place." Robin looked around with a raised eyebrow.

Dante looked to Raven with a smirk then cocked his head as he turned toward the mansion. The dark titan followed him, floating beside him as he stepped past the stone wall. To no surprise as soon as they set foot on the property a red flash filled the air. Dante stopped; bobbing his head as red demonic portals swarmed the front yard of the mansion. Out of them jumped a great number of reaper like demons clutching their scythes as they were joined by red glowing bats that screeched as they looped through the air.

Raven floated higher up, her cloak flowing open like a pair of wings as Dante smirked at her. "Looks like we got the right place." Raven looked down at him with a nod, and the devil hunter smirked and spun around, pulling out his pistols. "Let's rock!"

Even though it appeared to be the right place, the other titans were having the same problem. As Starfire floated down the drive way of the farm house her area filled with red portals too, and Cyborg's as well. Robin and Beastboy immediately jumped at the sight of the portals and prepared for the battle.

"Looks like I got this." Cyborg replied on his communicator.

"I too have the battle upon me." Star replied.

"Yeah, us too." Robin said quickly before raising his staff.

Dante glanced up at Raven as he heard the calls and rolled his eyes. "That figures."

Raven held up her communicator with a deep sigh. "It's all a trap." She replied. "He summoned them at all six places."

"Oh great." Beastboy replied. "How are we gonna know which one's the right one?"

"We'll just have to check them all." Robin replied, hanging up completely.

Dante smirked to the demons as he shrugged with his pistols. "Sounds good to me." He then twirled the weapons and crossed his arms with a grin. "Looks like it's your lucky day, guys. Cause I'm here to stay."

The beast flared their teeth at him before lifting their weapons and taking a sudden leap at him without warning. As the scythes came around, all they hit was air in his spot as he jumped over the demon horde and fired a single shot through one of their heads as an acceptation of the challenge. Raven floated back and threw up her arms, lifting both of the metal gates above her head, before hurling them at the swarm of beast. The crowd was drastically decreased as the projectiles hit them and Dante immediately took a flip through the air, pressing his weight down on the fallen demons and he crossed his arms across his body.

The space around him was quickly filled with the foes as he changed his aim and fired all around himself. As the crowd thickened around him, he immediately put away his pistols and grabbed the hilt of the Force Edge, slashing in a circle to knock them back. Then without pause, Dante came dashing forward with an even more powerful Stinger stab. Raven reached out with her powers and pulled a bar from the fallen gate, and hurled them both at the foes, stabbing through multiple at once, before she pulled the projectiles back to herself.

Dante flung his sword in an upward circle, hurling multiple demons into the air before jumping with them and landing multiple slashes on the close group. As he fell to the ground he looked down to see one of the beasts readying to lung up at him. As the demon came close to his body in midair, all it hit was a transparent red circle as Dante appeared on the other side with a downward slash.

He then crouched back, with his sword tucked behind him as he waited for the group to tighten once more. Raven faced an even larger group on the other side of him, which she simply crushed them all with the gates one more and turned around to face the devil hunter. He flashed a wide grin as he stayed put while they all formed in front of him. "That's right, line em up!" The beast roared and the bats screeched as they lunged forward at Dante, then just before they reached him the devil hunter dashed forward, spinning in a circle and slashing through them all, throwing Force Edge around his body and letting it orbit his body in a flurry of sharp slashes. Then as he came to a halt, he grabbed the hilt as it passed in front of his face and spun around with a high crescent kick, deflecting one last scythe, before front flipping over the demon's shoulders and driving his sword through the top of its torso.

Dante landed behind it, jerking Force Edge in front of his body as he heard one last snarl from the final foe. He glanced over his shoulder as the beast slowly fell to its knees before crumpling into a pile of dust. Raven landed in front of him with a small smile. "We do make a good team."

"Told you." He smirked as he twirled his sword onto his back. "But the fun's only just begun. Come on, cutie."

* * *

**It certainly has, Dante.  
**

**This chapter may be over, but I'll tell you all right now. I'm gonna enjoy writing the next one.**

**Ah the trickster jump dash. AKA how I survived my first DMC3 play through. Seriously, on normal mode you can pretty much you're gonna die a good three times before finally figuring out how to kill a boss. Especially Nevan. Oh my god, Nevan! I still hate you, very much. No matter how awesome it is to fight with a guitar. Other than Vergil, she's probably the boss I died the most when fighting.**

**I'm very glad this story's getting such high praise. I honestly didn't know if a romantic story with Dante would be liked, but it seems I'm not alone. That makes me happy.**

**;)**


	11. Ambrosia

**Warning, the chapter you are about to read contains a strong lemony scent. So don't read if you're allergic to lemons, if you know what I mean. And oh boy, I get to use some pretty crude language. Fun fun fun:)**

_**"White walls surround us. No light will touch your face again. Rain taps the window, as we sleep among the dead. Days go on forever, but I have not left your side. We can face the dark together, if you go then so will I." -Breaking Benjamin. Anthem of the Angels  
**_

**Chapter 11**

**Ambrosia**

* * *

"How's everyone doing?" Robin replied hurling a fan of birdarangs at several demons, which stuck into them before exploding.

Cyborg's sonic cannon sounded from the communicator before he replied. "I'm all clear over here."

"I too am faring well." Starfire chirped from the other end, while blasting a high pitched shot of energy.

"How about you, Raven?" Robin replied, but there all that was left was silence. The boy wonder raised an eyebrow and held up his communicator once again. "Raven? Raven, you there?"

As a matter of fact, not everything was alright. What had happened in that short amount of time, had ultimately doomed the Titans as soon as it happened. It all started as soon as Raven and Dante stepped through the door of the mansion. Right away the darkness was filled by the flutter of a crow as it took flight, knocking the chandelier to the floor with a crash, blowing dust everywhere. The bird flew straight upward as Dante fanned the dust away, coughing, then as soon as the bird flew out the window there was a loud rumbling that filled the entire building.

Dante looked behind them as a huge stone slowly appeared in front of the door which had a clear image on it; a relief of a nude woman holding her arm outward. They looked around as the windows quickly shielded their exit with a thick sheet of blue mist, which Dante knew couldn't be bypassed without finding some sort of key. Raven rolled her eyes as she tried to manipulate the door, but to no avail. It seemed her powers had no affect on this object.

"Ugh, great." She shook her head, turning around to Dante. "Trapped."

Dante approached the door and stared at the woman statue, running a finger along the hollow pit of her palm. "If it's locked, then there should be a key around here somewhere." Right when he said that a low growl echoed throughout the room as a flash of red appeared behind them. "Aaand, right on cue." he pivoted around, grabbing the hilt of his sword and holding it pointed to the ground.

Raven turned around, floating backwards into the air. There weren't as many this time, which was rather unusual for the set of occurrences which had them fighting entire hordes of demons. This time there were merely six of them against Dante and Raven. Even so, Dante held up his excited smirk, waiting for the beasts to attack him first.

Raven took a deep breath and threw out her arms. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She bellowed throwing her arms outward; her eyes glowing white. A pair of black claws appeared from her hands and crushed two of the demons before slamming their bodies onto the floor. As on of the beasts leaped at her she threw up her hand, deflecting it, before throwing her hands outward once more causing a giant black fist to knock it back toward the floor. Dante immediately jumped up, kicking the demon in the head in mid flip. Then once her was right side up he threw Force Edge directly at the final two, stabbing through one of them while the other jumped at him.

The devil hunter side stepped past the incoming scythe and kicked the demon backward into the hand rail of the main staircase. As it cracked through the wood, Dante threw up his hand. "Come on!" He bellowed as Force Edge came spinning back to his hand through the air. As his weapon returned to his hand, Dante spun around in a circle three times, feeling the blade slice through the demon's chest three times before cutting completely through and reducing it to dust. The house then returned to its ghostly quiet state as the two half demons were left standing there, waiting for more. Dante anticipated another attack, but when he spun around with his sword raised there was nothing there. "Heh, that's a let down. I didn't realize they could run out of demons."

Raven touched the floor and followed them as they both walked up the big staircase. The place was eerily quiet in contrast to their war like battle that they had fought just moments ago. As they stepped up the staircase their attention was drawn to the double doors right in front of top of the stairs. They could see a strange pulsating glow seeping between and underneath the doors.

Raven looked to Dante with anticipation. They certainly were in the right place, it seemed. Whatever was happening in that room was Arkham's doing for sure. The only question was what exactly he was doing. What sort of plan he had that required either her or Dante. The real question was who's power that man wanted. Was he still pursuing Sparda's power by reviving the Temen-ni-gru, or was he trying to capture Trigon's power this time around? They were obvious questions since Arkham had proven to be someone of insubordination, which he had shown through his acts and betrayal of Vergil.

Dante tilted his head sideways and glanced over at her with a smirk. "Let's make a good entrance." He grinned to her before she nodded back and he looked back to the door. The devil hunter lifted his hand and gave three light knocks. "Knock knock." He said in a taunting voice before delivering a powerful sideways kick, causing the door to fly open.

The two half demons entered the illuminated room and were immediately met by a large group of demons already waiting for them to enter. Raven floated to the side of the door and watched as the beasts clenched their pointed teeth. Dante took a slow stride, looking around the room's rather odd decoration. Despite the mansion's rather empty and worn down atmosphere, this bedroom was quite nice. In a manner of speaking.

The thing that was odd about it was the amount of red and pink used in the decoration. The carpet was hot pink while the bed had red covers with little illuminated hearts hanging over it. It was a room for couples, more specifically, alone time for couples. Lying on the bedside table sat a strange stone which had numerous craters that pulsated a bright red.

Dante tapped Raven on the shoulder and pointed past the demons to it. "There's our key."

The dark girl averted her eyes to the glowing stone, and soon after her line of sight was blocked by a red eyes demon who snarled viciously at her. She then glanced at Dante. "These things are getting annoying." She said bluntly as they turned back toward the demons.

The devil hunter simply shook his head. "Yeah, but getting them to go away is like talking to a brick wall." He shrugged then whipped out his pistols, aiming at them with a challenging smirk on his face.

The demons didn't flinch at the challenge and as soon as they saw it, the closest ones took a flip backwards and came dashing forward, slicing sideways at the two intruders. Raven simply floated upward to avoid the attack, while Dante jumped upward in an ominous red ring. When she looked back at him, she saw only his demon form once again for the first time since his battle with Vergil.

The devil hunter stood upside down on the ceiling, his face now covered in red reptilian scales and horns with glowing golden eyes. His coat was replaced by a set of bat like wings of the same color while his boots were replaced by clawed feet. The demons stared up at him with a growl as Dante suddenly dropped down with a front flip, his voice echoing as he cried out during the attack. "Hyah!"

Dante's movements were much faster now as he slid across the wood floor with a sweeping kick that knocked several of the demons back. As the demon regained its footing, it curled its weapon back and came from the side with a wide slash which only hit air as Dante jumped upward and stuck to the ceiling again. Raven floated backwards as one of the demons caught sight of her and crept forward, ready to attack. Just as it readied its weapon to attack a pair of giant black hands slapped both sides of its body with a loud crunch.

As she looked up, yet another demon was lunging at her. Before she could fight it off Dante came swooping through the air, with his wings carrying through the air as he tossed the demon back to the ground. After that he changed back to his human form with the same red ring and dropped down for another attack. "Get ready." He taunted as he suddenly came dashing forward with seven lightning fast slashes followed by a finishing stinger jab that destroyed the demon completely.

Raven floated around the room, dodging slash after slash before catching both of her attackers in a pair of giant hands and lifted them up in front of Dante. "They're all yours." She replied with a small smile.

Dante smirked and turned Force Edge reverse in his hand and touching the floor with his other hand, as he did this the sword began to glow red, becoming more and more intense. "Come on." The dark Titan lowered the demons in front of him and just as she did, he shot straight up, slashing through both demons at once. As the cries of their souls faded away, Raven floated around to the bed as Dante put away his sword.

"You'd think they'd do a better job at keeping that key safe." He shrugged.

"Lets just make sure we can get out of here." Raven replied reaching her hand out and picking up the stone without thinking about what could happen next. As she felt the cold stone in her hand the glow began to intensify and shine in her eyes getting increasingly brighter. The half demon girl shielded her eyes as the glow got brighter and brighter, then before she knew it she felt an electric sensation flowing up and down the length of her body like some sort of scan of energy. The dark titan could only drop to her knee as her senses fluctuated, causing he a brief moment of pain then calm, hot then cold.

Her eyes widened big as the feeling in her body stopped and all she could feel was an immense tingling all over her body and most directly in her lower regions. Raven dropped the stone and covered both hands into her crotch, dropping her body until her forehead rested on the floor. The feeling was like a drill, digging deep into her crotch to her stomach and chest. All over her body she felt nothing but pleasure, causing her to grunt and moan until it finally settled and she was able to stand again, though the feeling did not disappear.

The cloaked girl picked her head up and pulled herself to the ground, taking in deep breaths before looking up at Dante with a forced smile. She even went so far as to raise her thumb with a quivering smile. "I'm fine." She trembled.

Dante folded his arms with a suspicious smirk as her smile became even more of a lie, as her legs squirmed around. His eyes trailed downward as he could see a small shine a wet spot glistening from her pale legs. The devil hunter slapped his knee at her reaction, with a hysterical laugh. "Ahahahaha! Oh, no way!" He laughed. "This is awesome."

"Ugh, shut up." She said with the same moan, unable to control her feelings. Another sudden burst of pleasure jolted from her body like being zapped by lightning, forcing Raven to double over on impulse. Her face collided with the warm skin of Dante's chest which appeared even more delectable to her in this state. She looked up at him, her eyes quivering as her hands trailed along his hard pecs.

Her legs pressed together even tighter as she looked up at his unreadable expression. Dante wasn't sure whether to be excited or if he should feel bad for her being forced into this most unnatural of state. To be honest it actually turned him on the way her legs squirmed together from the uncontrollable feeling. Raven stood up straighter, looking at her hands as her thumbs touched the middle of his pecs while the rest of her hands rested on the edges of his coat.

Her heart thumped as she stared into his diamond blue eyes, his smirk not dropping for a second. She felt herself shaking with warmth all over as she ran her hands to the middle of his chest and buried them in his coat. Dante's lips widened as she enjoyed every bit of his smooth, warm skin. Her pale hands rubbed her digits along his torso then eventually found their way to his eight pack abs as she stated up at him with want.

"Hey." He chuckled in amusement, getting a bit turned on by her rare show of affection. "You're doing my part for me. What gives?"

He was to used to her being all aloof and mysterious, but now it was like something clicked inside her and activated her passion at full blast. His eyes feel on the stone resting on the floor. Whatever that thing did to her, he loved it.

Raven's eyes trailed up his visible body and finally to his smirk that fell under his fine white hair. That little _V_ shape that trailed up from his waist line and say in both sides of his abs. At this moment, everything that Dante did to look attractive was suddenly noticed by Raven all at once. Every little detail, she found and it simply made get want him more.

She had completely forgotten about the stone that caused it, because all she could think about was the pleasant feeling in her lower stomach and the handsome man whom she was feeling up.

Despite her flat voice she still gave out little moans of pleasure just from the sheet shock in her thighs. "Dante... I can't stop this feeling, and it feels... Amazing." Her eyes widened in contrast to her flat tone and Dante could only smile at her words.

"Well imagine that." He chuckled. "And I haven't even done anything yet."

Raven's pale hand came up to his cheek, her index finger feeling the soft locks of his bangs. "Then do something... Make it go away." She let out a heavy breath as another jolt filled her body and she tensed up again. "Please..."

She could hear him chuckle from her desperate wanting before his hand came under her chin and lifted her face to look at his. "Way ahead of you." Raven rushed in as he leaned his head toward hers.

Dante could feel her soft lips mash against his and get tongue quickly invaded his mouth with desperate want. He returned the favor and did the same in enjoyment. He was getting side tracked, he knew they should have been trying to get out, but they both were acting on sheer impulse by now.

He rested his palm on the back of her neck, causing her to shutter and begin moving her tongue around, pressing hard against his as she possibly could. Her aggressiveness was quite the turn on and Dante could only chuckle to himself and turned it up a notch by grabbing the back of her thigh and lifting it up to his hip.

Raven trembled as she felt her crouch press against his. She was just wearing Spandex after all while he was wearing leather which only made it feel harder against her. Dante pulled her hood down and included her cloak completely before walking her backwards onto the queen sized bed which was pleasantly soft and comfortable. He tossed the dark cloak to the side as Raven slid her hands into his coat, pulling it down his shoulders, revealing even more of his finely tuned body.

Her ears grew hot as he messaged her lips with his own. She let out moans of delight as she ran her fingers through his soft white hair, enjoying the rabbit like softness and the tingling in her inner thigh as it pressed against his. Dante threw his sword down, sticking upward from the floor, sort of mimicking his crotch as he looked at the weapon before throwing his coat over it.

As Raven moaned in enjoyment, Dante held himself up by his elbow and trailed his other hand from her right breast, down the length of her stomach, causing her to shake and shiver more. Suddenly his palm flattened at her lower stomach just above her crotch region. Dante chuckled once more before sloping his fingers further down, moving the dark fabric out of the way. Raven gasped as she felt the cool breeze against her bare crotch which felt even cooler because the stone's energy had already made her wet.

The dark girl let out a rare feminine gasp as his fingers trailed lightly along the outside of her vagina, very teasingly. Her grip tightened on his hair as the prayerful feeling intensified in a tickle as he gently played with her. Her breathing became heavier as they finally broke the kiss. She looked down her body as Dante flicked her crotch, causing her to gasp on impact each time.

"Hehe. Gotta love the first time." He smirked down at her, before rubbing again then finally invading her completely.

As his fingers wiggled against the warm, wet walls of her insides the tingling zapped her once again, causing the bedside lamp to explode into millions of pieces. He rubbed his index and middle finger inside, diving upward against the roof of her clitoris, making her wetter and wetter with each wiggle.

"Ugh." Raven moaned up at him, shutting her eyes tightly from the overwhelming feeling that filled her crotch with electric pleasure. "D-... Dante." Was all she could manage to get out before letting out yet another rare feminine gasp as his fingers jerked upward, digging at the roof of her insides.

Dante wiggled his fingers frantically against her clitoris causing Raven to arch her back as the tingling began to steadily increase. Then suddenly it became so overwhelming that her body gave out. She reached a violent, squirting orgasm as Dante's fingers danced around inside her. He pulled them out as her juices squirted from her in a single beam. Her body twitched, giving her sudden jolts of pleasure as she arched her back over and over with each squirt. As she bellowed out a loud, pleasureful scream the little heart shaped lights dangling over them all exploded one by one with single pops.

She looked up at Dante, her heart racing as she wanted the full body orgasm to stop so that she could have more. Dante gave her a dirty wink as he licked her juices of his fingers in enjoyment. "Tastes like victory." He smirked before wrapping his hands underneath her thighs. "Now the main event."

He lifted her pale leg over his shoulder and leaned in between her legs, rubbing both hands on her warm damp inner thighs. The devil hunter leaned down one more, locking lips for another sweet kiss. Raven had no resistance as she shut her eyes, pulling his head down, dominantly with want.

His lips danced with great melody, moving like the waves of the ocean as they messaged hers. Raven's face had been red for a while, but she went red as a beet when she heard his pants unzip. As his lips began to gradually slow down she dared to look as he broke away. He pulled his rather thick member out of his zipper and let go, letting it thump down onto her crotch, sending chills up her spine.

She stared up at him, a little unsure about if she should do anything, but before she knew out she had reached down and grabbed the warm rod with a light gasp as she looked down. Her heart thumped against her chest as she felt it's softness and began stroking it lovingly. Dante let out a grunt of pleasure followed by a chuckle as her cold hand made an amazing contrast to his warm member, thus making it feel twice as great.

He leaned down again, invading her mouth instantly with his tongue, mashing hers back as it fought against his. As they kept the kiss he gradually lowered his hips downward until both of Raven's lips were kissing something. She immediately broke the kiss and looked at the union, panting with want as the doors to the room began to rattle on with her anticipation. Magenta and blue eyes met together as that moment came closer and closer. The moment that could either be described as life saving or ruining, but it would change it nonetheless.

Raven stared up at Dante's wide daring smile as he held himself over her, with the only thing between them being his own member which tingled from the fantastic warmth of her insides, even being barely inside. Raven couldn't take the trembling any more and she desperately reached to his hips with a nod as she panted.

"Do it." She said simply before pulling his hips downward into her, feeling the tingling reach heights that were indescribable.

Dante smirked down at her before pushing with her into her smooth, warm insides. The feeling zapped his with a sudden jolt of pleasure as he invaded her wet crotch further and further until finally he reached a blockage. He knew exactly what it was and simply stared down at her, asking permission with his eyes. Raven responded by grabbing the back of his head and pulling it back down against hers, locking lips. As she did this Dante's hips went all the way down through her hymen causing the brief kiss to break.

Raven shrieked as a rush of pain filled her crotch and blood soiled out around his member. The doors both exploded into millions of little wood shards as her screams of both pain and pleasure filled the mansion. The feeling stung in her insides like no other before, but quickly began to fade away as Dante slowly slid out, creating a rush of electric pleasure as he slid back in through her pleasantly tight insides that hugged his member tightly. His movements began to speed up, replacing the feeling with sheer bliss and pleasure.

"You're inside." She gasped as she threw her hand around the back of his head. Dante's thrusts became harder and his smirk was left by his tense face, grunting with pleasure. She let out a rather loud moan as his thrusts increased in speed.

Raven pulled his head back down and mashed their mouths together, but with very little concentration as his hot member slid against the walls of her insides. Dante quickly picked up the pace, rotating his hips and pushing against her insides at multiple angles. His tip knocked against her wet walls, sending chills up her spine as she moaned and groaned with every passing second.

She could feel his weight going into every thrust as he went down harder and faster. That same intense tingling began to rise inside of her, the same as before and she knew what was about to happen. Thigh this time it was coat that the feeling was going to be much bigger than before. Dante watched as her mouth suddenly hung open and her eyes widened. He knew what was going to happen and it was happening with him too.

Dante slowed down his thrusts for a brief second to try and pull out, but as soon as he did, Raven's eyes glowed white and a black energy pushed heavily against his back and he kept going. The tingles came to massive levels and filled every inch of her lower body as well as in her heart.

With several more thrusts Dante gave one last, powerful movement as far in as he could go as Raven came to her exploding conclusion yet again which blasted his member inside and caused him to come as well. They both stared at each other wide eyed as their juices mixed together and the tingling they felt began to fade and leave them calm one more as Dante pulled out, doing wet on the crimson blankets with their combined juices.

Though Raven's eyes still glowed bright white and her mouth hung open, then before he knew it, his lights went out and all he could see was black. He suddenly found himself lying in his back, opening his eyes to a pitch black sky and a landscape of floating land masses in the middle of space.

He sat up in the dirt noting his clothing was once again on and his sword was with him too, but no Raven in sight. He was all alone. "Damn it."

* * *

** Oh my God. I had so much fun writing that chapter, and what's even better us that it's actually important to the storyline. But still, I think that was my best lemon yet, no kidding.**

**Wow, this chapter kind of reminds me of in DMC4 when Dante receives Lucifer. Especially what he says when he uses it for the first time. That shit was funny.**

** Not much else to say other than maybe the title. Ambrosia was a key you needed to unlock the door to fight Nevan in DMC3. When I played it and read the description, it pretty much spelled out the idea for this chapter. For Raven to pick up said item and for it to affect her as it should.**

**I'm probably gonna read this chapter myself, just for the fun of it. Hope you all enjoy.**

**;)**


	12. Rockstar of Nevermore

**Oh boy, we had a fun time in the last chapter. If you're one of the people who skipped over the lemons, basically Dante and Raven needed a key to get out of the mansion. That key turned out to be Ambrosia, or the forbidden fruit, which affected Raven and caused her and Dante to partake in a bit of the sex. At the end Dante was then thrown into Raven's mind because of this.**

_**"Hold it together, birds of a feather. Nothing but lies and crooked wings. I have the answer, spreading the cancer. You are the faith inside me. No, don't leave me to die here. Help me survive here, alone. Don't remember, remember." -Breaking Benjamin. Evil Angel.  
**_

**Chapter 12  
**

**Rockstar of Nevermore**

* * *

The place was dark and extremely open, and yet despite the broken down feel of the place it seemed to be the home of something. Dante knew this wasn't space, and as he walked onward through the dark land chunk he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't alone. The feeling wasn't like that chill the demons gave off when they were near, it was more like a heated feeling like he was being watched.

Raven opened her eyes, feeling the empty breeze inside her, only to see empty space where Dante once laid on top of her. She covered herself up as she sat up in the bed. The room had an eerie silence as she slowed down her breathing, looking around at the shards of glass and wood that covered the room. It was almost like Dante was never there. Even his sword and coat had disappeared along with him.

As she leaned forward to stand up, her head began to pulsate with a massive headache, followed by a low demonic growl from the pain. Her eyes briefly flashed red then quickly returned to normal as she gasped at the realization of what had happened. Just like she always though, an act like the one she and Dante had just done had certain consequences. Her emotions echoed through her mind with opposing views that were hard to make out what they were saying. There were brief flashes of words like _he's here, _and _he'll help us. _

Dante was inside her mind, without the help of her mirror to take him there. She had brought him there herself, without meaning to. At their shared climax, Raven's powers somehow fluctuated and sent the devil hunter into the one place where she knew he shouldn't be. Her mind had been a cluttered mess, and she could only imagine what her emotions would do to him upon meeting him. Passion would have a field day with him after growing so huge just now, while Rage would go for his head. Now after everything that had just happened, she could hear the red emotion clawing at her mind, slowly freeing itself and echoing through her mind.

_This world will burn and every being that touches its surface!_

_Ooh, Dante's here. I think I'm ready for round two. _

_Yay! Maybe he'll tell us some good jokes!_

_He's not gonna be happy when he meets all of us._

_As if, Dante can kick some serious butt! _

_He might not be here for long. She'll come and get him._

_Aaaawww!_

Raven pulled at her hair as her emotions filled her head with opposing opinions, then her eyes widened as she looked at her hand, seeing it begin to glow in a red aura. The energy traveled up her arm until it covered her entire body, feeling the warm feeling cover her entire body until she suddenly disappeared along with her cloak.

Raven herself was pulled into her mind and opened her eyes to see the dark abyss that was her mind. The ground rumbled beneath her as her vision was suddenly blocked by a giant mass of red. A perfect copy of her father, Trigon stand over her, stomping his giant hoof on the rocky ground beneath him.

"At last I'm free." The hateful emotion growled over her. "You can never escape who you truly are. You are evil, darkness, death! You are a demon, and hate will finally consume you!"

Raven shut her eyes, taking in a deep breath to defeat the emotion once again, just like last time. "I defeated you before, and I'll do it again." Raven crossed her arms over her torso, eyes glowing white as she attempted to summon her emotions. However, her attempt was feeble as her power suddenly faded and her emotions did not come to her this time. "What?"

Hate flashed an evil smile as its eyes glowed red, and a beam of hot red energy blasted down at her. Raven threw up her arm, creating a dome around her that took the full force of the blast, but fade on impact. The giant demon stomped its hoof once again and shot another blast, which Raven narrowly dodged as it exploded on the ground.

"You are distracted this time! The only thing you are is hate now!"

Raven floated upward over a fiery cloud created by another blast. Then as the Trigon clone lifted its face in mid blast she swirled through the air, barely missing the blast until she was able to escape behind a pile of rocks while the blast intensified around her. "Where are they?" She shouted to herself in annoyance.

Dante stepped along the rocky path as more and more chunks of stone formed in front of him as he walked on. He had no idea where he was, so naturally he followed the magic floating path that seemed to be leading him to wherever he needed to go. As he walked along the path he could see several arch way form which he passed under without showing any attention to the black birds that sat upon them, their eyes glowing red with an extra set on top.

"Turn back." They called in a light child's voice.

The devil hunter smirked to himself as be passed underneath them and kept walking. As the path winded to the left he could see it come to a dead end, but in plain view he could see someone in a pink cloak standing upside down underneath the path.

"Turn back." They said in a taunting voice as Dante got closer and closer to the end until finally he came to a stop, listening closely to the sound of their wings as they began to flap. "Turn back!" Their voices changed to a low demonic snarl as the birds took flight.

The crows flew at the back of his white head, seemingly too fast for him. They cawed as they dove at him, fast as a bullet. Just as they came close to his head they suddenly slowed their descent and attempted to stop as a silver barrel appeared resting on the intruder's shoulder. They flapped backwards in a panic, but they were too slow as he fired a single shot through the line of birds, causing them each to disappear in a cloud of black mist. The final bird dove at him a little fast and came to a near hit as Dante ran in the other direction.

Just as it swooped over his head he ducked down and jumped over the edge of the cliff, gravity seemed to flip as he passed that line and he landed on the other side of the path in front of the pink cloaked girl. The bird swooped in after him, roaring like a lion as it chased after him. Dante pulled out his black pistol and crossed the weapons as he turned around and aimed at the demon crow.

"Can you say, pretty bird?" He smirked as it opened its mouth wide, lunging its talons in front of it to claw at Dante in a passing motion. Just as it reached his weapon he fired multiple shots, launching it backwards into the air until it too faded into a black cloud. Wherever he was, certainly was caused by the demons. Or at least he thought, the girl behind him wore a hood like Raven and a similar styled cloak, but she wore pink which was a little too feminine for the dark girl.

Even so, the person behind him wasn't attempting to attack him, so he simply put his weapons away and turned around with a smirk. However, his ears suddenly filled with a light giggle as the bird disappeared. The laughter was extremely high pitched and cheerful, which rang louder in contrast to the relative silence to the ominous area.

"Hahaha! Good one!" The voice said, making Dante jump and spin around rather quickly.

As his eyes traveled up her familiar pale legs to her dark tight uniform then finally to her face, to see that the person actually was Raven. However, there was something extremely different about her. Not only was she wearing pink, which was weird, but a wide cheeky smile was spread across her face. Before he could comment on her appearance, she suddenly beamed and threw herself at him in a tight hug. "Dante! You're here!" She laughed happily.

Dante raised an eyebrow as she nestled her face in his chest then stepped away with another cheery laugh. "Heh, So that's what happens when you score. You gain the ability to smile." He smirked as the pink cloaked girl grabbed his hand and started running with him. "Woah, hey. Where are we going?"

"Lets go have fun!" She beamed, much like Starfire usually did, but much brighter. "I know a place that's so much fun."

Dante glanced around the dark dreary space they were in and bobbed his head with sarcasm. "What, is this place not fun enough?"

"Hahaha. Come on!"

Something was definitely wrong with her, which was painfully obvious because of her sudden swap in personality. She had gone to dark and quiet, to bright and happy in a matter of seconds. Raven held his hand as they ran through another arch way, but this time the darkness flashed bright white and Dante looked around to see that he was standing in a colorful, green field filled with all sorts of bright flowers. As soon as they stepped into the bright sunlight, Raven let go of his hand and started prancing through the field with her arms held outward.

Dante raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Raven's behavior became more and more unlike her, even so she seemed to know where they were and where to go. So Dante cupped his hands and called her. "Hey Raven!" The pink cloaked girl turned her head and came running over to him, then leaped onto his back, wrapping her limps around his body.

"Haha, piggie back ride!" She chirped.

"Alright alright." He replied, looking over his shoulder with an amused smirk. "Where are we?"

"You're in our mind." Said a familiar voice beside him. Dante cocked is head and raised an eyebrow as he saw Raven standing there too, only this time she wore round glasses and a yellow cape. The weird thing was that the pink cloaked Raven still clung to his back cheerfully as he stared at the Raven clone. "We're all emotions."

Dante glanced black at the cheery Raven then back to the smart one, shaking his head. "So this is what happens when you do the nasty, huh?"

"Indeed." Hey wise emotion nodded. "Our powers are affected by outer emotions after all."

"Hehehe. Passion was so happy!" The pink one laughed.

"I see." He smirked getting nearer to the two Raven doubles. The yellow emotion turned around and stared down the path at the next gate.

"Unfortunately during that time we were made stronger. Rage used this to break free." She explained. "You need to help gather the other emotions. It is the only way to get out. The real Raven cannot defeat hey this time."

Dante smirked and started on his way down the path. "So that leaves the lover to defeat her evil. Where have I heard this story before?" He waved his hand as he passed the two girls. "Lets crash this party."

The three of them walked on, passing through the stone arch and noticing the sudden change in color once again, and they were once again in the dark void. The other two emotions followed him closely behind with happy humming along a bright and cheerful tune.

As they strolled away from the gate and into the dark void once again their path was suddenly blocked by yet another person. She happened to appear in front of Dante out of no where. This Raven clone wore a grey cloak and had a droopy eyed expression on her face. Wisdom simply stared at the gloomy emotion indifferently while happiness beamed at her.

"Oh hey, Timid." She waved, patting Dante on the shoulder. "Look, Dante's here! Isn't it great?"

The grey girl's eyes dropped down at the sight of the grinning devil hunter. "Oh. I didn't know he was visiting." She looked off with a sort of shameful look, with her mouth curling down. "Sorry if it's too dark."

He simply shrugged at the unnecessary apology. "It's not that bad. I thought this was hell at first."

"Oh. It's that bad, huh?" She replied with a little sniffle as she turned around looking like a storm was over her head. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it look nicer."

Dante folded his arms and shook his head. "Okay, you're clearly sadness or something." He patted her on the back. "Relax sweetie, it looks fine." He glanced back at Knowledge as he walked on. "How do I get out of here anyway?"

"The forbidden door." The yellow emotion pointed further down the path to the next gate. "Just like Cyborg and Beastboy."

"I don't think he'll like us anymore if he goes there." Timidity sulked.

"Is that a grouping I hear?" Shouted a rather gruff voice from behind them. Dante looked over his shoulder and saw a green clad Raven with a wild smirk on her face. A wide smile curled onto his face at the lively looking Raven and he simply brushed past the others in amusement. The green emotion pumped her fists with excitement. "Aw yeah! Dante's here! Now we can really step things up, up top!" The girl lifted her hand at Dante.

"Haha!" He laughed aloud as he slapped the girl's hand which was surprisingly strong. "Now this is more like it. Lemme guess... Bravery?"

"Ya got that right!" The green emotion patted him on the back before turning to the other emotions. "You guys seen the gate yet?"

"Yeah, it's pretty scary. I don't wanna go." The grey Raven whimpered.

"Rage got out." Knowledge replied with a simple smirk then turned to Dante. "When you mated. Now her rage is trying to take her over."

"I see." Dante nodded, turning back toward the distant gate with a devious smirk. "So she's here?"

"Yep." The green emotion grinned, patting him on the back. "But that's the least of your worries. Just wait till _she_ gets here."

"Who?" He looked over his shoulder, but all questions were answered when he saw another color out of the corner of his eye.

He looked back to the path and now he could see a few more Raven clones standing in front of him. One was clad in orange, the other brown, while the more interesting of the bunch was clad in magenta. Her eyes batted at him, and a bare leg exposed from her cloak with a seductive smile towards him. "Oh Dante." She called, opening her cloak and holding her arms over her head in a flirty body motion. "I've been waiting for you."

Dante turned his entire body toward the flirty Raven with a wide smirk on his face. The purple emotion leaned in and wiggled her finger, summoning the devil hunter to her. Dante simply flapped his coat back and trotted over to her with open arms. "Baby, yeah!" The purple emotion attempted to hug him, but Dante spun out of the way, leaning back and staring at her rear. "Hohoho, alright. Nice!"

"We need to go." Knowledge interrupted, pointing further down the path at the distant mountain and the glow of red that shined over the top. "We won't last much longer.

Dante stood in the center of the Raven clones, looking around at all the different emotions with a wide smirk. Despite their different personalities, they all smiled at him, with Passion giving him the warmest, widest smile. "Hah. I should come back here sometime. I'm all about harem!" He then turned around and stared at the distant mountain. The red flashes grew brighter and more intense as the moments passed by. "Come on, babes! Lets rock!

* * *

Raven fell to the ground as another blast hit her body, burning terribly and knocking the wind out of her as she hit the ground. The giant hateful emotion towered over her with a twisted smile over its Trigon copied face. A hoof stomped on the ground in front of her, picking up a giant cloud of dust and rattling Raven's whole head. She threw up her arms in desperation, but as soon as her black energy appeared in her palms, all that could be let out was a small blast before the demon's giant claw wrapped around her entire body and lifted her into the air.

"Let me go." She ordered, as she struggled to break free. "You're_ my_ emotion. You do what _I_ say."

Hate let out a giant roar which blasted a monstrous gust wind in Raven's face, making it hard to breath and rattling her ear drums. "You underestimated me by thinking I was gone. You forget who you _really_ are. You think you can be like that pathetic man. Hah! He is merely a sick abomination compared to me. Your hate is your power, and now you will learn to embrace it." Its other hand lifted beside its head, grinning at Raven's distressed look as she desperately tried to break free. "Now I will bring you into your true power!"

"Hey! True power!" Shouted a voice from behind Hate's head. When the giant Trigon clone looked behind itself the emotion saw nothing there other than a flash of silver. One it turned its head around, its entire head was thrown back as a giant gleaming sword flew through the air and slashed through the emotion's cheek.

The giant claw loosened its grip as she held both hands to the wide open gash in her cheek. Raven fell to the ground, unable to react from the pain. Once she reached the ground, she was surprised to find that she hadn't made impact. Rather, she had fallen into what felt like dozens of arms. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see all of her other emotions looking down at her.

"Sorry we're late." Timidity sulked to her.

"Where were you guys?" Raven groaned as they helped her to her feet.

"Just getting some backup." Bravery grinned widely before pointing up at the giant demon as it threw down its arms with fury.

"Go ahead and try it!" She roared. "You're still too weak. And I'm much stronger this time, thanks to what you've done."

"Hey!" Said a loud male voice above it. "Could you stop moving so much." Hatred glanced up, but couldn't see who had spoken. She could only feel something resting in the crescent of her antlers. "I'm trying to get some shuteye."

Hatred reached up to its head and swatted the person away, but she didn't hit anything. When the hand came back down she was surprised to see a disturbance of red in her vision, and when she looked the person there was none other than Dante. He sat down on the demon's middle finger, letting out a big stretch and a fake yawn.

"That's a shame. It was actually pretty comfortable." he smirked up at the demon who simply swatted her hand and threw Dante toward the ground. "Whoohoo!"

He flipped around, landing seamlessly on the ground in front of Raven and her emoticlones. He flashed the real Raven a wink as he came to a stop, then he spun around at the Hateful emotion.

"It's too late. She is already weakened." Hate growled at him. "In a matter of seconds hate will consume her, and by that time you will be long dead!"

"Sounds like you need a chill pill." He smirked, throwing his arm across his body. Force Edge flew back through the air and landed in his hand. Dante pointed his sword up at the demon with a taunting smirk. "I've been wondering which one of us was stronger. You'll be nice to me, won't you?"

"Shut up and die!" the emotion's four eyes glowed red and a blast. The other emotions pulled their owner out of the way as the blast exploded on the ground.

Dante flipped to the side, pulling out his pistols and firing a rain of bullets at the emotion's head. The tiny bullets seemed to have no affect other than making it more angry. Another blast came his way, which he dodged yet again, followed by a giant claw that seemed to hit him. Though as soon as it crashed on the ground, a tickling sensation of footsteps traveled up her arm as Dante ran up the length of it. Its eyes glowed red as it attempted to shoot him off its arm, only for the emotion to hit its own arm while Dante jumped down. He dug Force Edge into its red skin as he swung underneath the huge arm until he flung himself up at the big demonic face.

Bravery pumped her fist as Dante jumped right at the demonic head, with his sword trailing behind him. Raven watched with awe as Dante let out a swift slash as he passed the giant head which cut clean through the head.

"Whoohoo! Go Dante!" The green emotion pumped her fist into the air.

The demonic emotion roared as it clutched its face with agony until it body enveloped in a red aura and it began to shrink down. Dante replaced his sword on his back as he approached the drastically shrinking emotion. Before he knew it the towering monster he had been facing had shrunken into a red clad version of Raven who stared up at him through a pair of quadruple red eyes.

He reached behind himself and twirled Ebony and Ivory before aiming down the sights at the hateful emotion. "It's bed time grumpy pants."

"Wait." Raven called to him as she returned to his side. "I need to do it." She replied, stepping past him and looked down at the defeated emotion. She took in a deep breath and held out her hands in a triangle shape as she looked through it at the demonic emotion. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"No!" The hatred roared out in defeat as her body began to fade away into a red beam that zapped straight into Raven's body and quickly disappeared.

"Whoohoo! You kicked her butt!" Bravery cheered wrapping her arms around Dante.

Passion gave him a seductive smirk. "I'll say. As expected from someone who could satisfy me so expertly." she then joined the green emotion and hugged him.

One by one each of her emotions jumped at Dante in a tight group hug until the only part of Dante raven could see past her other selves was his face which held an unmoving smirk.

"Okay, guys." Raven replied. "It's time to go." The emotions gave shared complaints as they stepped away from Dante and disappeared.

"Aaawww!"

The devil hunter gave a sigh of slight relief. "Whew. On second thought. Maybe a harem wouldn't be a good idea."

The hooded girl smiled at him as he stepped toward her. "I'm sorry you were dragged here. I didn't mean to."

"I know." Dante held up his hands. "It's fine." he put his arms down before patting them together. "Besides. Sex, then a good battle with a giant demon? That's more like a wet dream to me."

"You mean you're not mad?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be driven away. It's a lot of baggage."

He waved it off and looked to the portal. "Eh, it's no big deal. Besides, I'm an idol around here." He turned to her, throwing his hands to her waist and pulling her closer to him with a wide flirty smirk. "And its not every day I get two things I love in one package." Raven stared up at him, insecure about her demonic side. Then she looked up at the white haired man smiling down at her. She kept forgetting that he was a half demon too. He had so much control over himself and his powers that he didn't even seem to have the same heritage. "You know." he replied. "It may not be so bad for you to like me. I mean look at my old man. He was a full demon. How do you think he became so powerful." Raven immediately looked off, wondering the same thing. Then Dante leaned in, causing Raven's face to go red from the close distance. "He learned compassion."

Their lips locked hotly with each other for a brief second before Dante pulled away and cocked his head to the portal. Raven was left blushing from the wonderful kiss, and Dante grabbed her hand trotting toward the portal. When each of them opened their eyes they found themselves back in the dusty wooden bedroom lying on their backs. A cool breeze brushed on each of their private areas which were once again exposed before they both covered up. Dante sat up and shook his head as his heart went back to the way it was before, beating like a madman from their sexual activity. Raven looked around, recalling her first time, feeling the intense tingling slow down as she looked around the room for the stone.

Her titans communicator had been active and Robin was on the other end. "Raven what about you guys?" He replied, but she was too focused on what had happened. She looked over to Dante. He seemed to have no issue or remorse with their act, or at least didn't show it. To him it was completely normal, and wasn't at all bad. To Raven she wondered if her hatred going out of control was her demonic side nearly breaking free because of it. "Raven? Raven, you there?"

She reached down and picked up her cloak. "Yeah, we're done here."

"Good. Beastboy and I are heading to the second location." Robin replied.

Raven looked up at Dante as he pulled his coat from his sword and put his back on with a casual flare. "We really did it..."

"Hehe. We sure did." He replied with a chuckle. "We should do this again some time." He picked up his Force Edge and twirled it onto his back then held out his hand. "I promise it'll be the time of your life."

Raven blushed as he smirked down at her, then she took it with a smile and he pulled her to her feet with the glowing stone now wrapped in her cloak for safety.

* * *

**Alright. Sorry this chapter took me longer than usual. I was just busy yesterday.  
**

**Obviously I took the inspiration for this chapter from the episode, Nevermore. I didn't want Raven and Dante having sex go without its consequences. Since Raven's powers are driven by emotions, obviously her having sex at all would have some consequences. Her demonic heritage obviously attempts to break free and take her over as you have just read. Though I did add another spin to it, throwing Dante into her mind kind of saying that they _connected_.  
**

**I know it seems a bit forced, and honestly I couldn't help myself. It may be a bit forced, but I won't be leaving it at that. I will be doing my part at making that one act a major plot changer for the story line, I'm not just gonna leave it at that. This is Raven after all.**

**;)**


	13. Last But Not Least

_**"The time has come and so have I. I'll laugh last, cause you came to die. The damage done the pain subsides, and I can see the fear clear when I look in your eyes. I'll never kneel and I'll never rest. You can tear the heart from my chest. I'll make you see what I do best. I'll succeed as you breathe your very least breath. Now I know how the angel fell. I know the tale and I know it too well. I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell when I strike you down and send you straight to hell." -Devil May Cry 4. Shall Never Surrender.****  
**_

**Chapter 13  
**

**Last But Not Least  
**

* * *

A small black dot appeared in the middle of a dirt road. The sky was darkening as the night grew near. Looking over the road stood a tall hill surrounded by tall pine trees, and on the top of it stood a grand mansion surrounded by a rusted iron gate. Within seconds the black dot grew larger and suddenly spat out both Dante and Raven as the rest of the black turned back into Raven's cloak.

Dante's feet touched the ground and he flashed Raven a small wink as they appeared at their next destination. He turned around and looked up the hill at the big manor they had just arrived at. The home was made from two different houses connected by a stone bridge on the second floor. The smaller house had boarded up windows and tree branches sprouting from holes in the brick. The downhill yard was most peculiar; with what looked like hundreds of crescent shaped swords stuck into the dirt, and wrapped around them were a great many skeletal bodies with their sword driven clean through the top of their rib cage and through the bottom.

Dante tapped Raven on the shoulder and pointed at them with a smirk. "That's new." He replied, as Raven turned her attention. They looked at each other with shared nods. "This place seems to fit. Let's go say hey to our old friend."

Right as he said that Dante turned around and took a running start at the iron gate, taking a spin through the air as he delivered a heaving kick that knocked both gates from their hinges and sent them flying into the yard. The iron gates landed with a crash on top of several of the swords, destroying the skeletons that were crucified on them. This, however, woke the others which lifted their heads, eyes shining deep pits of red. The skeletons reached their bony arms up and pulled themselves from the weapons, landing with a jump before they reached back and pulled their crescent shaped swords from the ground.

Raven floated in beside Dante, with her cloak covering most of her body. "There's more of them this time." She nodded as the demons grew nearer. Each of them clicked their teeth together as they limped toward them, trying to loosen their bones. A loud crack could be heard from them all as they bent their spines backward and then again as they snapped back into place. "A lot more."

"Well it's about time." Dante smirked reaching behind his back and twirling Ebony and Ivory as he marched toward the skeletons. "Start it up!"

The demons' eyes shined as Dante got closer to them and as soon as he was close enough the closest demons raised their weapons and lunged at him with great speed. Raven floated upward as a few demons leaped toward her a few times before they actually got close. As Dante ran at the demons in front of him, jumping high into the air and kicking off their heads to get higher. He pivoted in midair, firing a rain of bullets down at the multiple demons that were below him, breaking clean through their skulls and causing a cloud of red mist to fly from the holes.

Raven floated higher into the air as the skeletons leaped upward, getting surprisingly close to her with each leap. Her eyes glowed white as she looked at the tightly packed group below her and she threw out her arms. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" With one motion she threw out her arms, blasting a thick beam of black energy down at the demons and causing their bodies to fall apart into a mere pile of bones and swords. She turned the beam and fired through the gathering army of skeletal demons that marched closer and closer to them.

Dante landed with a powerful downward slash and jumped up upon landing, kicking a lunging skeleton backwards. With a spinning slash, he cut through the thick crowd, with nothing but bones and glowing red as far as he could see. It was an army of demons, but nothing he couldn't handle or Raven. However, just as he prepared to keep attacking, all of the demons suddenly stopped and just stood by staring at them both. Raven looked around in confusion, then across to Dante who shrugged. Their bones snapped and clicked together as they loosened until each of their bodies fell apart into pile of bones as large as the yard itself.

As the sun set upon the property, the skulls of the demons suddenly opened their jaws completely and out of them whooshed huge flames that lit the yard perfectly while their red souls floated upward, collecting into one big ball in front of the mansion's double doors. Raven landed on the ground, watching the strange activities of the demonic souls as they collected into a tightly compacted orb. She jumped as Dante's hand came to her shoulder and he slowly pulled her away from the orb and returned to the one open spot on the iron gate. As soon he came to a stop, Raven looked down as the hundreds of bones covering the yard as they began rattling and shaking. They rolled over each other and before long every single bone seemed to be crawling in a strong current toward the giant orb.

"A guardian?" Raven shrugged her shoulders as Dante smirked up at the collection of souls and bones. The bones then proceeded to fly into the air like a white serpent until crashing right through the orb and orbiting it at a fast speed. The massive collection of energy trembled as long tentacles sprouted from four points on in, immediately being covered by a set of bones until they touched the ground. "No. That would be too easy." She rolled her eyes at the giant forming demon.

Dante simply folded his arms and shook his head. The orb's appendages touched the ground as a set of bones snaked their way up the arms and legs forming a sort of white armor. The hundreds of rib cages snaked their way around the beast's body until they snapped open and clutched themselves to the demon's torso all the way around. Its head took the form of a bull type creature with the shin bones latching together into a pair of outward horns and the remaining pieces forming on its face to look like a cow skull.

The devil hunter shook his head as the giant beast and immediately ran forward as the last of the bones were finally gone. He dragged Force Edge along the dirt, knocking the demons' swords loose from the dirt into the air. He then came to a stop and jumped in the other direction, spinning through the air and kicking the butt of each sword to launch them at the big beast. The crescent shaped blades flew like bullets directly at the beast, sticking through its face and cracking the collection of bones on its face.

Raven looked around as the other swords began to tremble and dig themselves out of the ground, levitating in the air until they came to an ominous halt and began spinning. Suddenly Dante jumped over to her, throwing his arm around her shoulder and reaching for his sword as the spinning blades suddenly lunged themselves toward them. They each collided with Force Edge, flying sparks everywhere as they flew past the two half demons toward the giant beast.

Each of the blades began to form a tail that swirled over its head until it reached its face, pulling the rest out. Raven looked up at the white haired man who flashed her a wink before letting go of her and turning around toward the new enemy. The skeletal bull huffed its nose and scraped its giant hoof along the dirt as Dante approached it.

"You are not the one we seek." It huffed in a deep echoing voice. "Leave now or your body shall be stripped of its skin and become a part of my armor."

"Aww, someone's grumpy." He smirked up at it. "Well we both know how this is gonna go. So just go back to grazing or whatever it is that you do."

"You dare mock me?" The demon's bottomless pit of a voice raised as it scratched its hoof once more. "Then protect me you shall!"

Dante's smile grew wider as he leaned over, scratching his foot in the dirt in a mimic as the bull snorted its nostrils. "Torro torro."

"Die!" The bull shouted as it charged dead at him, but as it came close to him all it hit was air as Dante jumped out of the way, throwing up his hands with a clap.

The demon's hoofs struggled to stop itself dragging along the dirt until it slammed hard against a big black wall of energy. Another roar shook the area as it looked up at the second person now floating in the darkness. Raven threw up her hands, her eyes glowing white, and launched the big iron gates dead at the bull demon. It huffed its nostrils again and as the chunks of iron bars came flying at him it dropped its head low as its sword tail came lunging overhead, shattering the gates to pieces and with still enough force to nearly hit Raven.

She gasped as the tail came near through the cloud of dust and she instinctively threw up her hands, stopping the tail in midair with a tight grip of energy. Then as the tail came to a halt, the black hands that Raven had control over pulled back hard and launched the beast across the yard. Dante whistled up at her with a smirk. "Nice reflexes."

Raven beamed at him in response to his proud look then floated toward the bull to attack it further. Dante looked down as she soared off, the discarded iron bars lied on the ground, separated from each other. Each of them sliced clean through with points made at each end. Raven floated over the demon bull blasting a bolt of black energy at it then narrowly dodging a tail slash, and once again grabbing the weapon in mid attack. She managed to pick up the beast by its tail once more and slam it on the ground before throwing it back further toward the stone wall.

"Hmm." Dante hummed to himself with a brilliant plan as he approached the pile of bars. He stepped higher up the hill until he had a perfect view of the beast and picked up the bar over his shoulder, nearly twice as long as he was tall. He then took a running start before launching the giant bar across the yard dead at the bull. "Aaand, javelin!"

The demon snorted as it stepped back, avoiding the bar perfectly with an amused chuckle. "Don't get cocky. You can't get me that easily." When it looked back toward Dante's direction, its vision was completely blocked by the red clad demon hunter as he came hurdling down at it from the air, slashing his sword through the top of its skull helmet. Raven then reached out with her Soul Self and picked the bull up with a giant claw before throwing it back up the hill once more.

Dante held out his hand for her to stop as he too put his weapon away. The bull guardian shook its head before huffing and snorting in frustration, scraping its hoof once more across the dirt as it let out a low, but loud demonic growl. "I possess the souls of hundreds. I will not loose to two children!" It sniffed the air before snorting in anger again. "Especially not ones that have committed lust!"

Raven and Dante shared similar looks of indifference before they both looked to the bull. Dante spinning around until he stood right in front of the metal bar that propelled straight out from the stone wall. He scuffed his shoes again with a wide smirk, before he clapped his hands together and waved the bull toward himself. "Torro torro! Or are you just a cow?"

The demon let out a thunderous roar that echoed throughout the area before it came charging down the hill. Dante turned his back and held up his coat, burying his face behind it as the bull charged on, picking up more and more speed. Its roars of rage and frustration filled the yard as Raven flew backwards, away from the point of impact. She wondered why Dante hadn't done the same, but once she saw the bar behind him she quickly understood and let out a smile of amusement.

Then just as the bull got dangerously close to Dante he quickly stepped out of the way, allowing it to pass behind his pack. The demon attempted to stop itself, but only dragged its hoofs along the dirt until its entire body was impaled from the top of its head to it stomach. Its legs twitched and struggled to move until finally they came to a slow but steady stop and went limp. Dante's back was turned to the giant beast and he stared down at Raven with wink and a rose in his mouth out of seemingly no where.

He finally clapped his hands with a dashing wink at Raven. "Ole'." Raven blushed slightly as Dante threw the rose into her hand and brushed his hands off with a cocky gesture of no effort. "Lets go. It would be rude to ignore Jester's invitation."

"I'd hate to offend him." Raven replied sarcastically as she floated on. She and Dante headed up the hill with the devil hunter putting the rose between her ear despite her refusal.

* * *

A large circle filled the entrance room to the mansion as soon as they entered. The center glowed red with a warm pulse that illuminated the otherwise pitch black room. Raven and Dante looked over their shoulders at the door, waiting to it to seal so they couldn't get out, but it did nothing of the sort. The place didn't seem to be a trap despite the person who greeted them at the other side of the circle.

The familiar bald priest, Arkham stood with his back turned to them both. Dante tapped his companion on the shoulder and pointed to their target as they both circled from opposite sides of the ritual site. Arkham did not seem to notice them at first, but he quickly looked over his shoulder with his usual composure.

"Raven... you came." He greeted as the dark Titan approached him, turning around to face her. "At long last we can finish what you never could avoid."

"Think again." She shook her head with a determined scowl.

"First _my_ father. Now her's?" Dante shrugged as he rolled his eyes, reaching for Force Edge. "I'm starting to think you have a fetish for fatherhood."

Suddenly his vision became filled with the wide insane smile of Jester who held his hands and long fingernails under his elbow. "Oh, but you'll come to understand very soon won't you?" He suddenly dashed around to the other side of his body with a wide smile through his teeth. "Now that you've done that I can finally ask the question I've been meaning to ask." In a second Jester dashed around the circle and rested his hands on Raven's shoulders with a wide smirk. "Is he compensating for something with that sword, hmm?"

Raven's eyes flashed red and she immediately held up her hand with an aura of black energy clouding it. Dante's hand was already stuck outward with a pistol in his hand aimed at the back of Jester's head. "I don't know what you want with me or him, but you can just forget it. Because it isn't going to happen."

"Oh but it will!" Arkham appeared between the two half demons throwing up his arms as the center of the circle glowed a much brighter red. "Trigon..." he looked to Raven who only glared at him. "After today he will walk the earth as his kingdom. And during that time I will take the power I was destined for!"

A click sounded from beside his head and when he looked, all he saw was the silver barrel of Dante's pistol. "The only thing you're destined for is hanging with my old man in hell." Then without warning he fired a shot at point blank that only hit the ceiling above Raven's head as Arkham disappeared, standing on the ceiling above their heads.

"Poor Dante. Without a mother, without a brother. Finally finds the girl he connects to both mentally and now physically it seems." Suddenly the priest held out his arm toward the door which became blocked by a big iron barrier with a single slot in the center. Arkham reached down for the glowing orb in the center of the room which then began to float upward toward him until it connected with his palm and glowed bright red until it finally disappeared.

Once again, Arkham stood in the center of the room, his eyes closed as he took in a deep breath. Then he suddenly opened his eyes with a red glow and held his arms outward as a pair of black blades appeared from his palms. "Now... I will make you realize how foolish you were to fall for this girl. Her destiny is not with you!"

Before either of them could react, the bald man dashed across the floor with barely any movement beforehand, slashing outward on both sides of his body. Dante flipped backwards while Raven caught the weapon in a shield of black energy. Changing its form into a giant claw she tried to pull the weapon from his hand, but it seemed to be bound to his hand and didn't move. Arkham came spinning around with a flurry of circular slashes, nearly missing as Raven floated backward.

Dante came jumping through the air, flipping over Arkham's head with Force Edge slashing down on the bald man. Both swords crossed as Dante flew overhead, reaching for his pistol in that brief second and firing as shot down at Arkham's head. He came to a flipping land as Arkham dashed across the room, grinding both weapons together with a grunt.

Raven floated higher into the air, crossing her arms over her body as her eyes glowed white. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" At the bellowing of the magical phrase, Raven's soul self took the form of a giant kitchen knife that she held over her head. Arkham readied his swords as the giant blade came slamming down toward him and crashed through the linoleum floor.

Dante lunged across the floor, slashing Force Edge forward as Arkham came into his line of attack. The bald man looked at him, his eyes flashing red and before Dante could react a dark red orb appeared in front of him and popped once his body collided with it. Dante's vision flashed silver and as soon as he did everything around him slowed down, even himself. Though Arkham still moved at the same speed as he previously did.

Raven struggled to speed up as Arkham stepped around in front of Dante. He picked his sword up from his hands and held the cold steel in his hand shaking his head as he stared at his reflection in it. "You know. I envy you. The power of Sparda flows through your veins and no one can take it from you." he let out a sigh and shook his head once more. Dante grunted to speed up, but he was immobile. "So I may as well spill the last of it while I can."

Raven struggled with all of her might to help him, but it was too late and Arkham had already held the sword back and in one motion he drove the sword through Dante's chest and poked out the other side. As time began to speed back up Raven fell to her knees, staring in distress as Dante fell to his back with blood spurting from his wound upon impact. Once again he had been striken down by his own weapon.

Her heart sank at the gory sight, wanting only to rush to his side and help him like the last time. Arkham turned around, his swords reappearing in his hands as he stood over Raven. Her hand clenched tightly, cracking the linoleum as she shut her eyes as tight as she possibly could. She gritted her teeth as she could feel hot tears being fought back by her own will. "Do not wheep, girl. Your feelings for him made you weak. Now you can become the powerful demon you were always meant to be."

"No!" She shouted, lifting her head at him through her teeth. "I won't!" She then stood up, reaching out with her soul self and picking Arkham into the air, slamming him against the ceiling then the floor. The priest flew across the room, slamming against the walls until she lifted him above her head and let go. As soon as she did so, she turned around to run to Dante. She gasped upon sight, when she looked up and saw a man standing over her. Her eyes fell on his white hair and casual smirk as she saw that it was in fact Dante fully healed from the injury.

"I don't go down that easily." he replied before holding Force Edge above his head, impaling Arkham through the chest and turning him to dust. The red orb appeared in the air and floated into Dante's chest as he replaced his weapon on his back. His finger brushed against her face with a wide smirk. Then without any further words they locked lips hotly embracing each other in a strong sense of desperation.

Raven smiled up at him with a nostalgic smile then quoted one of his own lines. "Lets rock?"

Dante chuckled hard at the remark then bobbed his head, pecking her on the lips before turning to the door. "Lets rock."

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**Obviously not the end of the story. Why would it be that easy? It wouldn't.**

**Enjoy and stay beautiful those who have stuck around this long.**

**Special thanks to _christian. a. lebron. _Not sure if I spelled that right, but anyway thank you for enjoying the feedback and support.  
**

**;)**


	14. Sweet Silence

**You didn't think the previous chapter would be the last did you? Pfft, no way! I'm having to much fun with this story. So it shall continue!**

**_"You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard, not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do. I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live to breathe. You're taking over me!" -Evanescence. Taking Over Me  
_**

** Chapter 14**

**Sweet Silence  
**

* * *

Everything was weird when Dante and Raven returned to the tower. Not only did they look at each other often like they knew something, but Raven was actually smiling. Our was a rate occasion that only happened on one brief occasion in the past when Raven had romantic dealings with a strange man that tricked her.

The two half demons were the only ones who knew exactly what happened, everything that happened. While Dante held his casual stride, Raven felt a bit weird around him. Her desire for him was brief, but it was also scary. The entire time she had worried about herself losing who she was and becoming a demon, but it didn't happen. The uneasy danger just taunted her, making her worry with every passing second that she would suddenly snap, but she didn't. To her she was like a ticking timebomb, worrying about the inner rage and hatred that had been only temporarily defeated by Dante.

So the question remained for her if that dormant side of her would come out because of what they did and the emotions she had been feeling. Happiness jumped for joy and made Raven actually look forward to returning to the tower. She looked forward to seeing her friends again and spending time with them, and for the first time ever she actually let herself smile around them.

They entered through the elevator, immediately getting the greetings of the other Titans. Beastboy immediately hopped up. "Raven!" He suddenly stopped himself as he stared at the smiling girl in the cloak. Her lips curled into a full, actual smile. It was the real thing and not just enjoying Beastboy's misery or him getting hurt. She was actually smiling, and as Robin observed it he noticed that her smile was directed at the white haired man standing beside her . "Woah, woah, woah." He pointed at her with a suspicious peer. "That smile's pretty creepy. Are you okay?"

She looked to the green titan and gave him a simple nod. "I'm fine." She floated around past the nightly lit window and into the kitchen where a box of pizza already sat on the counter.

Dante entered slowly after her, pulling off his coat and throwing it on the edge of the couch. He leaned against the kitchen island, reaching back and pulling a slice away from the rest and taking an immediate bite. Robin raised an eyebrow at Dante's casual behavior and stepped in suspiciously. "Uh, Dante. Are you sure everything's okay?"

He glanced over in mid bite and swallowed the rest before waving it off. "Yeah, yeah." He went back to his foot while Raven floated around and sat on the island beside where he leaned.

The boy wonder raised his eyebrow again at the brief answer. "Um okay. So what happened?"

Dante slurped on his pizza and shrugged his shoulders. "Just some demon trying to play god. Wasn't too eventful." He glanced up at Raven who simply looked away taking a bite of her food. He glanced back to Robin with a nod. "As a great man one said. We came, we saw, we kicked his ass."

Cyborg popped up from the couch with a wide, nostalgic smile. "Hey! I love that movie!"

Robin chuckled along with them then looked up. "Great, so there weren't any complications? Nothing we should worry about?"

"You're all good, kid." He held a thumb up, taking another bite.

Beastboy popped up beside him, pointing up at Raven with a suspicious peer. "That still doesn't explain that smile. Are you sure you're okay?"

Even Dante looked up at Raven who could feel the pressure on her as soon as the question came up. All eyes were one hers, mostly with concern and worry. Dante was the only one who simply wanted to know, because of what happened. Though he could never get a good answer when they were surrounded by the others. It wasn't long before he flashed her a wink then returned to his foot with an unconcerned look.

She looked from each of the titans then back to Dante who enjoyed his food a little too much. Her eyes lifted happily and she merely nodded. "I'm better than okay. We just stopped me from being used to destroy the world."

"Nothing like saving the world every once in a while." he glanced up at her with a smirk. Raven flashed him another smile before hopping off the counter.

"I'm going to bed." She said as she walked away from the Titans. "Goodnight."

Beastboy's jaw hung open as he watched Raven disappear around the corner. As soon as she was gone he shivered a bit and turned back to Dante. "Okay, that's still creepy." He pumped his fist in excitement at the devil hunter. "So how was it?" Dante's eyebrow raised at the question. For a second he wondered if the Titans could tell what had happened between him and Raven as easily as Arkham saw it. Though that must have been a demon thing, because Beastboy kept his oblivious cheering along with Cyborg who joined him. "Did you kick some serious monster butt, or what?"

"Was he even that tough?" Cyborg added, pumping his fist into the air. "I bet he had some cheesy banter to throw around, right?"

"Nah, that was mostly me." He replied with a shrug, picking up two more pieces in one hand before picking his coat up from the couch. "I'm gonna crash, guys. I gotta wash the stink of blood off me." He chuckled throwing his coat and sword over his shoulder.

"Alright goodnight, Dante." Robin waved as he walked away. As soon as the white haired man left, he turned to Beastboy who was still quite suspicious. "Okay, something weird is going on."

"I know! Why was Raven smiling? How was she smiling?" Beastboy replied still in shock.

"There must be something else that happened." Robin nodded to the green teen.

"I'm sure it's no big deal, Robin." Cyborg shrugged it off. "Come on, if it was anything dangerous don't you think they'd tell us?"

"Maybe. I'm gonna talk to them." Robin nodded, stepping away from the counter. "They seemed strange."

Dante stepped through the hallway, already half way through his second slice of pizza. He quickly came to Raven's door and knocked with the back of his hand, leaning against the wall. With a hiss the door opened up only a crack and Raven stared at him from the other side. He merely winked at her with a wink and a wave.

"What's up? You got a minute?" he replied with a smirk.

Without a word, her door hissed open and Raven nodded from the other side. Dante entered the room once again for the second time, only this time they had the experience of sharing a bed under their belt and it was a little awkward for Raven once he sat down on the bed, lying his coat and sword over it. She blushed a bit as he leaned back, finishing off his food.

The last time he came into her room she was affected by his shirtlessness and abs like she normally was, but now it was different. It was almost like he was touching her again, only this time it was with the sheer sight of him. Even so, Raven took a deep breath and regained her composure, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"What's up?" She replied, now noticeably trying not to look at him.

Dante cocked his head into her field of vision with a smirk. "You cool?" He asked as her eyes immediately fell on his.

"Yeah." She replied bluntly, lifting her head up and staring only at his eyes.

"Really, because you seem a little stiff since we got back." He replied. Then he nudged her with a reassuring grin. "Come on, we just stopped your father from paying you a visit."

"You know what's wrong." She stared obviously at him. "You were there."

"Uh huh. So which part is making you all smiley? Or is that pink you taking over now?" He teased.

Raven let out a small sigh and shook her head. "I can control them." She then looked back at him, staring into his cool eyes. "I think it's everything."

He looked off, bobbing his head in amusement. "Hmm." He then stared back at her with a knowing stare. "Even _that_?" She had been hesitant with whether or not she wanted to talk about what had happened between them. She didn't know if the was happy, regretful, or grateful for Dante's actions. His hand came to her shoulder as she looked back down.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "It's all new to me. I'm just worried what I might do."

"Hey, I already done away with that red you, didn't I?" He smirked. "Doesn't that pretty much sell it?"

"Yeah, but my other emotions are still active." She rubbed her temples. "It's getting hard trying to get them quiet again." She grunted in annoyance, shaking her head around.

Dante's hand came back to her shoulder and she immediately looked to him. "Hey, why let 'em stretch their legs, huh?" He shrugged casually. "If you go all evil on me, I'll just beat down that red girl again."

She chuckled in amusement at that, but quickly regained her confusion. "It's just. I've been in this situation before, and it didn't end well." She let out a deep sigh as the pain of that memory came back to her, stinging sharply in her chest. "I guess I'm still hurt by it."

"Well why don't you tell me about it?" he replied confidently. Raven stared at him in hesitation, though he merely nodded and leaned back. "I could use a good bedtime story."

She hadn't talked about the incident, with anybody. In fact, the entire situation that forced the Titans to fight a giant dragon out of no where was never questioned at all. That's how she knew that the Titans respected her privacy, though perhaps a little too much. She knew what she really needed was to get it off her chest. With a sigh, Raven nodded and looked off. "It all started when I found this book in my room. I hadn't seen it before, but it had a story in it which I read most of the way through." She felt her fists clenching at the memory, and she shook her head. "Beastboy wanted me to play some stupid game with him. He said I was creepy." she looked back to Dante, who hadn't said anything yet. "It hurt a lot." She admitted, shaking her head. "Soon the book started talking to me and had a man trapped inside. And he was so nice, it was like..." She closed her head with a heavy sigh. "Like I fell in love."

Dante bobbed his head, but still didn't say anything else. He just stared patiently at her with an unreadable apathy.

"It was the first time I didn't feel creepy. The first time I felt like someone truly understood me." She shook her head as the pain increased. "He taught me magic, and never hesitated to tell me I was beautiful. It was the first time someone truly made me happy." Her eyes shut tight as the more painful part came into mind. Her voice now shaky. "He didn't mean any of it. He was just using me to break the curse and get out of the book." She glanced over at the ever silent Dante, then hung her head once more. "When he did, he turned into a completely different person. A dragon. I still can't believe I was so stupid. I should have known someone like me couldn't find love." She looked back at the white haired man who was still listening patiently. "If what happened with Malchior... Happened with you..."

His cool blue eyes stared at her piercingly as he kept silent. Raven didn't even know what to say anymore. He understood her and her feelings for him were evident but with him it felt strangely more important than Malchior, even though he had done much less. Dante moved her without even trying and he didn't even have to say what he felt. His actions proved it.

As she let out another heavy sigh, she ran out of words to say. Then suddenly she found his hand reach her shoulder once again causing her to immediately stare back at him. Dante merely shook his head with a casual smirk. "Well, I'm no chick flick." he shrugged. "And I'm not gonna sit here and tell you you're beautiful twenty million times in a row." Raven looked back to her feet, but not for long as Dante quickly reached his hand across her cheek. He pulled her face to meet his, with a wide smirk. "I don't have to tell you. Because I can just do this."

Raven blushed madly as Dante lightly pulled her head in and landed a soft kiss on her lip. His lips rubbed against hers in a heated passion, and Raven quickly shut her eyes in comfort. As the pain in her chest still sat there she found herself wrapping her arms around his shoulder and pulling him tight in desperation. She could feel a little bit of tears rolling down her cheek from the bottled up memory leaking out. Dante's thumb quickly came up to wipe it away before they broke away, grinning casually while Raven was left in shock.

"You mean you _do_ like me?" She replied, looking off. "You weren't just flirting?"

"Well I _was_ flirting." He admitted. "But yeah, I meant it. If I didn't, I'd have left you alone by now." He chuckled as he wiped his finger across her face again. "You should know I'm no pushover by now." He smirked with a shrug. "I don't normally make out with a girl _this_ much. Usually I keep to myself." His face came close to hers with another smile. "I like you, Raven."

Once again they locked lips, with Raven rubbing the soft locks of his snow white hair with her thumb. Raven's chest hiked up from the pleasant sensation that replaced the sharp sting in her chest. She could even feel herself smiling as their lips pressed together. Even as they broke away, she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his bare chest. Feeling her ear grow warm against his skin as she listened to his heartbeat.

"And you_ are_ beautiful." He chuckled. "Just for the record." Raven hummed in enjoyment, burying her face tighter against him as his arm rubbed her back with care. "So what do you say, little devil? Can I be your man?"

Raven's eyes widened and her face grew redder than ever. She lifted her face and stared up at him in shock as his calming blue eyes made her all giddy inside. She had to fight back an ear to ear smile as she slowly nodded to him. "Yes!"

* * *

**Aww. Heart filled scene. Adorable.  
**

**Hope you like the chapter. Send your reviews and thanks again for all the support.**

**;)**


	15. Devil May Cry

_**"******__If I had to, I would put myself right beside you. So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that? And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time. So now I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that? Something's getting in the way. Something's just about to break. I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane, so tell me how it should be." -Breaking Benjamin. Diary of Jane._

******Chapter 15**

******Devil May Cry  
**

* * *

As the next few days passed by Raven grew more and now dreadful. She knew that eventually Dante wouldn't live atty Titans tower anymore, because he was not a hero like the rest of them. Dante was a lone wolf kind of hero like Raven. Desire him being a cocky showoff his reputation was quite small.

It was the next passing week that Raven and Dante truly started to have feelings for each other, starting with the morning after their relationship officially started for them. It was truly a scary thing for Raven. Indeed the thing that scared her more than fighting demons from hell was starting an emotional relationship. Though they had already come to the conclusion and she had already decided what she wanted.

Though she did find it hard to look at him for a while that morning. As Dante came yawning into the living room and Raven was already awake, fixing her tea, she found herself holding her breath. Dante was the first man to be inside of her, both physically and mentally, though it was the physical that had her a bit jumpy about what to say around him. Dante was her first sexual experience and strangely she found herself feeling the need to talk to him about it. Though she knew that he was perfectly fine.

It was just a strange unfulfilled feeling, being around that man after such a heated and ecstatic experience. He was inside of her and now that she thought about it, her impulses forced even more of him into her. That forbidden specimen that was responsible for life was now lingering inside of her thanks to her brilliant impulses to keep him in.

She cursed to herself, tapping her foot under her cloak as the devil hunter greeted the other titans. Thus could actually be a bad thing. What if that accidental occurrence was actually bigger than she thought? Could the piece of Dante she still had inside of her be the path to something more? She wondered what would come of the combination of two demonic lineages.

"And good morning to you too." Dante appeared behind her, his hands on her shoulders. The lovable touching startled Raven at first but she simply glanced over her shoulder at him with a smile.

"Good morning." She beamed as he spun around and leaned his back against the island as she continued to pour her steaming drink.

It wasn't at all awkward for him. Dante acted as if nothing had happened, or maybe he was just that good at hiding what he was thinking. The other titans were still worried about how they were acting and Beastboy and Cyborg immediately guess what it was. Their guess was correct.

"Hey, what's with all the warm fuzzies?" Cyborg snickered beside them as the green teen joined him.

"Yeah, you two are acting like you're dating or something." Beastboy laughed out loud with Cyborg, hysterically.

Raven scowled in annoyance at them, holding her cup of tea in her hand as to not crush it with her telekinesis. "Why is that funny?"

"No offense, but you never seem like the dating type, Rae." Cyborg snickered. "Dante, definitely, but not you."

Raven's annoyance peeked at their words, but she kept mostly silent. She rolled her eyes at them, then took a deep breath and regained her composure. Dante's arm reached across her body. The devil hunter spun to her other side and his arm quickly slipped around her shoulder. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna have to steal your Raven for the day." He smirked at them, pulling her away to her high enjoyment. The two of them began to walk away while Dante simply saluted them.

"Where are you going?" Robin looked over his shoulder from the couch.

"A place." He called tauntingly as they turned the corner, leaving the Titans confused.

Once they were gone Cyborg and Beastboy joined the other titans on the couch. "In other words, none of our damn business." Cyborg snickered.

"Their secrecy is getting weird." Beastboy folded his arms. "They disappear with each other and always dodge our questions."

"We should just leave it alone, guys." Robin replied. He looked behind himself at the empty corner with a knowing gaze. When he looked back, he gave a wide smile that cause the green and robotic teen to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "They'd want that."

Raven gave Dante a small smile as they headed toward her room. "Thanks."

He simply shrugged down at her. "It's cool. I don't think I could handle their reactions either." Raven raised an eyebrow as her door hissed open. "I can see it now." He waved his arms outward, staring off into space. "Dude, you're dating? Booya, it's about time Raven gets social! Oh, how wonderous that news is! You have our full support." He held his arms outward as Raven chuckled at his imitation of the other titans. "Yeah, dodged a bullet there didn't we?"

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile and glanced up at him. Before she could say more he was already walking backwards down the hallway. "Where are you going?"

He waved at her as he gained distance. "Getting my stuff ready. I got surprise for you. You're gonna love it."

Raven smiled to herself with happiness as she disappeared into her bedroom. Consequences aside, she was happy she made the decision to be with him. Sure it was weird, but they had already been through so much together. They had fought together and for each other, and Dante understood her. Though things were much different between them than anyone else she knew.

As she thought about it she could still feel Dante inside of her, even so much that she covered her crotch and crossed her legs. It all happened only the day before, but it felt like forever. She could feel a distinct different in herself than before they did it. She saw everything different now, especially Dante. She picked up her mirror to converse with her emotions, but as she held it in her hands she quickly threw it back onto her bed as she threw herself stretched out across the bed.

She hated that her logical emotion told her it was merely infatuation. Though passion and happiness said otherwise so Raven didn't know who to listen to. There was a point that what she was feeling was in fact infatuation, but there was also another point. Being with Dante was actually realistic. He wasn't idealistic and he didn't worry about hardly anything. It wasn't like dating a normal person, Dante was more about action first and words after. She couldn't see him cheating, or getting mad at her. She couldn't see him hurting her at all, but that was also what made the thought scarier.

The thing that reassured her about the outcome was Dante himself. He wasn't like normal people, he was more light hearted and easy going. Being happy with him was a lot easier than with other people. With him, any situation could come his way and some how he managed to turn it into a good time. Trigon be damned, no negative feelings could come from Dante unless he somehow became manipulated into being evil which wasn't likely. Dante was sort of her clean slate. It felt like every time she was worrying about something, he appeared and she forgot about it. He was like a warm bath, soothing her worries into happiness.

A knock at the door, pulled her out of her deep though and she immediately shot up. Another knock sounded and she immediately floated upward, pulling the door open. Dante leaned against the wall with his red coat covering his body. He flashed a wink at her with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Um yeah." She replied with surprise. "Where are we going?"

He snickered as he threw an arm around her shoulder, walking her down the hall. "It's a surprise, babe." They passed through the living room, instantly gaining the others' attention as they entered the elevator. "Later, guys."

The elevator door closed, leaving the other titans in shock. Beastboy jumped up on the couch repeatedly. "Woah, dude dude dude. Did you see that?!" He dropped down on the cushion with a bounce. "Raven was all cuddled up to Dante like... like."

"They're dating." Robin answered for them with a knowing stare.

"You knew?!" Beastboy screamed. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

The boy wonder shook his head with a slight smile. "Raven's a complicated person. Not even Dante went out of his way to tell us. They probably just want to see how things go first."

The green teen folded his arms with annoyance. "They could still tell us."

"Not really." Cyborg snickered at him, then poked his head teasingly. "You'd most likely bombard them with questions."

"I would not!" He argued.

"So the Dante is doing the dating with Raven?" Starfire blinked. "I did not know they had feelings for each other."

Robin chuckled, looking back at the elevator door. "They may not act the same, but they have chemistry. I overheard them talking last night. Raven sounded really unsure about it, but there's no doubt they like each other."

"What was it they discussed?" Star replied.

"They wouldn't want me gossiping. At least not Raven, I don't think Dante would care much." He shook his head with a smile. "It's nice to see her smiling for once."

"Yeah I guess." Beastboy sighed. "I wonder what else they did in that stupid tower?"

"Lets just let them tell us themselves, Beastboy." Cyborg patted him on the back. "They'll get comfortable with it eventually."

* * *

Raven and Dante walked down a dirt filled path, complete with all sorts of dirt and rubble. Heavy machinery was placed up and down the block along with tons of machine workers doing their best to clear the rubble left from the Temen-ni-gru. It was surprising to see so many people at once, but it was expected.

They approached one particular building which had already been cleared out and reduced to mere foundations. Though Dante had memorized his shop's exact location and the workers all gave him knowing smiles as they approached.

"Yo, Dante. Long time no see." One of them waved from a dump truck.

"Hey, what's up?" He looked over at his shop being steadily rebuilt. "You guys have been busy."

"Yeah, and ya better be damn grateful." He pointed then waved it off. "We got that sign of yours in today. Take a look."

"You took me here to show me an empty shop?" Raven stared over at him.

Dante chuckled at the accusation and merely shook his head. "Nah, I'm not that dull." He smiled over at her as he walked around to a huge flat block covered by a white sheet. "Remember what you said to me when we left this place?" She looked off thinking, but before she could answer his question he pulled the sheet away, revealing a large neon sign. The outline of a man could be seen at the end of the familiar words. "You gave me inspiration for the name."

Raven's lips curled into a wide smile as she read the words, feeling pride in herself. "Devil May Cry." It was very flattering, and served as confirmation for his words the night before. His hands came up to her shoulders as she looked back at him. His eyes were soft and caring which was a change from his aloof attitude at Titans tower. "You're acting different."

He merely chuckled as she noticed. "Yeah, well you're not the only one who's been thinking about yesterday." He flashed her a wink as she turned around.

"It was a big step." She admitted, shaking her head. "Things are different now. It won't be like an innocent dating thing."

"I know." he shrugged with a wide grin. "I wanted to show you this as proof."

Raven looked back down at the sign and couldn't help but smile. It was such a sweet gesture, and Raven could feel his heart put into it. He really did like her. "I don't know what will happen because of it." She looked up at him with a smile. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and a small box appeared floating in the air beside him. "But I'm glad you'll be there with me."

The box landed in his hands with a small tag on it that had his name. It was a gift that Raven planned on giving to him when he woke up, but now was a much better time. Dante flashed her a smile as he lifted the lid up. Raven's arms wrapped around his body and felt the tattered back of his coat filled with cuts and multiple stab wounds from his past battles. "I thought you could use a new coat. I hope you like it."

Dante whistled as he set down the box and held up a long red trench coat. Its stitching was much more stylish than the one he was currently wearing, with a more western look on the shoulders and throughout the rest of the coat itself. With it came a black and red vest complete with silver rose buttons and equally stylish stitching. "Damn. This is sick." He grinned as he threw his arms around her waist.

"Woah!" Raven gasped as he swung her body around and tripped her over, holding her in his arms, with her head only a foot from the ground. Her hood came off as he smirked at her and wrapped his lips around hers in the most stylish way possible.

Everything was pleasant until. "Would you two mind." Said a stern voice from above them. "These men are finding it hard to work."

Dante and Raven looked up as an unfamiliar person floated down in front of the sun. Dante pulled Raven back to her feet as the man landed in front of him and suddenly she gasped once she recognized him. The curly hair and hard jaw line. The tight blue suit and elegant red cape.

"Superman." She stared blankly at him as the man of steel approached them with a straight face. "What are you doing here?"

"I know Jump City is the domain of the Titans." he waved her off. "I have come to investigate the thing that appeared here several days ago. It gave off a strong surge of power unlike anything I've ever seen."

"It's called the Temen-ni-gru, buddy." Dante answered, wrapping an arm around Raven's shoulder and pointing at the still huge pile of broken rubble. "The door to the demon world, you can start there."

"And who are you?" Superman floated closer to him until his eyes noticed the gesture of Dante's arm. He floated backward with an unsure glare. His eyes fell on Raven. "You're together?"

Raven opened her mouth, but Dante spoke first. "Sure we are." he waved it off and studied Superman's apparel. "Your crotch must be suffocating in there."

"How do you know about the tower?" Superman was above pointless banter and was more interested in the mysterious man with the daughter of Trigon.

"Lets just say I knew the guy who pulled it out of his ass." Dante grinned then waved it off. "But don't worry, I took care of it."

"What do you mean took care of it?" Superman peered at Dante. "Is it permanently gone?"

"Well from what I know my family's got tons of keys to open the damn thing. I got two of three, so it's all good." He waved it off and turned around. "There's really nothing to see here anymore. And no you can't have them. They gotta stay in the family."

Superman blinked and shook his head. "But-"

"If you got any demon troubles." Dante turned around and flicked a card through the air. "Gimme a call." Dante let go of Raven and threw his coat through the air. It floated downward like a feather, landing perfectly in a dumpster. By that time he had already pulled on his new apparel before Raven could even notice. Superman watched as the mysterious man walked away.

His eyes trailed down and read the card. A number was written on it along with the name, Devil May Cry. Then finally his eyes fell on another name. "Dante." He nodded to himself with a peer at the white haired man. "I'm sure we'll meet again." Superman turned the card in his hand then floated up into the air. Then without warning, he soared straight up into the sky and was gone in an instant.

* * *

**Chapter end.**

**So Dante and Raven exchange gifts to each other. Dante names his shop and Raven gives him new apparel. Also, something that won't appear that much in this story but definitely in another one. Dante has met Superman, but nothing else. I plan on making a DMC/ Justice league crossover after this story. **

**Just in case you're thinking it was far to brief. This was just a brief meeting. In Superman's eyes Dante is a normal person. There will be further meetings in the story that will develop Dante's affiliation with the JL. So don't hate this meeting just yet.**

**The plus side to writing anything about Superman is I don't have to worry about getting him in character. Because he doesn't have a personality. So convenient. :)**

**Also in case the question pops up, will Dante fight Superman? God damn it, I hope not. Not only do I want to avoid the flames of countless fanboy wars, but that's simply out of character for the both of them. Sure Dante is a bit edgy at times but as shown in DMC 1 and 4 as well as the anime, Dante is a rather nice guy and wise enough to not make stupid decisions to piss off supes. If I did end up pinning them against each other, it would take way too much research, especially considering my lack of knowledge for superman. So sorry no devil versus alien today**


	16. Birthday Celebration

**Yep. You know what the bold and underlined words mean. There's a lemon coming up. Aw yeah. Giggity giggity. Though steamy badoink adoink between Dante and Raven won't be just a bit of sexiness I forced into this story... Okay, maybe it is, but that doesn't mean it isn't relevant to the story. So hold onto your Redtube and Xvideos (*Wink wink. Nudge nudge*) because you're in for another treat. ;)  
**

**_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home." -Evanescence. Bring Me to Life_  
**

**Chapter 16  
**

**Birthday Celebration  
**

* * *

As the fourth day of their relationship came to a screaming start, Raven woke up happy as ever. The past three days beforehand were some of the most relaxing and fun days she had ever had in a long time, all without being forced to do something over the top. After their encounter with Superman, Dante treated Raven to a movie and after, they went to dinner at a little restaurant. The place was pleasantly scarce, which was a plus for Raven. After that they took a long walk while Raven told Dante about her childhood in Azarath, which was mostly uneventful, but she did share some of the more interesting events when she wasn't meditating.

The next day was mostly uneventful, but Dante spent it in Raven's room with her for a more quiet day. Raven would share about her past experiences in the Titans and Dante would share one of his own happenings. This went on for another two days, and on the fourth day is when it really got interesting. They had shared so much with each other that they truly started to understand each other, only a few things were left out from Dante's past, but nothing from Raven was left out. So when Raven didn't leave her room all day, he knew exactly why.

He approached her door and gave it three light knocks, but there was no answer. He knocked again with a light smirk. "Raven, it's me. You okay?"

"You can come in." She replied from the other side.

Dante nodded to himself and entered her room, instantly overwhelmed by the near pitch black darkness. Her room was normally this dark because of her curtains constantly being drawn, but he had never been in it near night time when the darkness outside would make it extra dark. When he entered he saw Raven sitting on the floor near her window. She didn't even bother to look at him when he entered, and seemed interested in something else.

Dante circled her bed and sat down beside her, noticing that she was holding a clock in her lap. He immediately knew what she was doing. Not even her birthday was left out and why she hated it so much. "What you guys been talking about?" He teased as she continued to stare at the clock.

She glanced up at him with a light smile then back to the clock, shaking her head. "You shouldn't be here. You know what happens today."

He leaned back against her bed with a smirk. "Yep, just waiting for someone to fight is all." Raven gave a small chuckle from it, but didn't look at him and just continued to stare at the clock. "You think daddy dearest will approve?"

"Doubtful." She replied simply.

He shook his head. "A father disapproving of his daughter's partner. Where have I heard this before?"

Raven looked back at him with a smile. Her eyes trailed up his new vest and shirt that really did look good on him. She reached to the zipper of the vest and pulled it down a bit with a smile. Dante watched her hand with a smile, then his arm quickly came around her shoulder. Raven immediately melted and leaned back with her head pressed against his chest as she continued to stare at the clock.

"How can we make time go faster?" She shook her head.

"I can think of something." He chuckled darkly then let out a deep sigh. "But I don't recommend that on this day."

"At this point I'd do anything to make it go away." She chuckled with a sigh. She was more depressed on this day than ever before. "You know. All my life I've been dreading this day... Now it's here."

"Yeah, but those monks never predicted me to show up either." He chuckled, resting his hand on the back of her head in a comfortable manner. "So you got nothing to worry about."

Raven tilted her head back and smiled at his upside down image. Dante flashed a wink and laid a brief kiss on her before she picked up her head and leaned back, using his shoulder as a pillow. "The monks make him sound so powerful." She sighed, shaking her head.

"What about my old man?" he replied with a chuckle. Raven's lack of response made him laugh even more. "Have I ever told you about my mother?" Raven immediately stared up at him. "She was a kind woman, had a sort of fire about her. Kind of like you." He chuckled. "She saw the light in my father and because of her, he brought it out." He reached under his collar and pulled out his ruby amulet. "She gave these to my brother and I before she died."

Raven looked back up at him. "How did it happen?"

There was a moment of silence. Despite Dante's straight face, she could tell this was a sensitive subject due to how long it took for him to answer. "When my father closed the door to the demon world, one demon got his last laugh. I don't know his name, but he was the one who killed my mother." He let out a heavy sigh then looked off. "That's why I opened my shop. I figured that if I kill every demon I can, then eventually I'd find the one who did it. Still haven't come close enough though."

"Do you think that's why Vergil..." She stopped herself there remembering his reaction to their fight.

"That's exactly why." He nodded with a remote stare. He said nothing more on the subject after that. "You're the first person I've told about it." Raven's lips curled inot a smile from the confession. "My point is, you're not alone. Dealing with your pain is my job, sweetie."

Raven let out a light chuckle then looked down at the clock once more. It was still hours before the day would be over, and it was becoming a nuisance. It was almost like time was going slower because she kept watching the clock so much. When she looked back at Dante and saw his smile she couldn't help but mimic him. Truly the monks of Azarath never once mentioned anything related to love in her life, but here she had someone like her offering himself up to almost certain death. He certainly was powerful, but she wasn't sure of just how powerful he was.

The question remained whether or not he could take on Trigon. After all, he was able to defeat her demonic side inside her mind without breaking a sweat. Though Trigon was without a doubt much more powerful than that version of him. Still, the fact that he accomplished that feat without problem told her that he was more powerful than he let himself seem.

She couldn't have asked for anyone better to be with. Now she wondered about just what it was that she felt toward him. Was it the first stages of dating someone that teens always faced, or because of her lack of childhood, was she really capable of such a thing as infatuation? Raven was above immature thought after all. So what would make her first kiss, her first relationship, and more importantly her first sex any different? Passion and Knowledge seemed to agree with each other on this one. Passion didn't want to ruin the relationship and knowledge knew happiness was the best thing for Raven. They both said not to wonder about her love for Dante; to just go with it and let herself be happy. And let herself be happy she did.

She immediately pivoted her body around and grabbed both sides of his face. Dante didn't say anything as she pulled him forcefully toward her. Her lips connected with his in a forceful mash of skin as Raven wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He laughed as her passion started to get the better of her again, and his hands quickly wrapped around her waist and slipped under her cloak and rubbed her back.

Raven couldn't help herself from this most passionate of moments, especially after learning so much about each other. Hearing Dante's stories of battling inside the Laviathan at the tower, or before the tower when he fought off hordes of demons using only is fists at a night club. Sharing her own past was relaxing too. She had told him the numerous stories from her countless missions in the Teen Titans and before the Titans from her childhood.

Now she only wanted him more. They were bonded in nearly every way. He had been inside her mind and overcome her emotions. He fought with her and for her. Though the most outstanding way was their physical bond. She never did let go of their sexual experience, because that was one of the things she was sure she would never experience. Nor did anyone else.

Her lips sped up as she rubbed the soft locks of his hair like she always loved to do. Her heart rate began to get faster as her instincts and feelings took her over once again. Though like last time, it wasn't in a way that broke out her evil side. It was a massive collection of positive emotions, with passion acting as a spear head. She hadn't wanted him more since she touched the stone the first time, only this time she was acting solely on her emotions and not getting zapped into an orgasm by a demonic rock.

"I think I want to make time go faster." She stared up at him as her eyes glowed white. Dante's eyes glanced around as Raven's soul self went over their heads like a dome. Suddenly all Dante could see was the hooded girl smiling down at him as she picked her self up. He could feel her rear touch down on his crotch and her smooth pale legs wrap around his hips. "No sound. No disturbances." She smiled widely.

He smirked at her, bobbing his head in satisfaction. "Heh. Now that's what I'm talking about."

Raven leaned in to kiss him again, pressing her body hard against his until her bosoms were pretty much in his face if not for her own face taking up all the room. Dante's hand reached up and pulled her hood down, revealing her straight locks of purple hair that joined their hugging by showing its own affection to Dante's hair. Raven's pale skin felt pleasantly warm this time around, with her bare legs squeezing around his hips lips a vice grip. The skin of her face was no longer cold and dark, but instead it was incredibly warm from the passion she was feeling which was manifesting itself physically once again.

Dante chuckled to himself as he and Raven pressed their lips together in a flurry of warm passion. He seemed to be enjoying himself, from her soft lips, to her smooth legs, to her rather aggressive provocation. He loved it all, and when Raven started letting out moans of enjoyment between kisses, he really started to enjoy himself. His palms dug rubbed against her back rather hard, but not painfully. The reverse back messaging only increased her enjoyment as Dante's hands dug at her tensed muscles and gave her the warm, soothing feeling of being in a hot bath. Her whole body tingled in the amazing feeling, immediately causing Raven to arch her head back once Dante's hands slipped to her lower back which was where the stress had really been building up. In a matter of seconds the pain was replaced by a surge of warm, fuzzy pleasure and seconds after that it was almost like the stress was never even there.

She could feel Dante's other hand lightly trail up her back once more until it reached the back of her neck and pulled he back in. Raven took no gasps or moans to throw her mouth back against Dante's. Using her own lips she managed to pry Dante's mouth open and reached his soft, squishy tongue which only served better for the mouth message. Before she knew it, she heard a zip, followed by a cold chill running down her back.

Raven and Dante both stood up at the same time with her black leotard nearly falling off her body if not for her shoulders. Dante smirked as Raven got close to him and then leaned upward for another kiss through her ear to ear smile. Her hands lifted up, feeling the hardness of his pecks, then quickly her fingers squeezed the golden zipper of his new vest and ripped it down to his belt line. Once again exposing his warm tan skin from underneath his vest and long sleeve shirt. As soon as Dante tossed his top to the side his hands immediately reached up to Raven's shoulders, making her shiver at his touch.

Then like two waterfalls, his hands trailed over her shoulders and down the length of her arms, taking with them her uniform. The spandex quickly passed below her chest revealing the round mounds of pale skin. Dante didn't break the kiss as he did this, but he could even feel her blushing as he exposed her naked body. Once her hips were exposed to the chill of her room the rest of her uniform fell to the floor and Raven immediately stepped out of it, kicking off her shoes in the process until she was completely naked. Everything from her round hips to the pale skin of her belly button to her perfect round breasts.

As soon as she was free of her uniform Dante wrapped his arms around the small of her back and picked her up, then laid her down on her back. His lips holding onto hers for two long kisses before he disconnected. Raven leaned her head back as he laid numerous little pecks on her neck. His lips tickled as he kissed repeatedly, sending tingles up her spine.

The light little pecks talked down her neck until he reached her collar bone causing Raven to hug his head as he continued to work his way down her torso until he wrapped his lips around her breast, licking her nipple with a rapid flick of his tongue. With a pop he pulled his mouth away making light little kisses on her chest causing Raven to moan with long feminine noses.

Raven laud back on her elbows and watched as his head gradually made its way down her chest, pecking little kisses along her belly button. It sort of tickled as he reached her lower stomach, making her laugh in response, but all that quickly went away and was left with low feminine moans as he passed her stomach and reached the area only inches away from her opening.

Raven panted as he stared at her with a dirty smirk as his hands rubbed her outer thighs. Then suddenly she key out a loud shriek as he flicked her exposed clitoris them gave it a light lick, sending winter like shivers up her spine. Dante chuckled to himself as his tongue flicked along her inner walls. The shrieks of ecstasy she let out instantly warned him of the incoming flow of juices that squirted and flushed from inside her. Raven's pants grew rapid as Dante slowly licked up the juices from around her opening.

He then leaned up over her and slipped his fingers inside, digging and plunging at the roof of her walls. The feeling was like getting zapped by an electric shock in her lower regions. Her moans of pressure seemed to have been echoing through the room which still held a strange black and white glow from Raven's spell that miraculously still held up under these conditions. His first two fingers wiggled against the roof, digging at the warm slimy flesh until Raven was left gasping from the upcoming feeling. Dante immediately leaned down and locked lips with her, increasing his speed and invading in and out like a jackhammer.

Suddenly Raven arched her back as her entire body surged with electrical ecstasy. Her juices hitting Dante's hand like a projectile beam. Her legs squirmed around simply on impulse now as she pulled on her blankets and sheets to try to keep still. It wasn't until the feeling faded that she was able to stop squirming. As her pants slowed down she looked back to Dante who teased her by licking his fingers with a satisfied grin. Raven smiled at him and shot up with her hands at his shoulder.

Without effort, Raven spun him around and pushed him onto the bed. Dante lay on his back as Raven suddenly lay on top of him mashing her mouth against his. He chuckled to himself as he twiddled his thumbs lightly against the very tip of her nipples, causing her to let out a long feminine noise. Like the joysticks of controllers, his thumbs rubbed ever so lightly that the tingling send through her body was somehow greater. Raven's hand came down on his crotch after a while of his incredible teasing. She could feel his hard member bulging out of his leather pants and still felt warm even with the pants in the way.

Raven giggled in mid kiss as she slowly unzipped his pants, feeling the rather hot feel of the skin of his member. Dante could feel the chilled skin of her hand provide a pleasant contrast that made him grunt in enjoyment. Raven pulled her head away from him and suddenly she crawled her way into his lap, feeling the long rod warm the base of her back as Dante wrapped his arms around her once more. His mouth came around one of her breast causing her to gasp and moan even more. Her hand reached back and wrapped around his member once more, stroking it upside down causing Dante to grunt through his smile in pleasure.

The dark girl reached her free hand under Dante's chin and pulled his face up to meet hers, wrapping her mouth around his and they proceeded to invade each other's mouths with a reverse tugawar with their tongues. He could feel her hand stop all of a sudden and the warm skin of her thighs suddenly disappeared. When Raven broke away all Dante could see was the open mouthed expression on her face, the same as the last time. The look of pleasure, but without much cringing this time.

"Hehe. Go time." He chuckled as he felt the very tip of his member barely penetrate into her, feeling the first bit of her lips hug around him and keeping it warm like a blanket if it was wet.

"Yes." She moaned, with a desperate pant, grabbing both sides of his face. "Will you do the honors?"

Dante's lips curled up into a smile as Raven held herself just barely above his lap. He flashed her a wink then reached his hands to both of her hips. With the force of his hips, combined with his arms pulling Raven down his member quickly began to delve into the depths of her insides. Raven shut her eyes tightly, letting out a rather loud feminine noise that echoed inside their little bubble. As the incredible surge of pleasure zapped her lower body, Raven suddenly let her hips all the way down, pushing his member all the way in, much faster than it did before.

The dark girl screamed with ecstasy as his thick member pushed out on her inner walls, while simultaneously pumping in and out at the same rhythm that she went. Raven's entire body tingled with pleasure and though her instincts were pretty much driving her actions she no longer thought about the dilemma that previously troubled her. Now it was just her and Dante once again, only this time it was more than that. Raven's feelings were involved in this time and they drove her to this decision.

"Do it." She shouted as she bounced up and down repeatedly while Dante's lips kissed every inch of her bare chest. "Aah! Do it inside, again!"

The devil hunter was slightly amused by the desperation in her voice, but also quite flattered that she was asking for that again. His arms wrapped around hers and suddenly held them forcefully behind her back, poking her chest out more. She could feel his hips slapping against her inner thighs as his member plunged in and out like a jackhammer.

Raven shrieked inside the bubble as she felt the tingling increase to tremendous heights until it was nearly unbearable. Her insides tingled something fierce, causing her back to arch over. She hugged Dante's head tightly as her insides came to pulsating maximum of amazing tingling. Dante's member slid along her walls at a frantic rate that increased as the tingling increased in himself as well. He grunted in pleasure and satisfaction as he was only seconds from bursting. Raven's screams and moans of pleasure were most enjoyable and before long she got her loudest.

Dante arched his hips upward, plunging himself as deep as he could into her as his tingling and pleasure all went away in a long relieving burst of his hot specimen. Raven let out a brief yelp before looking back at him, staring into his blue eyes lovingly. She could feel the liquid seer at her inner walls from the heat and hit depths that hadn't been reached before.

Both Raven and Dante flopped downward; she rested her head on his chest as he moved his member ever so slowly before pulling back out. Raven reached her hand down and felt the specimen seeping out and dripping on his lap. Her partner reached to her bedside table and plucked a few tissues from it. He leaned up, touching his hand graciously as his other hand slipped between her legs and wiped up what was left. He then tossed it aside and they both crawled further onto the bed.

Raven felt her eyelids especially heavy as she slipped under the blankets still naked with Dante right beside her. Though she didn't mind him sharing her room which was something that had never happened before. She showed her agreement by reaching an arm over his body as soon as he pulled the blanket over them. She listened to his heartbeat steadily and warm as always, and before long she drifted off and fell asleep. Not at all ready for what she had in store for her birthday celebration.

* * *

**Ugh! Finally! I haven't had enough time on the computer to write this all freaking week! Whew! Glad I'm finally done. And I'm happy to report that I didn't accidentally turn myself on while writing this.  
**

**And don't worry, this story won't be completely filled with bullshit excuses for these two characters to fuck. I'm gonna try to integrate it into the story based on their feelings and the way they act with each other. So I'll at least try to make it make sense. Doesn't mean it will one hundred percent, of course there will be some plot holes as there is with many henta- I mean lemons. But I'll at least try to give it some good purpose and end results.**

**Oh boy, end results galore! You have no idea!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. And uh, have fun reading it. (*Wink wink nudge nudge*)**

**;)**


End file.
